Werewolf Among the Leaves
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Naruto is a teenager who had thought to lack the ability to shift into a wolf like his family. Yet, for a few years he had finally shifted but lacks the control and the training to be aware of himself. He tries to live a normal life while not only trying to control himself, but to win the heart of the woman of his dreams.
1. Black Out

_Through the shadows of the night, a wolf is crawling through the bushes of a forest. Following its prey as they are unaware of them being stalked. The creature's golden eyes stared through the bushes, licking its fangs, as if imagined the taste of human flesh. Oh how it hungered for fresh meat, its belly letting out a soft and gentle growl of protest. The creature growled softly, watching as the human stopped under a street light as the forest path was alight with a dim glow._

 _The creature, or more along the lines, of a wolf, could hear the human's heart beating quicker within their chest. The thrill, the sound of their heart brought a thrill of a hunt to the wolf. Making it exciting, yet sneaking up on an unsuspecting human was fun. The thrill of a chase, was more exciting for a creature of the night._

 _Calling out, the human thought that maybe someone was there, most likely a human. Oh how they were wrong._

 _Crawling out of the shadows, carefully the wolf stalked its prey. The taste of flesh already fresh in the wolf's mind as it felt the need, no the desire to devour the human. Letting out a soft growl, the human turned around and let out a startled scream as they saw the wolf approaching them. Before they could even think to run, the wolf pounced, ripping the flesh from the human's bones, blood stained not just the ground but the wolf's sleek fur. Yes, this wolf dined well that night, but it was only one night of many, where it would feast upon humans._

A young man groaned as he heard the buzzing of his alarm going off. Reaching out from under the covers, he shut it off before throwing the covers off of him. A blonde haired teenager emerged from the bed, walking toward his private bathroom, scratching his chest as he let out a loud yawn. Blinking his tired blue eyes, the young man stared at his reflection as he noticed the small dark circles under his eyes. The dark circles were almost as dark as the whisker marks on his cheeks.

Running a hand through his spikey locks, he grabbed his brush and started to brush his teeth. Deep in thought, hoping that he could clear the haze of sleep from his mind. Chuckling a little, the young man spat out the tooth paste from his mouth before rinsing his teeth from the remaining of tooth paste and set his toothbrush aside. Grabbing his comb, Naruto thought that maybe, just maybe he could finally get the courage to talk to Hinata.

 _'Or maybe her cousin is just gonna get in the way again. He isn't a cousin, he's more like a freaking bodyguard!'_ thought the blonde with a sigh. Once he finished combing his hair, he saw that the spikes had smoothed out for a moment before jumping back into place. "I wonder how dad got his hair to go down…" he thought aloud before shaking his head. Setting the comb aside, the young man made his way back to his bedroom before he started to go through his dresser and started to look for something to wear today. If he was going to dress to impress, then he wanted to make sure that he stood out.

Tilting his head to the side, he grabbed a white t-shirt and an orange hooded short sleeved jacket. Grinning, he then grabbed a pair of blue jeans that had a few tears on the legs. Maybe today would be a good day after all. He found the perfect outfit to impress Hinata in, though that was assuming that she liked what he wore today.

Grinning ear to ear, he threw on his clothes though, now that he thought about it he did feel a little sore. Hm, he wondered if maybe he over did it in gym class yesterday. Then again, he did run a lot for track yesterday so maybe that was it. Shrugging to himself, the young man didn't let a little bit of pain discourage him from what he wanted to do. This, this was going to be the day that he asked Hinata out, or at least to study with him since he was falling behind in his English class.

"Naruto! Hurry up and eat your breakfast before it gets cold!" shouted a woman's voice. Causing Naruto to sigh. Okay, so maybe he was taking a while to get out of his room with trying to figure out what to wear and make sure that he had some kind of battle plan. Blinking slowly, the young man was about to answer her when her voice was heard again. "Naruto Uzumaki I swear that if you are not out of there in ten seconds that I will go in there and drag you out of there!"

"I'm coming!" shouted Naruto before he walked out of his bedroom and started to make his way down the stairs. "I'm sorry it's taking me so long mom, I was just trying to get ready for school is all." He said as he made his way to the kitchen and started to take a seat at the table.

"I expect you to be down here so you have enough time to eat breakfast so you can get to school on time." Said his mother as she made her way to the table. Holding his plate before setting it down. Looking up, Naruto knew that his mother was someone not to be messed with. Don't get him wrong, she is a loving woman. Long crimson hair, hair that he wished that he got instead of the blonde hair that he got from his dad. She had loving brown eyes, and pale yet healthy skin. She wore a simple yellow shirt with a pair of black slacks.

Giving a small smile, Naruto calmly said "Well, I was trying to get ready for work but I had some trouble trying to think on what to wear." He hoped that would have been a good enough reason to get her to relax a bit. There was no way that he was going to invoke her anger today. At least not unless she figured out that his father had messed up and got hit with a weapon that he shouldn't have been messing with in the first place.

"So, what are you planning to do today Naruto?" asked his mother with a smile on her face as she sat down with her son. At least she was always willing to listen to him. No matter the conversation. Taking a bite out of his eggs, Naruto tried to think on what it was that he could tell her about. Or at the very least, how he could tell her. "Well? What are you planning Naruto?" His mother asked with a big smile on her face.

Naruto grinned before taking a big bite out of his bacon. "Well, I plan to see if Hinata could help me with my English class. I am kind of falling behind so, I just hope that I can talk to her though." Then he sighed softly before nibbling back on his bacon some more. Still a little nervous about talking to her… Not to mention, his body ache is starting to get just a little annoying though. Shaking his head, Naruto looked up at his mother saying "If we have to study here, can you and dad please don't do any werewolf stuff here?"

His mother just blinked at him before letting out a sigh. "Naruto, we won't do any of that inside. You should know that." She said before getting up and went to do the dishes. Well, at least that was something. Sometimes, not being able to shift was a blessing. At least this way he wouldn't be able to shift in front of her or anything of the sort. So, that was something at the very least though it did have him curious… would he be able to have a normal life even though he can't shift?

 _'I'll figure it out at some point.'_ Naruto thought to himself before finishing his breakfast. "Later mom, love you!" He said before grabbing his back pack and his bike keys before making his way to school. God he hoped that today would be good. Nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

Naruto hummed a tune to himself as he locked his bike up at the bike rack. He wondered, where Hinata would be right now. Checking the clock on his phone, he saw that it was still early, so maybe he could use some of this time to see if he could use some of his spare time to do run around the track. Maybe that would also relieve some of the stress that his body was going through. Inhaling softly, the young man started to make his way toward the track and field hoping that it would kill some time.

As he made his way to the field, he bumped into one of his friends. "Hey dope, what you are up to?" asked a raven haired teen. Turning his gaze, Naruto stared at the raven haired teen, his black eyes boring right into Naruto's own blue orbs. He wore a blue t-shirt and white shorts. Nothing really special though then again he could wear a brown sack and girls would still be all over him.

"I'm actually on my way to the field to run the track a bit." Answered Naruto with a grin on his face. Turning away, he said "What are you doing Sasuke? Shouldn't you and Sakura be sucking face or something?" Okay, he was a tad bitter when he said that. But at the moment, he didn't care, all he knew was that he felt like a third wheel right now. Ever since Sasuke and Sakura got together Naruto had felt like he was only getting in the way of their relationship and it caused him some great pain. Literally and fugitively. Grasping at his chest, the young man frowned a little as he felt the pain spread for a moment before it faded.

Okay, that was weird. Pain just didn't fade that quickly… something was up and he knew that much at the least. Yet, he just couldn't think as of the reason for it. Shaking his head, the young man rubbed his face as he said "I'm sorry. I just… feel like I'm a burden with you two dating and all. A third wheel ya know?"

Sasuke just stared at him for a moment. His bored stare almost unnerved him though he had a feeling about what it was that Sasuke was going to say. Though, he wondered if he was thinking, but he knew that he couldn't just assume what it was that the man was thinking. "Naruto," Sasuke began, causing the blonde to have his total focus on the raven haired teen. "You do not need to feel like that. I get it, the girl you like hasn't been able to talk to you because of Neji making sure that no one even comes close to her if he deems you unworthy." Okay, he had a point… Neji was the main reason why he couldn't really talk to Hinata.

"So what? It may not even happen, come on! Think about it, Hinata is some rich heiress and I'm… I'm pretty much a nobody." Naruto sighed softly before he started to make his way back toward the field. Though, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, causing the young man to turn back to his best friend. He gave him a serious stare, causing Naruto to frown a little as he was about to say something. Though, to be honest Naruto couldn't really think of what more that could be said.

"That may be true, but from what I've seen of Hinata, she doesn't care about that. She isn't shallow, from the few times that I have spoken to her she is nothing but kind." Sasuke calmly said before he walked with Naruto to the track. Well, it seemed that things would be at least a little easier to deal with. Yet, there was still a few things that bothered him about the whole thing. He wanted to think of a way around Neji, though maybe he could ask Hinata when they were in class. After all, they were three years apart so he wouldn't just up and come to Hinata's class while in his own.

Maybe that could work…

Groaning, Naruto rubbed his shoulders, starting to feel slight pain there now. Just what was going on? It almost seemed like it was just the joints that were bugging him the most. Which was rather odd, he was always fit, had no problem with pain, but this kind of pain was new for him. "Hey, you okay?" asked Sasuke, causing Naruto to stop in his tracks.

Turning to his friend, Naruto blinked his eyes at Sasuke as he wondered what it was that made him ask that. Before he could even ask what he was talking about, Sasuke already answered his question. "You look pretty pale. Maybe you should see the nurse or something." The young man reached up and touched his cheek. Hm… he did feel a little clammy but didn't think it was that big of a deal right now. "Naruto, maybe you should go home. You look pretty bad right now." Shaking his head, the young man didn't think that anything was wrong with him. He felt fine besides the small bit of pain that was going on with him. Okay yeah, he also felt a little fatigued but other than that, he still felt alright.

"I'll be alright, I just need to run a bit. I think that'll help make me feel better." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Okay, that would be a bit of a stretch but, hey it was best to give it a try at the very least. Maybe he could sweat it all out of him. Then he'd be as good as new at this point!

Breathing deeply, the young man went back on his path to the track and field. That was his mission, and that was the only way that he would be able to get over this. Sweating this all off would be the only way to get rid of the clammy skin and the achy stiffness in his body. At least, that was what he kept telling himself.

Naruto managed to get to the starting line as he turned to Sasuke. "Can you start me off jerk?" He mumbled softly, though still loud enough for the young man to hear him. Taking a deep breath, he placed his fingers on the ground, one leg forward while the other was held back. He was ready for this, he was so ready for this completely though, he wondered if this really would work for him. Shaking his head, the young man heard Sasuke let out a 'bang' sound as a signal.

Acting quickly, Naruto started to run as quickly as he could. Well, at least not overly fast to wear himself out too quickly. Now, he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but to him but… he did track because it made him almost believe that he was a true werewolf like his family. The feel of the wind blowing through his hair, the wind in his face. The rush, his heart pounding in his chest, his pulse quickening with the idea of him chasing some kind of wild animal.

That was how he always pictured what it was like to be in the forests as a wolf. A life that he would never live thanks to some kind of problem that his body had. Oh well, this was going to be as close as he was going to get with being of wolf descent.

"Keep going Naruto, you're doing great!" shouted Sasuke, causing Naruto to pick up the pace a little. Maybe he would break his record, or at the very least any kind of record that he would ever have. Chuckling a little to himself, the young man picked up the pace a little more, just enjoying the rush that his body was going through. It all seemed so empowering so to speak.

Breathing deeply, the young man made the turn only to blink in shock at who he saw. It was Hinata on the bleachers! Oh god, she was watching him, and with a smile none the less! Oh man, this was his chance to impress her! Grinning to himself, Naruto waved to Hinata, hoping that she would be able to get her to wave back to him. Oh man, this was going to be the best day of his life by the long run!

Hinata, her short blue hair in a princess style haircut. Her pale lavender coloured eyes stared at him as she lifted her hand and waved at him slowly. Almost shyly. Why was she blushing though? Did she like him or was she like that with everyone who gave her some kind of attention? Hm, he'll find out soon and he couldn't help but grin up at her. Waving once again, he ran faster, hoping to get more speed in. Hoping to impress her, hoping to get her to acknowledge him… and maybe they could be friends and maybe something more?

Breathing deeply, the young man managed to finish the first lap, he had maybe two more until he couldn't run anymore. Yet, for some reason his body hadn't stopped feeling the slight pain. In fact, it almost seemed to be getting worse. Not to mention he almost felt light headed right now. Shaking his head, the young man knew that he had to keep going. Naruto knew that he wouldn't allow himself to go short of his run, he would finish three laps like he always had and would always do so.

Before he could even finish the second part of his run, Naruto couldn't keep running. His body was pretty much screaming at him, his vision blurred from the pain that was coursing through him. Shaking his head, the young man tried to get himself to calm down as he had his hands on his knees. Breathing deeply, trying to catch his breath he could hear a few people screaming or at the very least calling out his name. Blinking slowly, he looked up and saw Sasuke running to him and… Hinata? Oh god, his heart was beating quickly, maybe this was his chance to speak to her.

"Hey, Naruto you okay? You look really pale dope." Said Sasuke, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm… fine…" Naruto wheezed out, only to wince in pain. God, everything was starting to hurt him right now. It even hurt to fully straighten himself back up. Why? This shouldn't be happening in the first place, yet here he was in a great deal of pain. Would the pain go away soon or would he be stuck with the pain all day?

"Um… Naruto?" said a shy and slightly timid voice. Causing Naruto to turn his head and stare with wide blue eyes. Oh man, it was Hinata Hyuuga! She was staring at him with concern, just wearing a simple purple sun dress. It was nice enough outside but still, it fit her perfectly. Blushing a little, just being in the same area as him it made his heart race once more in his chest. "Are you okay? You seem really pale…"

Frowning a little, the young man grinned at her, though it looked more like a grimace than a true smile. "I'm okay just… under the weather I think. I tried to run some laps hoping to sweat it out or something." He said, hoping that he sounded convincing right now. Everything was starting to spin and blur together, he didn't think that it would bug him so much though the young man knew that he had to make sure that he didn't show any kind of pain. He had to make sure, that no one got overly concerned for him. There was no way that he would let them be concerned when there shouldn't be anything to be concerned about in the first place.

"Are you sure? You look pale as a sheet…" Hinata said with concern in her voice. Her eyes shined with unshed tears. Was she that concerned about his health? Blushing a little, the only colour to his cheeks right now. Naruto didn't think that he could say anything to calm her down. In fact, he didn't even know what he could say that would help her calm down. "Maybe you should sit down Naruto, or maybe we can get you to the nurse's office."

"I'll be alright. I'm sure of it." Naruto said with a smile on his face, his face did show a true smile this time around. Though his body felt a lot worse right now. It hurt to even more at this point, and everything was hurting his eyes. It seemed that everything was hurting, even his hair hurt for some bizarre reason. Taking a deep breath, the young man started to walk forward, hoping that they would be able to get to class. Turning to Hinata, he asked "Hey, Hinata, I was wondering… would you… maybe help me study? I've been kind of falling behind in English, and… well, you're smart…" Oh god how he wanted to add 'and beautiful' but kept that to himself.

Hinata smiled at him. Her smile, it was so radiant that he never wanted to lose that smile. He saw her lips moving, yet… for some reason he didn't hear a thing. Had he gone deaf? Turning his gaze to Sasuke, he saw his lips moving as well, but like with Hinata, no sound was coming out. What the hell? Shaking his head, Naruto felt like his head was going to split in two. Had he over done it? He had heard that over doing it in hot weather like this you can lose hearing for a little while but, no… he didn't feel over heated. So what was going on?

Looking back up, he saw Hinata staring at him in concern. Saying something but like before, he couldn't hear her. No, this shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't be losing his hearing, his vision shouldn't be blurring again. Breathing deeply, the young man tried to speak, tried to say something, anything really yet even the slightest sound that he knew passed his lips hurt for some reason. If he was deaf, why did it hurt him so much?

Gripping his head, the young man felt like his whole body was weightless, or was it really heavy? He felt his body moving though not from moving his legs. No, it was more like his body was struggling to hold itself up, as if he was about to fall over from the pain that tried to consume him.

Darkness started to appear at the edges of his vision. Slowly, the darkness started to consume his vision, he weakly looked at the blurred images of Hinata and Sasuke. They almost seemed impossible to see them anymore at this point, it just seemed impossible yet he was going through it. Digging his fingers into his skull, breathing deeply, he whispered "Make… it… stop…" He groaned more before he started to feel the pain starting to consume him.

His legs wobbled, feeling someone grab a hold of him as he felt his legs no longer able to support himself anymore. Breathing deeply, Naruto's arms fell to his sides, still feeling someone holding onto him. Most likely Sasuke since he was the only one that could hold someone of his size. Groaning once more, the young man blinked slowly as he stared at the blurred images, he could faintly make out the lips moving. Yet, once again the man couldn't hear what they were saying. Blinking slowly, he mumbled something though even he couldn't hear himself anymore. Before he knew it, Naruto felt the ever consuming darkness take its hold over him.


	2. Changes

Naruto could faintly hear the sounds of people around him. Well, maybe just his parents. He could hear them saying something, but their words were mumbled and uncoherent. He wanted to open his eyes, yet he couldn't gather the strength to do so. He didn't even know where he was, the last thing he remembered was talking to Hinata, Sasuke was nearby as well though that was it. Everything though, it hurt so much. Though from what he could tell at the moment, it didn't seem like he was having any kind of muscle spasms at the very least. Well, that was assuming that he was right.

Everything felt like it was going into over drive right now. His ears were ringing, his nose burned with so many scents that was reaching his nostrils. Letting out a soft groan, the young man felt like everything was against him. Just as he was asking Hinata out, in a sense anyway, this had to happen. He had to black out because of his body was hurting him.

He felt everything slamming into him all at once now. Letting out a soft whine, the young man thought that he heard concern ramblings though he wasn't sure. Body jerking from the small spasms, Naruto wanted to cry out from the pain yet, nothing came out. It seemed as if he lost his voice when he had lost consciousness.

"Naruto?!" shouted a voice, he guessed was his mother from what he could hear. Though he quickly covered his ears with a whine. The way the voice sounded, or at least how loud it was to him it hurt his hearing.

"Kushina, lower your voice please." Hissed another voice, which Naruto was sure was his father. At least this voice was a little softer, so it didn't hurt his ears as much. "Naruto, can you open your eyes?" asked the voice in a soothing manner. Using up what strength that he could, Naruto tried to force his eyes to open. Yet, it was a bit of a challenge in itself. Groaning and whining, Naruto managed to open his eyes a crack, only to wince and whimper from how bright the room was. He couldn't keep his eyes open, feeling tears of pain appearing at the edges of his now tightly shut eyes.

"Minato, I think we need to turn the lights off." Kushina said with concern.

"Right," He said before Naruto suddenly saw through his lids that it was darker now. Opening his eyes once again, slowly this time. Naruto managed to see that it was indeed darker, though he still seemed like the lights were on. At least, for now. "Naruto, what happened at the school?" asked Minato, causing the teen to stare at his father. Blinking his tired eyes, the young teenager tried to think on what it was that he could say to explain what had happened to him. Even now, he didn't fully understand or comprehend what had happened to him.

"I… I was in a great deal of pain." He whispered softly, closing his eyes for a moment. "Everything was blurring on me. I had never felt so much pain before…" He sighed softly, not sure what more he could say. It all just seemed unreal to be honest, though he had no idea how he could explain it more. Groaning a little, Naruto felt a small jolt of pain through his body causing Naruto to whine loudly which, resulted in pain from his own ears.

"Naruto, relax right now alright? Just talk in calm soothing words or you'll cause more harm to yourself." Minato whispered softly before he grabbed a chair and pulled it over to his son's bed and sat down. Looking up at Kushina, Minato calmly said "Can you go and grab something to help Naruto with the pain. I have a feeling I know what it is." Kushina, seemed rather hesitant to leave her son in this time of pain that was happening to him. But knew, that her husband was right. He would at least need something for the pain that he was experiencing.

Taking her leave, Naruto was left alone with his father. "Naruto, I think you're starting to change into a werewolf. I didn't think it was possible but the pain, the sudden whines that you've been making and the problem you're having with light adjustments." Minato took a deep breath as he leaned back in his chair and stared at his son for a moment. Thinking about what he could do to help his son during this tough time. "The full moon is coming around soon, as soon as the moon is full you'll complete your change, but sadly because…" Naruto knew what his father was going to say at this point…

"Because I didn't show signs of changing at an earlier age, you and mom never trained me. So now, I'll be struggling for control right?" Minato just stared at his son in shock, it did amaze him that his son knew that much already just from him saying that Naruto was starting the transformation. Though, why it took so long for him was still a mystery to the two of them. Maybe it was because he was a late bloomer, a really, really, late bloomer. Breathing deeply, the young man looked over at his father, still really tired from everything that had happened though he knew that this was only the beginning.

"That, sadly is right Naruto. You need to start to learn some kind of control, though I think that it will take a long time since you are still young and it is still not impossible to gain control though until then you will have some problems." Minato said with a sigh. He had a feeling that would be the case. To be honest, he didn't think that anything else would make this easier, his life just felt like it was gonna be nothing but problems. "We'll just start the preparations as soon as you take something for your pain. Since I highly doubt that you can even move right now."

To be honest, that was true. The young teen didn't think that he could move right now, and knew that it would be a while until he could. Though, maybe if he was lucky, he would be able to move as soon as his mother brought him something for the pain. "When is the full moon?" asked Naruto with a frown on his face.

Minato sighed softly, it seemed that he wasn't going to like the answer that his father was going to give him. "It's in a week, so you'll be going through a lot of things sadly to help you with the first transformation." Minato answered with a soft sigh.

Great, just great. Naruto only had a week to try to prepare himself for the battle at hand. Or, maybe he should think of it as an inner battle with himself. Looking over, he saw his mother starting to come into the room with a small bottle of pills. The young teen hoped that this would be enough to help him with the pain. He hadn't risked moving the whole time, thinking that if he did that he would feel nothing but pain as he moved. Even just thinking about moving hurt him.

Breathing deeply, Naruto struggled to move himself up, though had a great deal of trouble to even do that. Whining and whimpering, the young man fell back down on the bed as he struggled to move. It was a futile attempt on his part. "I… can't move." Naruto mumbled, causing his parents to frown at him in concern. His father helped him up, a small hiss of pain echoed around the room… God, his muscles were just screaming at him to not move at all yet, he knew that he had to keep moving or else he wouldn't be able to do anything at this point. Taking a deep breath, the young man was finally able to sit up as he stared at his mother.

She gave him a soft smile at her son before handing him a few pills to help him with the pain. If he remembered correctly, it was something to supress the pain, or at least to help stop it for a werewolf that was starting his transformation. Just to make it a bit easier for them while they dealt with the pain that they go through for their first transformation and afterwards until they have adjusted to it.

Breathing softly the young man took the pills and saw that his mother held out a glass of water for him as well. Did he miss her bringing that into the water? Giving himself a mental shrug, he carefully took the water, his body still screaming at him before he was able to accept the water and drank the water as he finished off the pills and let out a soft sigh.

"What should I expect?" asked Naruto with a frown.

Both of his parents frowned a little as they turned to each other, before turning back to their son. Minato sighed softly as he said "To be honest, we're not sure how this will affect you now since you are older than the average werewolf would normally be. The only thing we know is that if it were a normal transformation from an earlier age, you'd mostly have an increase in appetite for meat and increased senses. There could be more to it than we think, we'll have to wait and see…"

Great, he was such a failure as a werewolf that his parents had no idea what to expect from him at all! It just seemed that everything was going against him lately, and then of course this happening to him was happening. Could this get any worse for him? He had no idea, though he knew that he had to be careful, there was no way that he could handle it if this kept happening to him. "Wait, what about Hinata and Sasuke? They were with me when I blacked out." Naruto asked with a frown on his face.

"Hinata stayed with you while Sasuke went to get help. You were out of it that she almost thought you were dead. Though she thought otherwise when she kept checking your pulse every few minutes from what she's said." Minato said with a calm voice.

Oh god, Hinata stayed with him the whole time? It made him feel at least a little happy that she stayed with him. In fact, his heart picked up pace a little in his chest causing him to blush at the thought. Though, it did sadden him knowing that he had worried Hinata like that. It was the last thing that he ever wanted to do to her. "I can't believe I worried her so much." Naruto whispered softly before running a shaky hand through his hair. God, it still hurt to move his arm though not as much. At least the meds were kicking in at the very least.

"Do not worry Naruto." Minato said with a grin on his face. "She wasn't crying long anyway, maybe a few minutes or maybe just a few tears." Though, sadly he messed up when he had said that to his son.

 _"Hinata was crying?!"_ shouted Naruto, ignoring the pain that was hurting him as his own voice rang in his ears. Kushina glared at her husband before slapping him upside the head and calling him an idiot. Quickly, Naruto tried to get out of bed, only for his parents to push him back down. "I have to see her! I have to tell her that I'm alright now!" shouted Naruto, still ignoring the pain of his ears ringing.

"Naruto, breathe! We told her that you'd be okay! She called a while ago while you were still asleep and we told her that you were okay. Just relax okay, this isn't helping you right now." Minato said, hoping that he would get through to his son. This was something that had him a little concern. Sure, a wolf only picks one mate, and one only to live with for the rest of his life yet, it seemed that Naruto thought Hinata like that. Even though it wasn't official as of yet since he hadn't awoken as a werewolf yet.

Eyes flashing gold for a brief moment, Naruto stared at his father before looking down at his lap and sighed softly. "Sorry…" He whispered softly before rubbing his face. It seemed that his wolf nature was already starting to surface, maybe it was stronger than the average wolf, though that was something that he would have to wait and see, to know what happens. A strong werewolf hadn't happened like this in… maybe ever. Maybe he'd have to ask his father later on to make sure if he had any idea as to what could have caused this long wait of a transformation, and the possibilities of a strong werewolf.

As time went by, Naruto had asked his parents what he was to do about school. His parents answer, they had him pulled out of school and they'll have him home schooled until further notice. Such as, when he can at least control himself a bit better. The downside, he wouldn't be able to see Hinata anymore. Letting out a soft sigh, Naruto felt like a piece of him had died at the thought of not seeing her again. But, he knew that one day he'd see her again and kept that thought with him the whole time that he would be training to control himself.

Sadly, since he didn't have a life time of training like others his age would normally have, total control over himself would be near impossible yet not so. It would just take a lot longer or some kind of shock that would allow him to have control. Breathing deeply, Naruto knew that he would have to be careful with who knew this secret, in other words? No one. No one was allowed to know this secret, not even his best friend could ever know about this. The thought of anyone seeing him as a monster terrified him.

Over the course of the week, Naruto had started to notice a few things had started to change with him. His parents were right about a few things for sure. First off, he had wanted to eat meat a little more often, though he had tried to ignore the intense craving. Even just thinking about meat had only made his mouth water. Ugh, though he couldn't deny it, it was mostly chicken that he wanted the most out of anything else. Beef was okay, though it was still chicken that he wanted.

The next thing, it was the increase in senses. First off, was his sense of smell. With everything that had happened, and with how quickly it was happening it started to ware down on him. As soon as he would wake up in the morning, he could smell whatever his mother was cooking. Normally, he had no problem with that, though when he walked into the kitchen his reaction?

"Oh god! Mom that stings!" Shouted Naruto, holding his nose as tears pricked at his eyes. It was ramen, a favourite of his but the seasonings that his mother would use caused his nose to sting at the scent of it all. It was as if that he could smell the seasoning flow through the air and go _into_ his nose causing him to whine and whimper from the pain that would strike him. It almost felt like he was inhaling water, that was how bad it was stinging him right now.

"Oh god Naruto I'm so sorry!" Kushina said as she rushed to her son and helped him out of the kitchen, and to the living room. His nose still stung though the only thing that she could do to help him was to hold a wet wash cloth to his face. It wouldn't really do much but it could at least let the coldness distract him from the scents that were overwhelming him.

Sadly, there was more with his senses as they started to grow in their sensitivity. Even his hearing had increased, though more so after he had woken up. His hearing had gotten to the point that he could hear people at the end of the street so to speak. It would have been harder to prove since they lived in the forest though still not far from the main road. Covering his ears, Naruto tried to block out the sounds, it was a struggle, first his nose now his ears. What more could he do to help himself with this? Maybe get some kind of ear plugs that would help him until he could get himself well collected to control himself. He could hear cars, trucks and the animals within the forest. How could it be that this hurt him this much? How did his parents deal with the pain that all of this happened? Or did they have some way to block all of this?

Whining and whimpering, the young man just buried himself under blankets and pillows hoping to block out all the sounds that he had to deal with. He felt a terrible migraine coming on from all the loud noise. Even his parents couldn't help him with the pain that he was going through. Even they didn't feel this kind of pain when they themselves had started going through this. For them, what he was going through was a mere fraction, in Naruto's case it was tenfold.

 _'Dear god why is this happening to me…?'_ thought Naruto, his eyes filled with painful tears. It almost made him wonder if he had done something terrible in a past life yet, he couldn't really be a hundred percent sure as to what it was that could have caused this in the first place.

Over a few days, Naruto had also started to notice a few other things different about him. His temper was a bit out of control, getting angry when someone said the wrong thing, threatened him in some way when he had gone for a walk through the forest. Then of course when someone was in danger, he felt the desire to protect them. His parents mentioned that wolves are protective by nature, and thus the werewolves were also protective by nature. At least mostly when they were in control of themselves, when not in control a part of them is protective though its buried further deep down and hard to bring up.

Though, it does explain why his mother was protective of him most of the time. He had always thought it was because he was their only child, but it was because the female werewolves, were protective of their children more than their 'mates' since the males tend to be protective of the entire pack, but would do anything to protect their mate and offspring.

Another thing was that his… ahem, clothes weren't fitting properly. He had grown taller, had a bit more muscle to him. None of his shirts nor pants fit him anymore. It was as if he had hit a massive growth spurt if that made sense. It had been a shock when he woke up like that one morning. In fact he could still remember it like it was yesterday.

"What the hell?!" shouted Naruto, noticing that his sleep pants were tight on him. Normally, they were really baggy to the point that he had to tie them when putting them on. His shirt, was not just tight on him but it had ripped in some places. What hasn't ripped, mostly just clung to his body like a second skin. "I'll have to cut this off of me now!" He growled to himself as he carefully made his way to his bathroom and pulled out some drawers, hoping that he would find something that he could use to help him. Though, he didn't really find much to help him at this point. "Son of a bitch." He grumbled before making his way out of his room hoping that he could sneak to the kitchen before his parents woke up. There was no way that he would allow them to see him like this!

"Naruto?" came his mother's voice just before he made it into the kitchen. Damn it all… Whelp, may as well face the music at this point.

Gulping a bit, the young teen made his way into the kitchen and saw that his mother was and tried to keep his cool. "Mom, I… um… kinda out grew my clothes."

Turning around to face her son, Kushina couldn't help but stare with wide eyes. Apparently, she hadn't been expecting this kind of change to happen to her son. Maybe this was something that wasn't supposed to happen, though knew that she and her husband would have to do something to help him. Rushing to the drawers, the young woman pulled out a pair of scissors and carefully handed it to her son. "Go to your room, and I'll see if I can find something for you to wear. We'll go out to get you some clothes that fit okay?"

Looking away, Naruto whispered "I'd… rather stay inside. I don't want anyone to see me like this mom." Naruto couldn't face anyone. It seemed that all of this changing had caused him to feel ashamed to be seen out in public. Yet, the more that she thought about it, the more she figured maybe it was right. All of the sounds and smells would still be overwhelming him, not to mention he seemed to be squinting now. Had his sense of sight also started to increase now as well? Turning to the kitchen windows, the red haired woman closed the windows and saw that her son was no longer squinting.

"Son, are your eyes bugging you as well?" asked Kushina.

"A little… light bugs me right now though not too badly." Naruto answered his mother.

It seemed that even though his changes just started, they were trying to get all of the changes done and out of the way quickly to prepare him for the transformation. This was going to be a difficult time for him when he changed, though knew, just knew that this was going to be hard even after he did change. Just what was going to happen for him after? He couldn't go back to school, couldn't for a while anyway and it was best that they had someone that they knew, and trusted, to teach Naruto for the time being. Maybe one day, he would be able to go back to school.

"Don't worry son, I'm sure everything will work out in the end." Kushina said with a smile, hoping that she could at the very least encourage her son in some way.

Looking up at his mother, the young teen wondered if she was right. Everything just seemed rather difficult for him now as it was. Even though he knew that this was only going to get worse before it got better. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man said "I sure hope so mom, I don't know how much more of this I can take." After that, he started to make his way back to his room to remove the clothes that were still stuck to his body.

Maybe after he was able to transform, his problems could be solved for the most part, though he had a feeling that there was something horrible coming for him. What it was, he had no idea, but he would have to try to get through it, somehow anyway. "Now, to cut these damn clothes off of me!" growled out Naruto as he started to snip the clothes off.


	3. He's Back

Hinata stared blankly at the chalkboard. She knew that class was going to start, though she couldn't help but wonder… It had been years since she had seen Naruto. The only person that had even a bit of contact with him was Sasuke, but even that was limited. No one knew what had happened to Naruto after he blacked out that day, yet no matter what she just couldn't get any kind of answers.

Rubbing her face, the young woman just felt worried. Even now, after all these years she felt nothing but worry about him. The more she thought about it, the more she worried herself to the point of being sick to her stomach.

Taking a look around the classroom, she saw that some of the students were chatting among themselves. Some were talking about the new student that they were getting, someone who had been really sick for a few years who was mostly well enough to go back to school. Though, she wasn't really sure who this new student was though she wasn't going to question it. They normally got new students around the middle of the year to sometimes not long after the school starts.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman leaned back in her seat as she tried to think on what she could do, what she should do while she waited for the teacher to show up. Everything almost seemed like it was at nothing but a stand still at this point. Though, one thing was that she was thankful that Neji wasn't here anymore. Having graduated a while ago with him being three years older than her.

"Hey Hinata." Came a male voice, causing Hinata to look up and stare at Sasuke. He hadn't changed much, only that his hair was a little longer. He had gained a little more muscle over the years though mostly in his legs from what Sakura had told her… over… and over. Sasuke took a seat next to her for now as he asked "What do you think we'll get of a new student?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I don't mind who they are so long as they're nice." Hinata answered him honestly. If there was one thing that she hated, it was rude people. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman leaned forward, elbow resting on the table and her cheek laying against her open palm. "Sasuke," Hinata began. "Have you… heard anything about Naruto at all?"

This was part of the norm. Hinata would ask if he had heard anything about Naruto and every time, she hoped for some kind of news about him. Sasuke turned to stare at her for a moment, yet, the look on his face, it showed her that he hadn't heard anything. The guilt that flashed in his eyes, it only confirmed that he hadn't heard anything about the blonde haired teen that she tried to help all those years ago because he had blacked out.

Thinking about it again, the way she felt so helpless in helping him. It caused her heart to clench within her chest. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman whispered "I just hope he's okay."

"So do I. I don't know what happened. His parents haven't told me much of anything and Naruto won't tell me anything." Sasuke calmly explained, there was no way of knowing what it was that would give them any indication of Naruto's condition. Though, Sasuke did add "Yet, when I speak to him he sounds fine. I haven't gone to see him since… um…"

"What?" asked Hinata.

Sasuke let out a soft sigh as he rubbed his face, letting his hands run through the two locks of hair that framed his face. "I don't know where he lives. I'm his best friend yet I have no idea where he lives. He's never told me." Sasuke admitted with guilt.

That was rather odd. He had no idea where Naruto lives? That didn't seem right, there was no way that friends wouldn't know where the other lived right? Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman ran her hand through her long blue hair. She had let it grown out quite a bit since she was younger. She wasn't sure why but, she felt like she looked nicer with long hair instead of short hair that she had as a child.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman calmly said "Don't worry about it. It can't be helped. I'm sure one day we'll both see Naruto again. Maybe we can make an arrangement to meet him at some point. After all, there is no way that his parents can keep him inside all the time. After all, anyone would go stir crazy if they stayed inside at all times of the day."

"That is true. I'll try calling him after school today." Sasuke said before giving her a small smile only to sigh softly. It seemed that he was also troubled by something else. It had her curious as to what it was that had caused him to seem to… down? Was that the right word? Or was it crestfallen?

"Everything okay?" asked Hinata.

"Just trying to think on what I could get Sakura. I guess I forgot about a date night and she was really mad. Almost decked me because I forgot though I'm happy that she restrained herself." Sasuke answered before laying his head on the desk. It seemed that this really did bother him.

"Try making her dinner or something. Cook her something that you know she loves and the thought that you put in the meal would be enough to show her how sorry you are and how much you love her." Hinata said with a smile. Sasuke stared at him for a moment before grinning ear to ear. It seemed that he loved the idea, and for that, it also made her smile.

Though before Sasuke could say anything else, a voice rang in through the class. "Okay everyone, quite down and get back to your seats. We have our new student today." Said the teacher.

Sasuke made his way back to his seat, leaving Hinata alone as no one sat next to her. It almost seemed sad that everyone else had a seat partner but her. Though maybe the new student would end up sitting with her unless they'll move people around. The teacher, what was his name again? Oh well, she saw him stand by his desk as he calmly said "Okay, as many of you know, we are getting a new student." Okay, this was how it normally started though, she wasn't sure who it was yet. Or if the student was male or female.

"I want you all to make him feel welcome to be here. Now, as you also may know of, he had been out of school for a few years due to his health and now he is mostly, well enough to handle school. Make him feel welcome."

So, it was a male that was coming here. Now it had her curious as to who it was, yet she wouldn't know him most likely. After all, what are the odds that she'd know who it was. "Now, you may come in now." Called the teacher, causing Hinata, among the other students to stare at the door.

The door slid open, revealing a tall man. Well, tall for someone their age. He had blonde spikey hair with part of it held back with a hair tie in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. His skin, from what she could tell was a little tanned though not overly so. He wore a white t-shirt from what she could make out with a leather jacket covering most of his torso. A pair of blue jeans that had holes around the knees and a pair of black combat boots.

The way he moved, it was graceful in a way. Almost seemed as if his movements just seemed to flow like a river if that was the term she was using right. Hinata felt like she knew him. Felt like she had met him long ago but couldn't place her finger on it, whoever this was, he had changed a great deal from what she could make out of his profile thus far.

Soon, she saw him turn around to face everyone and that was when her own eyes widened in shock at what she saw. His face, had three whisker marks over his cheeks, and his eyes, blue as the ocean… Yet, his expression, it wasn't the same as it was all those years ago. What was once a happy and joyous appearance… was worn down and filled with some kind of pain. A pain that reached right down to the core of her very being. A feeling that she knew, just knew that there was something that he was hiding but couldn't share with anyone.

Even his eyes, looked hallow and empty… Yet, could it really be him? There was no way that this could be him, it just didn't seem right that this, this was…

"Now, introduce yourself to your classmates." Calmly said the teacher.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have been home schooled due to my health having gone… well, down the drain but I've gotten strong enough to return. I hope we all get along." Though, even with those words, Hinata had seen the way people were looking at him. Some of them looked a little at unease with Naruto. It almost seemed that Naruto gave off this weird aura about him, yet it didn't seem like she was bothered by it herself. Odd, taking another look up at Naruto, she saw that he was staring at her for a moment before averting his gaze. "I… I'm sorry if I seem frightening to you all. It was part of my… illness." He said the last part with a hint of hurt in his voice.

Could an illness really cause this to happen to… well, anyone? She had no idea, but she felt like she should do something to help him. What that was, she had no idea but… Hinata just felt compelled to help him in some way.

"Naruto, you may take a seat over there next to Hinata. Hinata, can you raise your hand please?" The Teacher requested.

Of course, the blue haired young woman raised her hand though doubted that she would even have too. She knew Naruto and he knew her, unless… he had forgotten about her. Naruto dug his hands into his leather jacket's pockets before he started to make his way over to his seat, his eyes downcast to the floor as he walked, though it almost seemed as if he was in his own world as he walked, yet still trying hard to keep his focus on what was going on in front of him.

One of the other students held out their foot, causing Naruto to yelp as he fell forward and hit the floor. Everyone, excluding Hinata and Sasuke, were laughing at the fallen blonde. In fact, Hinata was about to say something, until she saw something… strange.

Naruto pushed himself up and whipped his head to stare at the culprit, yet, it was the sound that she was sure that she heard, was what threw her off. She was sure, that he had released some kind of angry growl, no, not angry… bloodthirsty.

The teen that Naruto stared at, was looking on in fear, fear for his life. For what felt like an eternity, but was really less than a minute, Naruto's growl ceased to nothing. Only a soft "Sorry" was mumbled from the blonde before he pushed himself back up to his feet and took his seat. He just looked down at the desk, almost feeling everyone's gaze upon him. He seemed out of sorts, almost as if he felt like he didn't belong. At least, that was the feeling that she was getting from him. Yet, she couldn't really be sure of that but… if she could feel it, why was she feeling that from Naruto in the first place?

"Naruto?" She whispered softly as the teacher went on about the lesson plan for the day. He slowly moved his head in her direction for a brief moment, a small smile gracing his lips. It seemed he was happy that she said his name, but… did that mean anything right now? She had no idea, but it had her worried about him with how he acted not even a moment ago.

"Yes, Hinata?" whispered Naruto.

"Do you… remember me?" asked Hinata.

Naruto opened and closed his mouth a few times. As if trying to think of the right words, though as he did that action, even if it wasn't much of a movement of his lips she was sure that she saw… fangs? When did Naruto have fangs? This was getting more and more confusing the moment she stared at him. Soon, his lips pressed into a thin line as if he had found the right words that he had to say to her… yet, what he said, broke her heart.

"Sorry, never met you in my life." He whispered before turning back to his desk.

* * *

Hinata had no idea what happened. It had almost seemed as if he had just… forgotten about her. Sure, she hadn't spoken to him all that much, with her being so shy but… they had every single class together. Somehow anyway, and yet he had no idea who she was. It almost hurt to hear those words from him. Even after all that concern that she felt for him, he just had no idea who she was. Blinking slowly, the young woman looked up when she heard the bell ring loudly. It seemed as if it was lunch time. Had she been out of it that long?

Shaking her head, the young woman turned her head and saw that Naruto had already gotten up and left. Frowning a little, the young woman pushed herself up to her feet as she started to make her way toward her locker to grab her lunch. Her thoughts jumbled though she knew that she would have to do something to talk to Naruto. She wanted to know if he remembered much of anything from the last time they had ever met.

Making her way to her locker, Hinata thought that she saw Naruto next to hers. Well, he was sure in the same area as hers though she couldn't be sure from the distance that she was at. He was messing with the lock on his locker, his gaze focused as she got ever closer to him. Though what she failed to notice at first was the slight shaking of his body. Naruto tightly gripped at the lock for a moment before releasing a small growl.

That growl again… what was with that growl in the first place? Shaking his head, Naruto dropped the lock for a moment before he checked his pockets for something. Only to let out a soft sigh as he laid his head against the door of the locker. It seemed that he was trying to get his lunch but couldn't get the locker open. Frowning a little, the young woman made her way over to Naruto as she asked "Need help?"

Turning his gaze to her for a moment, only to look away as he said "What makes you think I need help?" It didn't sound rude, more along the lines of… curious. Did it confuse him that she did really want to help him at all?

Shaking her head, the young woman calmly said "Because you can't get your locker open and you looked in your pockets for something. I'm guessing you're trying to get your lunch from your locker right?" Staring at her from the corner of his eye, Naruto almost seemed like he was thinking about what he should, or could say to her at this point in time. Yet, no matter what, it almost seemed like he couldn't think on what he should say to her. Giving him a small smile, she gently moved him aside as she asked him "What's your combination?"

Naruto had let out a slight startled gasp as he felt Hinata move him over so she could get better access to his locker. Of course, she ignored it for the most part. Hearing him take a deep breath, Hinata listened carefully as he spoke the numbers for his locker as she started to turn the dial to the right numbers. After that, she smiled as a soft click was heard as she pulled the lock and twist. Allowing herself to pull the lock upward as she pulled it out of the slot and held the lock out to Naruto. Though, what she had failed to notice, was how close he got to her, he was mere inches from her face. The way his eyes just seemed to stare at her, a hint of longing was held within the blue depths.

"Naruto?" she whispered softly, only to cause him to blink. Snapping him out of his trance as he pulled himself back and looked away. A soft blush tinted his cheeks as he tried to void looking at her. It seemed, that he had some kind of… moment? She had no idea, though she knew that there was something wrong with him.

"Thank you." He whispered hoarsely before opening his locker, pulled out a small container and closed the locker. Locking it back up and quickly made a mad dash to get away from Hinata. Why did it seem like he was… trying to avoid her? As if being near her, caused him some great pain to shoot through him. The way he had stared at her before, it seemed like he wanted to be near her. Wanted more than he was letting on yet, he compelled himself to move away from her.

Maybe she should chat with Sasuke later. He knew Naruto better than anyone, and since Naruto had returned, Sasuke was bound to want to try to talk to the blonde who, seemed to have changed a bit since he had disappeared in a way. Though, that may only end up being wishful thinking on her part.

 _'Does he even remember what happened in the first place? Or is he hiding himself from people just so he doesn't cause some kind of harm?'_ thought Hinata, unsure if she would ever get an answer from anyone in the first place.

Sighing softly, Hinata went to her own locker, which turned out to be, indeed, right next to Naruto's before unlocking it… grabbing her lunch and something to entertain herself while she ate. Though, the young woman turned to where she saw Naruto walked off. It had her puzzled… what could have caused Naruto to be so closed off like he was in the first place? Was there something wrong with him or was he hiding something that had happened to him while he was sick? "Maybe one day I'll find out, though I think he'll tell me when he's ready. If I want to be his friend, I'll have to earn it and not force myself into his life." With that in her head, the young woman made her way to the cafeteria, just wanting to get through the day.


	4. Chat

Naruto made his way to the roof, just wanting to get away from everything that surrounded his life. Or in this case, to get away from the people that surrounded him. There were too many scents, to many sounds, to many _people_ all together! It was driving him insane, and it was harming his mental state. Sitting near the edge, his legs hanging over the roof, through the bars that lined the roof so no one would fall over… the young man couldn't help but stare blankly.

When he came back to the school, or at least came back to attend high school, he hadn't expected Hinata to be here. She was still as beautiful as he remembered… no, more so. Letting out a longing sigh, the young man laid on his back as he gazed up at the sky. He wanted to tell her, tell her that he still remembered her but, how could he when he had pretty much pushed her out of his life as if she hadn't mattered? Of course she mattered to him, mattered more to him than life itself yet… he couldn't tell her. Now, he may never get the chance to tell her how he felt about her. "Who would love a monster anyway?" he asked, not expecting to get an answer.

His parents had tried what they could to help him gain control over himself. Sadly though, his case is very rare, one in a million or so. Or was it one out of ten werewolves who either don't shift at all, or… in his case, shift at a later, very later, age. It just seemed so… unreal maybe. Yet, he knew that he had to do something, he had to try to live a normal life and keep going with his tests of endurance, and mental preparations so he could gain control of himself.

Though, now that he thought about it, Minato had looked… afraid when Naruto struggled for control. Had he seen something like this before in the past? Had he dealt with something like this himself in the past, but hadn't been able to share it?

Shaking his head Naruto sat back up and opened up his plastic container, and started to munch on the couple sandwiches that his mother packed for him. He had been rather exhausted from last night's… transformation. Shuddering at the memory, one of the very few times he could remember everything, it scared him. Scared him thinking that he would never be able to fully control it. When the transformations did happen, he was, but wasn't aware of his actions. It was as if he was in the back seat of the car and was only able to watch as the driver did all the driving.

Then… the one day, he had attacked his father out of some kind of… bloodlust. Shaking his head, Naruto tried to ignore it, tried to ignore all the feelings and emotions that were surging through him. The ones that he could remember, were the desire to kill, the freedom to run and be free of his human skin… the feeling of his strength and speed… all of it was so powerful and overwhelming that he almost feared that he would lose himself entirely.

Looking up at the sky, the young man couldn't help but wonder… would he lose himself? Lose any part of his humanity to the wolf that dwelled within him? He couldn't help but frown at that, yet… what made it worse, was if he would ever attack Hinata. "Hinata…" He whispered softly.

Thinking about her… it nearly broke his heart… more so, when he lied to her when she asked if he remembered her. Of course he remembered her, he never forgot about her. Why would he? She was the girl of his dreams… or, was she a woman now? Regardless, she was the only one for him… Wait, did that sound creepy?

Shaking his head, the young man leaned back on the roof as he just kept his gaze up at the sky above him. What is he to do now? He could try to live a normal life, or at least as normal as he could as a werewolf. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder if him being so close to her was only putting her in danger. He was even drawn to her scent when she was close to him, just like when she was helping him with his locker. Even now, he could faintly smell her scent wafting through the air.

Shuddering in slight pleasure, Naruto couldn't help the soft whine that escaped his throat. How was it that her scent had such power over him? It made no sense to him, though he knew that he had to be careful, he had to make sure that he didn't allow himself to be consumed by her, he had to keep his distance, as far from her as he could so long as it could be helped.

Though, now that he thought about it… he knew that he would have to join something to help him with his training, well his mental training. In order to keep his inner wolf in check, he had to do some mental exorcises or something like that so he could keep his wolf in check. Yet, smelling Hinata had kept him calm, partly so anyway. Nah that was just a coincidence. Nothing more and nothing less.

Closing his eyes, Naruto tried to keep himself calm and composed, yet that seemed easier said than done at this point. Maybe he needed to get some kind of advice on this… There was only one man that he could talk to, and the only one that knew of his 'condition' as it was. Pulling himself away from the ledge of the roof, Naruto finished off his lunch and started to make his way to the door that had lead him to the roof, and made his way to the only person that could help him in this situation.

"Iruka, can you please help me… I'm already starting to get overwhelmed…" Naruto asked as he sat on a chair in an office. Sitting behind a big mahogany desk sat a tall tanned man with dark brown hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail. He wore a simple white dress shirt and when he had been standing earlier, black slacks and matching black shoes. The man just stared at Naruto with calm brown eyes as he seemed to be calculating something in his mind.

* * *

"Naruto, it is to be natural that you are overwhelmed. Yet, your father and mother believed that this would help you try to keep calm and control over yourself." Iruka said with a soft sigh before leaning back in his chair. "Plus, it is to help you cope with being around other people. Even if they do not know what you are."

"Yeah, really helpful. I growled at someone for tripping me Iruka." Naruto glared.

"I will not lie, that didn't help your cause. They may think of you as… unnerving." Iruka said while scratching the scar across his nose.

Naruto could only give the scarred man a bland look. Yeah, again that wasn't really helping his cause at this point. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man leaned in his seat as he just blankly looked at the ceiling. What could he do? It just seemed like that no matter what he did he just couldn't get over the fact that he couldn't have stopped his anger at the fact that someone tripped him because he was new. He didn't want that to keep happening, all he wanted was to live a normal life yet knew that it wouldn't happen so long as he was a monster.

"Naruto," came Iruka's voice, causing the young werewolf to look up at the tanned man as he stared at him with a blank face. Iruka though, seemed calm and understanding. "I know what you're going through, I do… at least, in a way…" Oh yeah, of _course_ Iruka knew what Naruto was going through. Of course he knew what it was like to transform at the tip of a hat and possibly lose all sense of self and have no control over himself. There was no way that Iruka could ever understand what he was going through right now. "I was a teenager once myself Naruto and I too had… trouble controlling my anger much like you do." What the hell was that supposed to mean?! "What I did to help me control my anger, was that I joined a club to help me get out all of the anger and put it into something that I could do that was productive."

Rolling his eyes, the young man wondered what it was that Iruka was tiring to tell him. Was he trying to tell him to join some kind of club or something? Fat chance that was gonna be. There was no way that he would be able to handle a club in the first place. Not with how his 'episodes' were at the moment. He never knew when he would transform or would have to leave. Before Naruto could even speak when he opened his mouth, Iruka held up his hand and silenced him. "Before you think of a reason not to join, I'll just tell you this." Naruto frowned a little, curious as to what it was that Iruka was going to say. "Your father and mother would agree with me if I told them that joining an activity would help you with your mental training. Though, since you can only join one club and there is only one opening anyway, I think the swim club could use a member."

"But Iruka, how would I attend meetings or competitions if I… change?" Naruto said the last word with a wince. Just thinking of his transformations always left phantom pains shooting through his body. He wrapped his arms around himself as if thinking that he was going to change on the spot, thankful that no one could walk into the office anyway since Iruka had locked the door as soon as he saw that it was Naruto at his door. "I can't risk it…"

"I have that settled. Everyone here knows that you are an… ill child. I'll just have to tell the swim captain that you won't be able to compete and that you can only attend the meetings, and of course if you are starting to feel ill to allow you to leave." Man, how was it that Iruka could think things through like this in the first place? It just seemed like he was very well prepared for this in the first place. As if he had done something like this before… but how was that even possible at this point? Iruka was human, his father had said as much when he was first attending the school so he could get his education.

Frowning a little, Naruto was once more about to speak, until Iruka once more held up his hand to silence him. "Naruto, before you even attended the school I had a chat with your father. I had to make sure I had everything prepared for when you started here. We had to make sure that when you were to 'change' or trying to fight off your pain of a possible transformation to either bring you here or to at least allow you to leave the classroom." Turning his calm gaze to the window behind him, mostly by turning around in his chair he let out a soft sigh. "This was the only way that we could think of to prepare you for your training while you are here at the school." Prepare him?

"Since you can't do the other kind of training here at the school, your father and I have prepared other ways for you to train your mind so you can get better control." Iruka leaned back in his chair, though… it almost seemed like the air around Iruka had changed… Some sort air of understanding… or something like that.

"We all just want what is best for you Naruto."

Iruka turned back to stare at Naruto and he couldn't help but notice the slight frown on the teen's face. It wasn't a frown of sadness… but… guilt? "So, Naruto, wanna tell me another reason why you came here? Feeling some kind of guilt? Did you may be hurt someone?" Iruka asked as he leaned forward on his desk with a calm stare.

"I didn't attack anyone!" Shouted Naruto.

"I didn't say you did. I only asked if you had hurt someone, and if you had attacked someone I would have known about it already. Now, what happened to have caused this guilt to consume you?" Iruka said with a calm but stern voice. "Now Naruto, please tell me what happened."

The young werewolf could only sigh softly. How was it that Iruka just seemed to know what he was feeling, or at the very least just seemed to know what it was that he was feeling? Letting out a soft sigh, Naruto started to go on about how his day had started. About how he had introduced himself to his class, how one of his fellow students had tripped him and growled. After that, he had sat next to Hinata only for him to have felt a sense of calm when he had smelled her scent. How it was that he was calm by her scent alone, he had no idea but well, he wouldn't mention that much about that.

After that, when she had asked him if he remembered her, well… he lied. The lie itself had broken his heart to the point that he couldn't help but feel guilt over the whole thing. He wanted to tell her so badly that he did remember her. That he still cared about her like anyone else could and so much more but, he knew that he couldn't do that. Naruto paused a little bit, as if he was trying to think on what he could say next, as to what it was that he should say to Iruka next at this point.

When he had seen how sad that she had looked, it had hurt him more than he had thought possible. How it clawed at his heart, how it made him want to cry out but he kept it to himself. Even after lunch had came around and he struggled with his locker. Hinata had came around and helped him to unlock it for him, and god did he love her scent. He had lean in close to her, wanting to smell her scent as much as he could. Damn, did Naruto feel like a fool at the time, how much he had wanted to take what he did back but knew that he couldn't now. Not after he had denied her question by telling her a lie.

Though it wasn't like he could tell her that she had haunted his dreams while he was away but again, that was something that he wasn't going to tell Iruka that. Not even his own parents knew what he had been going through at the time of him being away from his school, away from Hinata.

"It seems to me that you feel terrible for lying to her. Tell me, how strong are your feelings for Hinata?" Asked Iruka with a frown on his face.

"I-" Naruto gulped, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. What was he to say? He couldn't really explain how strong these feelings were, even he didn't fully understand it. "I don't know." Was his honest answer. He knew that they were strong, but just not sure how strong they were. It was just one of those things that he didn't think that he could fully understand in the first place. Closing his eyes, Naruto looked up as he asked "Can I just go now please? I'll join the stupid club but, I have a few requests."

"Alright, what are they?" asked Iruka with a frown.

"I want to use the track and the music room." Naruto requested.

"Alright, but only when the track team isn't using the field, and when the music room is free. That are the only times you can use the track and the music room." Well, that sounded fair. Taking a deep breath, Naruto nodded to the terms and pushed himself up from his seat as Iruka calmly said "You can go to the swimming pool tomorrow. I will send in the form for you and then you can go. Just go pick out a dark coloured pair of trunks. That's all you need." Well, that sounded fair once again though he still wasn't keen on being topless. Letting out a soft sigh, Naruto started to make his way out of the room until Iruka calmly said "Just know Naruto, if you have any other problem, just let me know okay? I'm here to help you through this tough time."

Turning to stare at Iruka for a moment, the young blonde could only nod at him before making his way out of the room. What more could he do or say? There wasn't much that he could do really. Though, at least he was able to do something to appease his parents and still do what it was what he enjoyed out of this life. Though, he just hoped that he would be able to still get through his life like this.

Though at the same time, he still feared for himself. Thinking that someone was going to find out about his secret and somehow tell everyone in the school. Casting him out further than he already felt and of course, exposing his family for what they were. Monsters. Shaking his head, Naruto knew that he had to stop thinking like that, he had to keep his mind clear or else it could trigger a transformation. Even though most of them were random, it was thoughts like these that would normally be the trigger. "Just stay calm Naruto and you'll be alright, that's all you can do right now. Just stay calm." He told himself softly, hoping to get through the rest of the day.

* * *

 **hey everyone, Fire Inu Princess here! Look, I wanna thank you all for being so patiacent with me over the last... five weeks? I dunno, anyway I have moved into my new apartment, I'm still unpacking some stuff though and I just got a new couch and bookcase in today so I've had a few more things to unpack (my books, games and DVDS only to discover I'm missing some of my books so I have to replace them) and I'm just taking a bit of a break here before I go to bed for the night. Now, I want to tell you all that I won't be updating once a week like I used too because of work but I can still try when I can. Now, as for Naruto in this story, I am open to some suggestions for what he should go through on his path of control over his wolf-self. Anyway, until my next update I'll see ya later!**


	5. Dream

After school, Naruto had managed to make his way home, or at the very least he was leaving the school building. He didn't know what he should do, he had a way to let out all of his pent up energy when he couldn't run through the forest. School would take up some of his time, then of course knowing Iruka, he had called his parents already and told them about the swim team needing someone else so they could compete. Yet, he couldn't really compete himself, not with the risk of him transforming.

If it got down to it, he could at least sit on the bench, and if he was close to transforming, then he could just hurry and get out of the room pretending that he had food poisoning. "That could work…" He mumbled to himself. Suddenly, his ears perked, hearing some of the students.

"Is that him? The new student?"

"Yeah, I heard that he growled at someone in his class, for no reason!"

That was a lie, the guy tripped Naruto! Okay sure, he shouldn't have growled but, but still! Tripping someone new, or not, was still wrong. It wasn't funny, and they shouldn't have done that in the first place. God, people like them made him sick to his stomach. "They won't know anything about me anyway." He whispered to himself.

"Though, you can't deny it… he is good looking." Naruto blushed at her words. Turning his gaze shyly over to the gossiping girls, he saw that they would gaze at him now and again, one girl had a scowl, while the other had a faint blush on her face. Well, at least some people still thought of him as handsome, though they would never have room in his heart. His heart belonged to another that much was for certain.

Thinking about her, his heart would beat faster, making his blush go a little darker. Her expression though, the one that she had shown him when he claimed to have 'forgotten' her. It broke his heart, and it caused him to feel like he was the worse man alive. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man started to walk to the gates. He had a ways to get home, though it gave him a chance to think. He had to think of a way to make sure that he could live a normal school life. That was the only thing that he wanted, he just wanted to live a normal life. The kind of life that he had before he… before he became a monster.

Tightly shutting his eyes, hands clenched into tight fists, Naruto didn't know what he could do. Didn't know what he should do. There was still so much that he didn't understand, why did he suddenly have to transform so late in his life instead of when he was supposed to in the first place? Why does he have to struggle so much with this? His parents have no idea how to help him but with the basic training for… for _children!_ His parents don't understand the struggle that he has to go through! They could _never_ understand the pain, and torment that he had to go through just so he could live a normal damn fucking life! A growl ripped its way out of his throat, causing a few passersby to run away from him. He didn't care! He just felt, so angry at himself, at his parents, at, at just everything!

"Naruto?" came a voice, causing Naruto to stop and turn around quickly to stare at Hinata, whom was staring at him with worry and concern in her pale, but beautiful lavender coloured eyes. Why did it have to be her that had to approach him? Gulping a bit, Naruto's eyes turned as he stared at the people from the corner of his eye. He could see them whispering, no, not just see them, but hear them whispering among themselves.

"Is she really talking to him? Isn't she afraid of him?"

"I know right, he's scary. Come on he was growling not long ago!"

"Maybe he'll just beat her up and take her money."

Gulping a bit, Naruto knew that he had to keep his wits about him right now. They were wrong, he wouldn't attack her, and he wouldn't beat her up and take her money. Turning his gaze back to the woman that held his heart, Naruto calmly said "Yes Hinata?" He was trying to sound calm, hoping that he sounded as calm as he wanted. There was no way that he would allow himself to be nervous around Hinata, he had to make sure that he got home as quickly as possible. He had to get away from here…

"Are you okay? You seemed like you were in pain…" Well, she was half right, he was in emotional pain instead of the usual physical pain. No, he only felt pain and anger right now, though it was mostly because of what he was at this point. She would never understand him, even if he just out right told her, it wasn't like she would believe him. Then again, he couldn't tell her or there could be unseen consequences to that knowledge.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. I just need to go home and rest." He said with a small smile. To be honest though, he did appreciate her concern for him. It touched his heart and made him love her all the more. Hinata just had a big heart that could love anyone, and be concerned… even if they were a jerk like he was claiming that he had forgotten her. "I'll see you later Hinata." He started to walk away until, he felt something grab his hand.

It was soft, smooth, and filled with warmth. Turning his gaze, he saw that Hinata was holding his hand. Her eyes filled with nothing but worry for him, causing his heart to beat quicker in his chest. Damn it, he didn't act like he was supposed too! It was hard for him to act like an anti-social man when it was her. "Naruto, please… tell me that you do remember me. Please." The way she pleaded, it broke his heart. Damn it, he wanted to tell her so damn badly. Tell her that he remembered her that he loved her but damn it all, he couldn't. If he had been just a man that couldn't transform maybe it could have happened but, now that he could, there was no way that they could ever be together.

He would grow old and live alone. For, he could never love anyone as much as he loved Hinata.

Looking away from her, shame clearly written all over his face. "I don't. I have no idea who you are, this is the first day I've known you. I'm sorry." His heart broke lying to her, why did it have to hurt him so much to lie to her? Damn it all, he hated having such strong feelings for her right now. "Now, let go of me, I have to go home." Hinata though didn't let go of him. She tightened her hold over him, though it wouldn't hurt Naruto no matter how hard she tightened her grip over him. "Hinata, I said let go of me."

"I know you remember me, I saw it in your eyes!" Hinata exclaimed. Damn it, was he just that easy to read? Tightly shutting his eyes, gritting his teeth as he tried to think of a reason for him to get her to let her go. But what more could he do other than to just keep denying everything?

"You are mistaken. I have no idea who you are." He tried again, hoping that she would get it through her head that he wouldn't relent on what he told her. No matter how much she begged or pleaded with him, he just couldn't show that he did in fact remember.

"Stop lying to me Naruto! I remember you, you used to be so nice and filled with nothing but laughter and joy! What happened to the boy that Neji tried to push away but you still wanted to talk to me, to be my friend!" If only she knew, that he was really trying to get her attention because he loved her. Not just to be her friend but so much more. "What happened to the boy that used to play with me when we were children? I remember that, you helped me when I hurt my ankle and couldn't walk anymore. You carried me home! So why can't you-"

 _"That was a damn long time ago Hina-chan!"_ shouted Naruto, not noticing that he had messed up with his words, but, had also called her by the childhood nickname that he had called her that day. Eyes snapping open, he quickly turned to Hinata and saw that her eyes had widened as she heard what he had called her. Gulping, and feeling her grip go slack on his hand, Naruto took that chance to run.

He had to get away from here. Had to get away from Hinata and the mistake that he had made. Damn it, why couldn't she have left things alone right now!? He can't face her now! Hinata will know now that he did remember her, but, how could he do this?! He hadn't meant to fuck up this bad already, and on his first day no less!

"I fucked up so fucking badly!" Cried out Naruto as he ran faster than he should. Not wanting to stick around the school any longer, he made a quick way home, passing by anyone who, would only see him as nothing but a blur. For once, he was thankful for his speed, as he just seemed to zip on by everything. Using his enhanced eyesight to help him get home and without running into anyone or anything for that matter.

Soon, he saw his house but dared not to stop. Quickly, he ran to the door, opening it as he ran inside. He could see his mother in the kitchen. "Oh hi Naruto, how was- wait Naruto?" He didn't bother to stay long, he just ran up to his room, not bothering to take off his shoes as he rushed. Just reaching his room and slamming the door behind him and locking it. Breathing heavily, he leaned his back against the door as he tried to get his thoughts together. Gritting his teeth, feeling his entire body begging for air. He had ran for that long, nor that fast before, had it worn him out and left him rather breathless.

Sliding down the door, Naruto tried to be angry, tried to be mad at himself, but… damn it all, he just couldn't do that. Curling up in a ball, Naruto wanted to cry but he couldn't even do that. "Why did this have to happen to me? I don't want this, I didn't want to be a werewolf, and I didn't want to leave Hinata like that and pretend not to remember her but… Damn it!" He slammed his fist against the door, gritting his teeth as he tried to get the events out of his head. Again, nothing.

Closing his eyes and letting out a soft sigh, he pushed himself up from the floor and walked over to his bed. All he wanted to do was sleep before dinner. Maybe that would do him a world of good right now. That was the only thing that he had on his mind now, was to just fall asleep and hope and pray that this was nothing more than a terrible nightmare that would go away the moment he woke up. "That sounds good to me…" He grumbled before falling on his bed and closed his eyes.

The soft feeling of his pillow, he almost thought that all his worries had already started to drift away. Yawning softly, he drifted off to sleep.

 _Naruto walked through a long tunnel that was enveloped in a thick fog. It had him curious, what would have him walk down this tunnel anyway? Looking around, he saw that, well, from what he could see, was that he was on a normal looking road. Yet, the road itself looked worn down and long forgotten. "Wonder where I am…" He asked himself, not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing right now, yet he was still walking forward._

 _Taking another glance around the area, the young man wondered what was at the end of this tunnel. It just seemed so, odd. If this was a road, why had it been forgotten? "Maybe it was just abandoned because it became too dangerous" Suddenly, with those words, it made Naruto think if that would happen to him. He was too dangerous, would he be abandoned as well when he could no longer fight his wolf?_

 _Letting out a soft sigh, the young man managed to make his way out to the other side of the tunnel and held up his hand to block out the blinding light that almost seemed to have surrounded him. "What the fuck?" He growled out, blinking a few times as he saw the light starting to fade until it just shined brightly above him like it would in the afternoon._

 _Looking around, he saw that he was near the old park that he used to play at when he was a child. Odd, this place hadn't looked this good in years. The park still had swings, swings that weren't hanging by a thread. The slide was smooth steel and hadn't rusted with time and age. No one would get hurt sliding down that slide like they would now if they tried._

 _Turning to the monkey bars, he saw that none of the bars were missing and were still standing tall and strong though, with the height that he was right now, it was maybe just a little taller than he was. "Why am I here?" He asked himself, not sure if he would even get an answer in the first place._

 _Suddenly, he heard laughter reaching his ears. Turning his gaze, he saw a small boy running through the park. He had spiky blonde hair much like his own, though his was a little shorter. He wore a simple white shirt, black pants and black sneakers. He just seemed to run as if he didn't have a single care in the world right now. To him, it surprised that his kid self would seem so happy and carefree. Then again, maybe that was because the current him wasn't as happy, this version was before his werewolf blood finally 'awakened' after being dormant for so long._

 _Letting out a soft sigh, he whispered "If only the kid knew what was coming for him years from now." He wanted to laugh at the cruel fate that would soon come for his younger self. There was no way that he could run from this fate, there was just no way, that he could ever run away from this fate of his._

 _Suddenly, the younger version of himself stopped by the swings, causing the older Naruto to look over as well. Frowning, he couldn't help but stare at the kid that now sat on the swings. He didn't know why but, this all seemed very familiar to him. The kid was a girl, he could tell that much from the yellow dress that she wore. White sandals could been seen on her feet though, her body language said that she was upset about something._

 _He remembered this, this was when he first met Hinata. They were maybe five at the time he believes. He couldn't really remember how old they were at the time when this happened. But, he thinks that this was around the time he first started to develop feelings for her._

 _"Are you okay?" asked Naruto's younger self. Causing Hinata to look up at him, her lavender coloured eyes shining with unshed tears as she just stared at him. Wiping her eyes, Hinata looked like she was about to speak, but couldn't as she let out a hiccup instead. "What's wrong?"_

 _"I… my mommy died. I can't see her anymore and, I don't wanna go home." His younger self frowned at that. Hinata looked like she was about to start sobbing again, only to blink in surprise when Naruto hugged her. How was it that his younger self was bolder than he was now as an adult? It surprised him, but he couldn't really be angry at this. They were kids, kids don't have as many problems as adults or young adults._

 _Naruto's younger self calmly said "My dad once said, that those we lose are still with us." He then pulled back and just gave her a huge grin on his face. "They are in our hearts. Living there, and feeling what we feel as we, and are there for us when we're sad." That's right, his father had said that before. He had said that when his grandma had passed away that year and it had hurt Naruto a great deal. She was one of the few people who hadn't cared that he couldn't shift into a wolf like the others but she loved him regardless._

 _"Really?" she asked with a frown._

 _"Yeah!" He said with a big smile on his face. "I'm Naruto, what're your name?" Hinata just blinked her eyes at him for a moment before she smiled back up at him. At least his younger self had been able to stop her from crying. He got a smile, and that was what made him smile._

 _"I'm Hinata." She said with a smile._

 _"Wanna play?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Holding out his hand, Hinata slid her hand in his causing Naruto to blush a little. Both the older version, and the younger version. The older Naruto couldn't help but smile gently as he watched them both running around and playing. It was the only time he thinks that he's ever really seen her smile like this. So carefree, so happy than he's ever seen her. Then again, after this meeting that was all they ever were really. Just, happy._

 _As he stared at Hinata, he couldn't help but wonder… why he hadn't been able to handle this as easily as a child more so than when he was able to now as an adult. Turning to stare at her once more, he couldn't help but smile gently. Hinata was so happy, and seemed to love everything around her again. The loss of her mother had been hard on her, though it seemed that his advice had helped her to get over those worries._

 _The younger Naruto chased her, a bright smile on their faces as they played their games of chase and the like. Though, before anything more could be done, Hinata let out a loud yelp and cried out in pain as she fell onto the ground. Naruto, both young and old, went to rush to Hinata, though the older Naruto couldn't move from his spot. "What's wrong?" asked Naruto with a frown on his face. He looked down, as did his older self and noticed the deep hole in the ground. It had caused Hinata to step in it and tripped hurting her ankle it seemed. That was what he had remembered anyway._

 _Hinata cried as she held her ankle, trying to stop the pain as she held onto it. The young Naruto frowned a little as he asked "Do you live far from here?" he tilted his head to the side in confusion._

 _"A little… you aren't going to leave me alone are you?" She asked with fear._

 _"No." He then turned around and knelt down in front of her. "I can carry you on my back! I can carry you to your dad and he can get you looked at!" He said, a smile plastered on his face. Hinata frowned a bit before nodding her head. Carefully, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled herself up without hurting him. After that, Naruto pulled her forward by her arms to a comfortable position then reached behind him and grabbed her legs. Pulling them forward, he pushed himself up and held onto her legs as he said "Just point in the right direction and I'll take you home."_

 _"Okay, thank you Naru-kun…"_

 _"No problem Hina-chan!"_

 _That's right, this was also the same day that they gave each other those nicknames. Sure, after a while, Neji had made sure that they couldn't play together anymore, or even hang out but, when they could it made themselves be able to enjoy each other's company. No matter how long they could share of it together. Letting out a soft sigh, Naruto felt terrible though. His relationship with Hinata was precious to him, but he just couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk going back to being her friend anymore, thinking that the wolf in him would come out and attack her._

 _What his parents say about how a wolf 'always protect their mate no matter what' is nothing but a sack of lies. There is no way to know that he would protect her, he was nothing but a monster no matter if he was full human, or a werewolf. He was just, nothing…_

 _"Do you really think that?" asked a voice._

 _Naruto turned around and stared at his younger self. Watching him with a frown on his face. "Why are you so afraid to be friends with Hina-chan again? She cares about us, and you care about her still. Why?"_

 _"You wouldn't understand. You haven't gone through the pain and torment that I have yet. You are nothing, but the younger version of myself that I had thrown away." Naruto answered with a glare._

 _"Or maybe, I'm still inside you locked away. You don't want to hurt Hina-chan, I know that. But, isn't staying away from her hurting her still?" asked his younger self._

 _Turning away, Naruto thought about that. Was it hurting her? It was, he knew that much. To be honest, he had thought that Hinata would have forgotten about him by now. Sure, even growing up together, they couldn't contact the other because of Neji getting in the way, so they couldn't get the other's phone number and after a while, they hung out less and less. As an heiress, she had to prepare for when she took over her father's company. He had come to terms with that but, he couldn't let go of her. He loved her._

 _Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm down his nerves, he turned back to his younger self. "I'm doing this to protect her."_

 _"No, you are doing this to protect yourself!" accused his younger self, causing Naruto to back up slightly. What? "You're afraid, you're afraid of getting close to hurting her. But you are still hurting her anyway! Doing this is hurting the both of you and yet you just don't care! You are only protecting yourself by pushing Hinata away and hurting her!" shouted the younger Naruto._

 _He could only stare at him with wide eyes. How could this be? Why was he getting lectured by a kid? Let alone his younger self. Turning away for a moment, Naruto ran a hand over his face, hoping to think of something to say. He had to think of something, anything really. But, he just couldn't really think of anything to say. "But, what if I shift and attack her?"_

 _"You are careful when that happens. You, mom and dad, and even Iruka have plans to make sure it helps you!" said Naruto's younger self with a smile. "Just, at least try to be her friend again?"_

 _Could he try? Maybe. Though, he couldn't make that promise. He thinks that he had already hurt Hinata by pretending not to remember her, and then of course shouting out his nickname for her by accident. Rubbing his face, Naruto calmly said "I cannot make promises of what is to happen but… I can maybe try."_

 _"That's all I want." After that, the younger Naruto disappeared and with that, Naruto's dream came to an end as everything surrounding him started to vanish._

* * *

 **here is chapter 5, I was gonna do this chapter differently, but I thought I'd delve into how Naruto and Hinata became friends in the first place and explained on how and why they hadn't hung out very often growing up. Yes, it was because of Neji. All his fault, blame him. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and no, they won't patch up their friendship right away, it will take a bit for that to happen since Naruto is still uneasy about being friends with well, anyone. Anyway, enjoy.**


	6. Struggles

Naruto groaned softly as he started to push himself up from bed. Blinking the fog from his eyes, he tried to think, tried to remember what had happened. "Oh… right." Naruto mumbled to himself before letting out a soft sigh. He had a weird dream, where his younger self pretty much demanded him to be friends with Hinata again. To let her back in his life. "Could I really do that?" He mumbled before climbing out of his bed and made his way to his bathroom to start getting himself cleaned up for school.

Sure, he knew that he told his younger-dream self that he would at least try to be friends with Hinata again but, well after yesterday, he didn't think that he could right now. Honestly, it would be a rather bit awkward to be around Hinata after his calling her by his old nickname for her.

Shaking his head, the young man reached for his hair brush and started to brush his messy spiky blonde locks. Blinking sleepily at his reflection, he saw that he had slight bags under his eyes, almost as if he hadn't slept at all throughout the… night? "Have I been asleep since I got home yesterday?" He asked himself with a frown.

Groaning, he knew that his parents would want to know what happened yesterday to have worn him out so much. More so with his mother, she would most likely yell so loud that his ear drums might burst. Shuddering at the thought, Naruto turned on the sink, allowing the cool water to fill it up as he rubbed his forehead. What was he to do? It was bound to be a day that he didn't want to deal with right now. Or ever for that matter.

Letting out a soft sign, the young man cupped his hands under the water before splashing it over his face. It felt cool to the touch, helping to wake him up but, it couldn't wash away what he felt. "What do I feel?" He asked himself, not sure what it was that he could feel. Or, what he should be feeling right now. Maybe a torrent of emotions were swirling within him, he was nervous, scared, shame, and anxious. So many emotions yet he just couldn't focus on one of them. Any time he would try, the other would just overwhelm him in the end.

Tightly shutting his eyes, the young man took a few deep breaths hoping to calm himself, tried to think of anything that would help him get through the day. All he could do was groan though, he just couldn't relax! Opening his eyes, he stared at his reflection once more. Could he be friends with Hinata again though? Would she even want to be his friend again after him disappearing for years and giving her the cold shoulder? "Life sure isn't fair." He grumbled before brushing his teeth, only to frown all the more when he saw the small fangs that he retained while he appeared human.

Fangs that could still as easily hurt or kill Hinata if he wasn't careful. Wincing at the thought, the young man just didn't think he could do it. There was no way that he could be with her in any shape or form. He was nothing, nothing but a monster.

"Naruto, you coming down for breakfast or what?!" Shouted his mother.

"Just finishing getting ready mom, be down in a minute." He called back.

"Alright, if not I'll come and drag you out!" Threatened his mother before he could hear her walking away. Sometimes he couldn't tell if she was serious or not with her threats but, best not to try to push his luck. Finishing up in the bathroom, the young man made his way over to his bedroom and grabbed something to wear for today.

He won't lie though, it was rather hard for him to find something to wear anymore. He had to go to the large section just so he had something that fit. Ever since his growth spurt, he pretty much shot up in height past his mother and just a little taller than his father. His muscles filled in though he kept those hidden for the most part. Grabbing an orange t-shirt and black jeans with holes on the knees, he threw those on before grabbing his long jacket and made his way down the stairs. He just wanted to eat and be on his way. Though, he didn't think that today would be any easier. _'Honestly, I'd rather stay home… forever.'_

Making his way to the kitchen, Naruto saw that his parents were just getting the table ready. Looks like it was bacon and eggs. His stomach growled at the thought of meat but he wouldn't complain. Grinning, he sat down and happily started to eat once he got his plate.

"So, Naruto." Minato began, causing Naruto to pause in his eating and look up at his father. "Iruka called me." Oh great. "He mentioned how he suggested to you about the swim team." Naruto could only nod as he swallowed what he had in his mouth. "Honestly, I think it'd be good for you. It'll help ease your mind and relax your body for your transformations." Oh boy, he was in on it now. That would be just so fantastic.

"Yeah, I agreed to the terms so long as I can use the Music Room and the Track so I can run." Naruto calmly said before he went back to eating his meal.

"Hm, you did always find music soothing, and running all you want just to have some kind of freedom." Minato thought it over a few times to himself, Naruto could see that when he stared at his father. "I like the idea. Swimming for relaxation in your body and mind, running to let out all that pent up energy while not at home, and music to sooth your mind of trouble and worries. I like it." He said with a grin before he too started to eat.

Well, at least that was something that he could agree on with his father. Maybe now he could just go back and enjoy a nice meal right now. That was the only thing that he wanted before he would go back to school for the day. Though, before he could even get up to leave, Minato calmly said "Go straight to Iruka when you get to school. He'll give you a note to give to the Swim Captain so you don't have to compete." Nodding his head, Naruto started to make his way out the door.

Leaving Minato and Kushina alone to themselves.

"I'm so worried about him." Minato whispered gently.

"You're doing all you can to help him though." Kushina reassured.

Minato let out a soft sigh as he leaned back in his seat. Head tilted backward as he gazed up at the ceiling, Minato tried to calm down the worry in his heart. "Kushina, it is so rare for a late bloomer in a werewolf. Very, very rare. I only knew one other that was like him and, I fear for our son if he ends up like him." Kushina frowned at her husband. She had heard the stories of another werewolf that had difficulty with his control years ago, long before Minato and her ever got married. If she was right, it was when they'd both would have been teens or so.

"I've seen the struggles, the fear, and worry someone would go through to gain control. He tried to do it all himself and yet, he lost himself. My father had him banished because he's killed countless humans and a few of our kin. I don't want that to happen to Naruto." Minato whispered softly, fear dripping from his words.

Kushina hugged her husband as she buried her face against his shoulder. "Minato, Naruto isn't alone though. He has us helping him as much as we can." Kushina whispered gently.

"I know that. But, with work, trying to maintain the clan, and to make sure that Naruto gets to school so he can have some kind of a semi-normal life… it makes it hard to spend time with him." Minato whispered. "The fear is still there though. I just don't want him to lose himself."

"He won't."

"How do you know this though?"

"Because, you said the other one had no one, Naruto has us, and Iruka, hopefully his friends helping him."

"True."

"Now, just relax and let your wife take care of you before you go to work alright?" Kushina said with a soft smile. Causing Minato to grin before nodding his head and allowed his wife to take care of him.

* * *

Naruto let out a soft sigh as he walked to the school. To be honest, he wondered if his school life would still be calm and normal. Then again, he highly doubted it since he had slipped up and yelled at Hinata by calling her by her old nickname. Closing his eyes for a moment, the young man took a deep breath hoping that he could just do something to help let out the pent up emotions within his heart.

Was the music room even available? Nah, he'd have to stop by there after he made his way out of the swimming team's room he'll go there and see if he could use it. It would be nice to be able to play something, even if it was only for a little bit.

Opening his eyes once more, the young man walked into the school and started to make his way to the indoor pool. In all honesty, he just wanted this over and done with so he could get out of the awkwardness of being in a possibly surrounded area. Thinking of being surrounded in such a populated area still made him a little nervous, though not as bad as it would be in the cafeteria. Now THAT was a heavily populated area.

Breathing deeply, the young man walked into the pool area and took a quick look around. Trying to find someone that he could talk too, though he wasn't sure who it was that he had to hand it too in the first place. Frowning a little, he was about to leave until he saw someone standing by the pool's edge, speaking to someone who was in the water. _'Hm, is that the captain?'_ thought Naruto before he started to walk towards the water. "Excuse me?" Naruto said with a frown.

The man turned around and stared at Naruto with emotionless eyes only for the man to blink at him in shock. "Naruto?" came the voice, causing Naruto to stare in shock as well. There was no way that this could be who he thought it was. Yet, the hair cut was still the same, still the same spikey black hair with two locks of hair framing his face and the hair on the back of his head looked like that of a tail of a duck.

"Sasuke? Are you the captain of the team?" Naruto asked with a frown on his face.

"I am, and damn you did get huge." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

Narrowing his eyes a little, his face tinting pink before saying "Yeah, but it isn't everything as it seems." Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he calmly asked "So, I'm here to hand this in." Sasuke watched as Naruto held out the form to his old friend. "Iruka thinks that it would be best for me to join the club so I could talk to more people." Naruto told a half-lie. Sure, it was true that Iruka did say to join the swim club, but not for that reason.

Sasuke took the note from Naruto and started to read it over. He rose an eyebrow at the note before looking over at the blonde teen in front of him. "You'll join the team but, you can't be in competitions?" Seeing Naruto nod, Sasuke let out a soft sigh. "Well, I guess it'll do for now. You'll be used as back up. Which, we'll never use anyway so no worries."

Letting out a soft sigh, Naruto looked up as he calmly said "Sorry Sasuke, if I could, I would help out more with this. Though, I do have my reasons for this."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. If I remember one thing, it was that you always have a reason for doing what you do. Just like how you tried to impress Hinata." Sasuke said with a smirk, causing Naruto to blush and look away. "Speaking of Hinata, I remember her telling me that you pretended to have no idea who she is, yet yesterday you called her 'Hina-chan' if I remember, that was your nickname for her wasn't it?"

"I… I uh…"

"Naruto, won't you tell me what you are doing?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"I can't, it's complicated. What I can say is that well, while I was away being sick that I had to endure things that no one should ever have to go through, and I am keeping Hinata at bay, in order to protect her." Naruto calmly said, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to think on what he could do, on what he could say to make sure that Sasuke wouldn't answer him. Honestly, he hadn't expected to see Sasuke here, and be a captain. He had always thought that Sasuke would have been in the Kendo Club or something like that. Swimming of all things, well that was something rather surprising.

Sasuke sighed softly as he ran a hand through his hair. His posture changing to what, Naruto would have guessed was some kind of defeat. "Look, Naruto…" Sasuke began, crossing his arms across his chest. "I won't tell you how to live your life, but what I will say is that you shouldn't keep Hinata away from you. Even if what you say is true, you've loved that girl pretty much forever. To keep pushing her away like this, it'll just hurt you both in the end."

"And I'll talk to her when I'm damn well ready damn it! First that weird ass dream!"

"Wait what?"

"And now you telling me pretty much the same thing?! I can't talk to her right now, I don't think I can face her right now and maybe at this rate not ever! When I'm ready, I'm ready!" Naruto had practically growled out. He hated it when people kept telling him to do this, and do that. Sure, some of the time it was to help him control his wolf, but at this rate it was going to end up controlling his entire life and it was starting to piss him off. "I'm gonna go before I lose my mind here. Just… tell me when to come back here tomorrow. I need to clear my head." Before he could hear what Sasuke would say, Naruto took off.

Naruto started to make his way to the music room. He could feel his anger getting the best of him. Though, maybe it was just the emotions that he felt for what was going on in his life were just trying to consume him. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man managed to get to the music room without much of a hassle, and for that he was thankful. Sniffing the air, he couldn't smell anyone nearby, for that he was happy. No one would be around to hear him playing, or, there also wasn't anyone inside.

Gripping his shirt in his hand, right over his heart, Naruto wondered what it was that he could do. Deep down within him, was a wolf, a monster. A beast that only wanted to hunt and kill and he didn't know what he could do to control it. His parents had tried time and again to help him, but with his father working and trying to maintain the clan, it was hard. That much he knew, but he just hoped and prayed that he could handle this, that he could control himself before it was too late to save himself from a terrible fate.

Taking a deep breath, the young man opened the door as he started to make his way through the music room. It had been used maybe an hour ago, the scents were a tad stale, but it would be a while before it would be used again, though it was still more than enough time before it would be used again. Taking a look around, he saw that it held many desks, stands for the music notes and in the far corner, were instruments. Some were of drums, flutes, recorders, and so on.

Soon, his blue orbs fell onto a guitar. Smiling to himself, Naruto walked over to the instruments and picked it up before finding a seat. Holding the guitar carefully, he started to tune it plucking at the strings as he hoped to tune it perfectly. Or at least, close enough to perfection.

Humming a tune to himself, Naruto could feel a song starting to surface to him. He could hear the music play in his head as he started to play along to the song after he had finished tuning the guitar.

 _Ever since I could remember  
Everything inside of me  
Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)  
I was never one for pretenders  
Everything I tried to be  
Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)_

Inhaling deeply, Naruto played the guitar, the music almost seemed to help calm him down. Yet, he knew that he couldn't always remain calm like this. There was so many things in his life that would throw itself in his path in trying to maintain control over himself. Everything with him was just, well, wrong. He wasn't human, he was never going to be a human, and no one could ever understand him no matter what he would do with his life. It was true, he wanted to fit in with people again, but he just knew, that he could never fit in again.

 _If I told you what I was  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me_

What would happen if he had told someone about what he was? About the monster, the beast that resided within him. He didn't know, but he knew, just knew that they would be afraid of him. He couldn't do it, he just couldn't do it knowing that if they knew he would be seen as a terrible danger to those around him. More so to Hinata than anything else.

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me  
A monster, a monster  
I've turned into a monster  
A monster, a monster  
And it keeps getting stronger_

Taking a deep breath once more, Naruto felt the music almost seem to take control of hi once more. He was nothing more than a monster, all he could ever do was try to escape his fate with no success. He could never escape from the monster that, he knew, was only growing in strength every day so long as he could never control himself. Hinata, if only she knew, she would run away in fear of him and never want to be near him again.

 _Can I clear my conscience,  
If I'm different from the rest  
Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)  
I never said that I want this  
This burden came to me  
And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)_

Ha, as if there was ever really a question about him being different. He was different, compared to humans and even his own kind! He was a late bloomer with his wolf, he wasn't human and he tried to live among humans but, no matter what he did, he just couldn't resist the pull that he felt when his body wanted to shift. No matter how hard he tried not to shift as he does, it would only happen anyway, no matter how hard he tries he just can't stop himself from transforming.

 _If I told you what I was  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me_

It had him curious, would Hinata, or even Sasuke turn their backs on him if they knew what he had become while he was 'away being terribly sick'? Or, would they accept him as he was? It had him curious, had him wondering what it was that he would become if they knew what he really was and hope and prayed that they would accept him no matter what the cost. Ha, as if that would happen. If they did know, then that would mean that they would have to keep it a secret no matter what. There would be no telling what would happen if anyone else whom would find out about 'werewolves' would try to look for a source to a location.

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me  
A monster, a monster  
I've turned into a monster  
A monster, a monster  
And it keeps getting stronger_

Pain had been his only friend since he first transformed. It was the only thing that, in a sense, kept him sane. The more he trained, the more he knew that he had to stop himself from feeling this pain so he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore but sadly, he could only control himself to a certain point, he could hold off his transformations for a bit, but even then, it still wasn't enough to keep himself in control. Not for long anyway.

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me  
A monster, a monster  
I've turned into a monster  
A monster, a monster  
And it keeps getting stronger_

He had no candle to guide him.

He had no way to stand up what was inside of him, and no means of escape.

He was nothing more than a monster and he just had to accept that.

Biting his lip, the young man set aside the guitar as he stared down at his instrument of choice. Nothing he did would ever be enough to stop this. It would never be enough, to gain total control. There was just, nothing that he could do to save himself anymore and he knew this. Sighing softly, the young man pushed himself up and started to make his way out of the music room, only to frown when saw who was on the other side of the door.

There, stood Hinata, looking up at him with her beautiful lavender coloured eyes staring at him in wide eyed wonder. "Hinata." Was all Naruto could bring himself to say, though even though he had wanted his voice to sound emotionless, he just couldn't stop the shock that had crept up on him.

Hinata blinked at him for a moment, as she tried to think on what more she could say to him. He could tell that now was his chance to take off before she could really say anything. Shaking his head, Naruto started to walk around her, as best as he could until he felt her grab his hand, much like how she had grabbed him yesterday. "Naruto, please talk to me. You do remember me, how else would you know your nickname for me." Hinata said, her voice filled with worry, concern and… was she pleading with him now?

"Hinata, I… I can't talk to you about it right now okay? Please, just let me go. I'll talk to you about all of this later. When I am ready to talk. Right now, I just need to clear up my thoughts and think of a way to explain everything to you." _'Without telling you that I am nothing but a monster.'_ he added the last part in his mind. Trying to tell her was one thing, trying to tell her a half-truth and half-lie was another. There was no way of knowing what it was that he would end up telling her when he was ready, whenever that would be anyway.

"So, you will tell me?" Hinata asked with concern.

"Yes." Was his answer.

Taking a deep breath, the young man tried to free his hand from Hinata's grip, though it seemed that she wouldn't let go of him yet. "I want to see your face, I want to know if you are still the same Naruto I knew growing up. If you are still the same Naruto I saw before you became ill." Damn it, if only she knew the real reason for him being 'ill' in the first place. Frowning a bit, Naruto slowly turned to stare at Hinata, wondering if she saw, what she wanted to see.

Her frown though, was the only answer he got from her. He didn't look like he had when they were younger. Before he had turned into this monster, this beast. "You got your answer I'll assume. Now let go of-GAH!" Naruto suddenly ripped his hand away from Hinata's grasp, his arms wrapping around his body as if he was trying to hold himself together. It felt like his body was starting to rip apart from the inside!

 _'Damn it! I didn't think it would come on like this so quickly!'_ thought Naruto, his eyes wide from the pain as this feeling started to claw more and more. His wolf wanted out, wanted to be free. He had to get out of here, he had to get to Iruka before he ended up transforming in the hallway! Hinata went to grab him again, wondering what it was that was wrong with him, but his voice stopped her. "Stay away from me!" Hinata gasped out from the sound of his voice. Now that he thought about it, right now his voice sounded like it had a bit of a growl to it now. Damn it, he really did have to go and fast! "Just… just stay away from me, or you'll get hurt!" With that, Naruto started to run off as fast as he could, running faster than he should in his human appearance but at the moment, he couldn't give two shits about it!

If there was one person that could help him to stop his transformation, or to at least prolong it long enough for him to get back home, it was Iruka. The man had something that his parents had given to the tanned man so it would help him to stop his transformations while he was at school. Though, trying to get to Iruka's office may be easier said than done, though he just hoped that Iruka was still in the office, or at least in his office. Groaning a bit, he reached into his pocket, his hand shaking quickly as he tried to control himself. "Must… do this fast!" Naruto bit out as he sent a quick text to Iruka.

"Please, hurry Iruka, I'm running outta time here!"

* * *

 **here we go, chapter 6 people! I am so sorry I haven't worked on this sooner, work got in the way, see the other night my bike tire went flat before I even left work that night and I was kinda by myself, thankfully though the gas station next to my work is always open, so I waited for my cab and got home, then of course after that I get called at work the next morning very little sleep I swear to god, telling me that someone whom I switched with (who ended up switching with someone else due to being ill) well, she couldn't find a babysitter for her kids, so the shift was, wouldn't you know it fallen back onto me as the original holder of the shift and they tried calling the other person, explaining to them that I already took their shift (which starts at 7PM for close) so it would make it rather hard, though an hour or so later, got called again saying they couldn't find anyone else to start at 4 so my shift turned to 12 hours, after that I took my bike in finally, got the tire replaced, turns out a spoke poked a hole in the tube, so with my next pay, I'll have to get maintenance done on the bike so it won't happen again and to get the gears fixed in the long run as well so that will make things easier, so my journey with my bike curse is far from over, because it... is... always... happening... and always, ALWAYS the BACK TIRE! I kid you not! since working, I've had the back tire fixed, replaced, patched maybe 20 times now and I've been working for 3 years at where I am now, what does that say! I'M CURSED I TELLS YA! anyway I'll try to update when I can, later! oh, also I have a new story idea for later, I won't write it yet since I also want to start on the mermaid story after finishing Demon's Bride so, until then, it's still a work in progress and I'll post a journal about it later.**


	7. Iruka's Secret

Iruka groaned softly. Today was not his day, all of this paper work that he had to file was not his favourite thing to do in the world. Looking over some of the papers, he saw that some of it was for field trips, or for club activities among other things. Honestly, he didn't want to keep looking at them. There had to be something else that he could go through instead of all of this paper work.

Leaning back in his chair with a huff, he looked out the window as he let out a soft sigh. Rubbing his left forearm, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to when he was younger. It was dark that night, the area covered in a deep and dense fog it was amazing that he could see anything in front of him. The only thing that he could ever remember about that moment was the searing pain that seemed to go through his body around then.

It had felt like his entire body was on fire, felt like something had been trying to tear him apart yet, he couldn't be sure if it was from the outside, or the inside of his body at the time. Taking a deep breath, he tried to ignore the small burning in his arm before he felt a vibration in his pocket. "Hm?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and that was when he saw that he had a text from Naruto.

His skin went pale as he saw what it was that Naruto had sent him. _Iruka! Help me please! I'm transforming!_ Damn it, he thought that Naruto had some more time before he would transform. Quickly, he sent a text, telling Naruto to come to his office before anything went wrong. He just hoped that no one would question anything that would be going on.

Was that the cause of his arm burning? Was it gonna rain later today? Maybe, it is possible. After all, a wound like the one he had gone through would be like breaking a bone. Yet, for it to burn like this all of a sudden when it was reported to be sunny out still surprised him. Shaking his head, the young man decided to ignore the burning for now. Throwing his phone on his desk, he ran to the door of his office, made sure that no one else was around before looking down the hall.

It seemed that Naruto had already made the intention of running to his office because he had seen the crushed remains of his cellphone in his hand. Well, that or he had seen the text then his strength that was starting to come in, along with the pain, had caused him to crush his phone in his hand.

"Naruto hurry!" shouted Iruka.

The teen looked up, his eyes no longer the sky blue that they normally were. It made Iruka wince wondering the kind of pain that Naruto had to be going through right now. It made him wonder if his pain was just as bad as the kind of pain that Iruka himself had gone through. Helping the changing teen into his office, he got Naruto to sit down. "Stay here." Ordered the brown haired man as he pulled off books from his shelf and started to look around for a jar. He knew that he had hidden it here, somewhere, anywhere!

Naruto was groaning and crying out from the pain that was going through his entire body. It seemed that he was trying his hardest to fight his transformation, yet he knew that he couldn't keep fighting forever. At this rate, it would only cause him more and more pain. Iruka knew that he had to hurry or else he'd have a very angry wolf on his hands. Everyone in Minato's clan knows that the longer you hold off on the fight of a transformation, the angrier the wolf becomes after it is able to shift.

Naruto curled up in a ball, whimpering from the pain. He looked almost as if he had gotten taller. If that was possible, now that he got a better look at Naruto, he noticed that Naruto's body was starting to sprout hair… no, fur. _'Son of a bitch! Damn it! Where the fuck is it!?'_ thought Iruka as he tried to hurry up his search.

"I… Iruka…" Naruto groaned out, the sound of his teeth grinding as if he was trying to stop the pain itself, rather than the transformation.

"It'll be okay Naruto, I just have to find the right jar." Damn it, he hoped that he hadn't somehow run out of the stuff! Soon, he found the jar that was label 'aconitium carmichaelili'. Letting out a little cry of joy, he grabbed the jar and opened it before grabbing a handful of the herbs and made a mad dash to Naruto's side before holding the herb up to his nose. "Sniff this Naruto, your wolf will calm down."

Blinking his golden eyes, Naruto sniffed at the herb only for his eyes to widen. Quickly, he grabbed a hold of the herb from Iruka's hand and held it close to his nose. Just… inhaling it without a care in the world. A soft rumble came from his chest, it almost sounded like a content sound or, some kind of purr. How that was, he had no idea. But, at least his transformation had stopped for the time being.

At least his wolf seemed to have relaxed for the most part, it would be a little while longer before it would fully calm down and seep back into the depths of Naruto's mind, or subconscious. Was that how it works? Damn, he really need to ask Minato or Kushina about how this all works. It never did apply to him so he never bothered to ask them much about it.

Soon, the soft snoring was heard, causing Iruka to look over and stare at Naruto with a soft chuckle. He'll have to make a quick phone call. Though, he knew that by the time they came here, Naruto would mostly be awake.

* * *

Iruka sighed softly, he had managed to call Minato and Kushina, but sadly they were stuck in traffic. So, he had been waiting for a while now, maybe an hour at best. He wasn't really sure, he had lost track. Turning his gaze to Naruto, who was starting to come around, he wondered when the teen would wake up. Amazing, his body must have been more stressed out than he thought. "Hey Naruto, how you'd sleep?" asked Iruka.

"Great I guess. Though my body still hurts." Naruto grumbled.

"Makes sense, the aconitium carmichaelili, is only meant to calm down a wolf. Not help your body with pain." Iruka calmly said before taking a seat across from Naruto. "You're parents are coming to get you, we can't take a chance of you transforming again while at school grounds. You'll need to be around your parents because your wolf will wake up again today, and it will try to take over."

"Great." Growled out the teen.

Sighing softly, the young looking man sighed at the young wolf in front of him. He himself had been in a similar situation himself around this age. It was hard for him as well, yet at the same time he didn't have the exact same problem as Naruto though it was similar to a degree. The pain, the confusion as to why it's all happening, and the sadness thinking that you'd never control it. Rubbing his forearm out of habit while thinking about his past, Iruka stood up as he stood in front of Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Naruto I know what you are going through-"

"You don't know jack shit about what I'm going through! I'm a damn fucking monster that can't control himself!" Shouted Naruto, glaring so much hate and anger at the tall man before him. "I am afraid of hurting someone, possibly killing someone and you think you can understand what I am going through?! Fuck off!" shouted Naruto, slapping Iruka's arm away, causing the man to help as he held onto his arm.

"You'll never understand how I-" Naruto didn't even get to finish for, Iruka had managed to tackle the young man, pinning him to the floor as a growl emitted from his chest. Naruto looked up in shock, not knowing what the hell was going on, though he knew… that the growl wasn't coming from himself, but Iruka. Looking up, he saw that the principle's eyes were glowing a deep gold in colour instead of the calm and caring black that they usually were. "What the?!" Naruto stared in shock.

"Of course I understand how you feel Naruto!" Growled Iruka.

Naruto just stared at the man, his blue eyes wide with shock and confusion. "Are you… a werewolf?" asked Naruto. Iruka took a deep breath, closing his eyes before opening them again and his eyes had returned to normal once again. "Iruka?" whispered Naruto in confusion. Iruka didn't say anything before he pushed himself off of the boy only to help him up afterwards.

Iruka took a deep breath, honestly he had hoped to tell Naruto this after the kid had more control over himself but, it seems that the cat was out of the bag now. Staring at Naruto for a moment, he answered his question. "I'm not a werewolf."

"But, the eyes-"

"Doesn't mean I'm a werewolf."

"But-"

"Shut up and listen Naruto."

"Okay."

Iruka stared at the teen, seeing that he was calm for the most part at least. So that made things a little easier for the time being. Looking down at his right forearm, he sighed before rolling up the sleeve just a bit above his elbow. Holding up his arm, he showed Naruto the scarred flesh of his arm. The blonde's eyes widened in shock. "I was just a bit younger than you when this happened. I was attacked by a werewolf one night." He began, only to close his eyes at the memory.

"I was on my way home from studying with some friends and decided to take a short cut in the park to get home before my curfew." Iruka stared at the scar for a moment, as if the memory itself still hurts him. In more ways than one. "I started to hear weird sounds, at the time I thought they were nothing but dogs playing around so I ignored it for the time being. Too bad I was wrong, it was a werewolf, who had lost control and I guess smelled me."

Naruto blinked in shock, turning from Iruka back to the scarred arm that Iruka hadn't bothered to cover back up. "I was attacked, though I had managed to only get a scratch from the werewolf that attacked me. I don't remember much after that only that I was in a great deal of pain." Shaking his head, he rubbed his forehead as he went on. "It was around that time that I met Minato. He was fighting the werewolf though, I don't remember what happened with the wolf. Only that after the wolf was gone, Minato took me to his home, calling my parents saying that I was staying with a friend for a bit. Part of some kind of school activity I think. I don't remember much of what Minato said."

Naruto just stared in shock. "But, what does that have to do with you understanding what I'm going through?" asked the teen, who seemed to have been intrigued with the story, but was confused about the symptoms.

"You see Naruto, a bite can turn a human into a werewolf by the first full moon. A scratch, only gives someone symptoms. Gold eyes, the horrible temper, in fact I'm faster and stronger than a human, but still weaker than a wolf." He took a seat after that only to lean back. "It took me a long time to control my anger. Even the smallest thing would set me off, much like you." Chuckling a little, he closed his eyes as he whispered "I was afraid of hurting someone, or worse, killing someone while in a blind rage. While I can't transform, my hits alone could hurt someone to the point, that if I hit something hard enough I could kill someone. Minato had been able to help me to control myself, because my situation was easier to handle than what you are going through." Opening his eyes, he stared at the teen as he said "That is why they asked me to help you out here. Because I know what it is like Naruto. Even if it is only to a small degree, I know the pain it is to try to control something without hurting anyone."

Naruto just stared at Iruka for a moment before looking down at the older man's arm once more. Wondering if he was going to say something, at least until Naruto did actually say something. "What about the glowing eyes though?"

"My eyes only glow when I am really angry, like when you slapped my arm. My scars burn once in a while, more so if the weather is going to change. Slapping it only made it hurt so much worse, that was why they glowed and I… uh… tackled you." Rolling his sleeve down, Iruka calmly said "Let's get going, I think your parents should be here soon."

Iruka sighed softly as he walked with Naruto out of the office, keeping a bit of aconitium carmichaelili with him just in case Naruto needed another calming to his wolf. Today sure had been a rather interesting day. It had surprised him that he would have slipped in on his control like he had, even for a split second like that. But, he knew that sooner or later, Naruto would have learned that he, himself wasn't completely human.

Well, maybe five percent wolf, but that was it.

Yet, for Naruto to learn that already because of a slip well, it was going to be rather hard to hide something like that from the teen. It was the only way that Naruto would know, that Iruka had really understood in the first place. The whole 'losing control' was tough, even on Iruka when he had first been scratched. Sure, it didn't start after a full moon, it happened pretty much the day after. Wound still seeping blood at the time but it still caused some kind of change in him around that time.

Rubbing his arm once more, Iruka couldn't help but think about it around that time. The voices, the screams, the desire to beat people up… the anger. It had been so consuming around that time that he almost feared for the safety of others, yet another part of him, the part of him that at that point in time, he had no control over had told him that they had deserved it.

"Iruka? You okay?" asked Naruto, causing Iruka to turn to the teen with a frown on his face. "You're rubbing your arm." Naruto gestured to the scarred arm that Iruka had shown him moments ago.

"Oh, right yeah…" Iruka said before pulling his arm away. "Sorry Naruto, just remembering when I was scratched is all. I sometimes rub at my arm either when it burns or when I think about when it happened." It was a nasty habit of his, one that he had hoped to grow out of but sadly, it didn't seem to have happened in the first place as he still tended to rub the scarred flesh.

Not to mention, because of his own problems he couldn't even allow himself to be with anyone. He worried that it would keep Naruto away from the one that he loved. Because of his own fears of hurting those that he held dear to him and close to his heart. Afraid of hurting them, or worse killing them. "Naruto… can I ask you something?" asked Iruka.

"Sure."

"Why do you try so hard to stay away from people?" asked Iruka.

"Because, I don't want to hurt anyone. My hands, my claws, they could kill people and I don't want that on my hands. I don't want that to weigh me down for the rest of my life." Answered Naruto with a soft sad sigh.

So he was right, Naruto didn't want anyone in his life, because he was afraid of hurting those dear to him. Just like how it had been for Iruka, no, how it still is for the older man. Iruka was still afraid of the day that his control will slip and he would hurt someone once more. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath hoping to calm his nerves before he would start to tell Naruto what it was that he needed to tell the teen.

Turning to the young man that was beside him, Iruka almost saw a younger version of himself as he stared at Naruto. No, in a way Naruto was like a younger version of Iruka when he had no control over his new anger and 'special' condition. "Naruto, do not do the same thing that I did." Naruto frowned as he looked up at him. "When I was scratched, and had no control over my anger I kept people at a distance, afraid of letting anyone other than Minato and your mother in my life because I feared I would hurt someone. Even now, I fear of hurting someone because of the day, the one day that I could easily lose control and not regain that control back. Do not allow yourself to lose yourself a chance to be happy like I have."

Blinking his blue eyes at the older man, Naruto couldn't help but stare at what Iruka said, allowing it to go through his mind as if he was trying to process the words. Iruka hoped, that Naruto would listen to him, allowing the words to seep into his mind so he would listen, to heed the advice that the older man had given him.

"I'll try." Naruto mumbled with a sigh.

"No, I don't want you to try. Because knowing you you'll do everything in your power to avoid everyone in your life. Do more than just 'I'll try' Naruto, do it." Iruka said with a glare.

Yelping in shock, Naruto nodded his head quickly as he said "Okay! I'll do it! Just stop the glare Iruka!" Okay, Naruto more than pleaded with the older man but that was at least a start. Letting out a soft sigh, Iruka walked on with Naruto, only to feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Turning to the teen, he saw that Naruto was once more hunched over. Damn it! His wolf must have felt threatened and is starting to wake up.

"Come on Naruto, let's get moving before it takes over again." Iruka said as he held onto the now transforming teen. Damn it, he had to reach into his pocket to help calm Naruto down damn it all!

As he started to search into his pockets, while holding onto a transforming Naruto while making their way out of the school. There was a certain pair of eyes just watching as the two made it out of the school and toward a car that had been pulled up to the front of the gate. The one watching, couldn't help but stare with wide eyes. There was no way that this was possible, but even as they stared, they saw that Naruto's body was starting to change.

From where they stood, they could faintly make out a pair of fuzzy ears and a tail starting to form. It was rather amazing, but at the same time concerning. It made them wonder this…

 _'What has happened to Naruto?'_

* * *

 **okay, here it is at long last! now, two things... one, should Iruka have a love interest, if yes who should it be? also, do you all wanna see a chapter, of Iruka's past to the moment he was scratched? it won't be part of the main story but a bonus chapter, anyway let me know!**


	8. Truth and Cafe

Hinata knew that something was up with Naruto. There was something that he hadn't told anyone, but Iruka. Why else would she see them leaving the school two days ago? It had bothered her, not to mention Naruto hadn't come back to school since then. What could have caused him to need to skip school for so long?

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman made her way to the locker as she started to gather her books for her next class. Yet, she couldn't help but jump when she heard a voice behind her. "Hinata?" Hinata spun around and came face to face with her teacher. Well, her homeroom teacher at the very least. "Hinata can you do me a favour?" Nodding her head, the teacher let out a soft sigh. "Okay, Naruto won't be coming in today and we have no way to get a hold of his family so, I was wondering if you could bring him his homework."

"Sure." This would work out for her after all. "I just need his address." Hinata said with a smile on her face. Well, the teacher couldn't help but beam at her. Even though to others, Naruto was seen as a trouble maker, he was far from it. He had yet to cause any kind of trouble and Hinata knew that. Yet, he was hiding something from her, okay it was rude to sneak into his business but, what she saw it wasn't normal. There was no way there was an illness that would cause well… _that_ of all things.

"When do you want me to pick them?" asked Hinata with a smile on her face.

"At the end of the day, I'll collect everything he'll need and I'll have his address ready by then." Said the teacher with a smile on her face. Hinata nodded her head before making her way out of the hall and toward her next class, yup today was going to go her way this time.

Though, she just hoped that Naruto will be happy to see her. Yet, at the same time she had a feeling that he wouldn't be happy to see her. It almost frightened her that he would be angry with her for knowing where he lived, even if it was to bring him his homework. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman knew that she would have to think of a way to bring him his homework just to help lighten the mood at the same time. Unless nothing would help her in that kind of situation.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman didn't think that it would be easy for her regardless, but at the same time it wouldn't be enough to stop her. There would be nothing that would prevent her from doing what she wanted to do, and to make sure that she saw what it was that was happening with Naruto.

Now that she thought about it, she may be the only person outside of his family to go to his home. If she remembered right, Sasuke never even went to his home and he and Naruto have been friends for years before he just up and disappeared off of the face of the earth. "Naruto, what had happened to you all those years ago?" whispered Hinata, not sure if she could ever understand what it was that had happened to him.

No matter what she had done all those years ago, no one knew what had happened to him. No one knew where Naruto had gone after he had blacked out at school from the pain but now though? Now she may have a chance to learn what it was that had happened. Though, she also wanted to confront Iruka about what she had seen the other day, but knew that she couldn't give anything away yet. Maybe when she learned the truth, she'll confront Iruka about it, for now she'll have to pretend as if she knew nothing.

"This is going to be difficult. But I think the end result will be worth my time, even if I have to force my way to learn the truth of Naruto's 'illness' but I will still figure it out as soon as I can." Hinata told herself, happy that no one was around to hear her. Taking a deep breath, the young woman started to make her way to her next class, though her thoughts kept on wandering to Naruto.

* * *

Hinata took a deep breath as she held onto the paper work that she was asked to give to Naruto. She knew that she had promised herself to bring this to Naruto yet, now that she was near his home she couldn't help but feel scared, nervous? Though to be honest, she wasn't really sure what she was feeling, though she knew that she had to do something. That she had to do something to see and talk to Naruto in order to learn what it was that she saw.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked up and frowned as she noticed that she was near the forest. Huh? Was this where Naruto lived? Of all places, he had to live near a forest? Why would his parents want to live in a forest of all places? Shaking her head, the young woman started to walk down the path, curious as to where his house could be. Then again, she had noticed the path right away so assumed that they at least used this path a lot to get to their home.

Looking around, she saw that there were a lot of open space between some of the trees, as if this was used as some kind of runway if that made sense to her.

Shaking her head, the young woman let out a soft sigh as she kept to the path, curious as to what kind of house Naruto lived in. If it was in the forest, it couldn't be that big of a house though, then again anyone could have a house if they had the money to make it as big as they wanted, or needed.

Yawning against the back of her hand, the young woman felt like she had walked for hours at this point. How far was it to his house in the first place? It just didn't make any kind of sense to her, though wondered if they had it this deep in the first place on purpose. As if it was to protect them from something that they felt like would haunt them from some kind of danger.

Shaking her head at the silly notion, there was no way that they were being hunted. "Who would want to hurt Naruto's family in the first place?" asked Hinata, not expecting any kind of answer from anyone. Though, before she could think of anything else she saw a house in her view. It wasn't really that fancy, but it was homey looking. It was a two story house from the look of it, and it was made from red brick and a black roof. Windows in almost every wall yet the ones on the second floor were dark, either by dark curtains or from there being no light upstairs. "Wonder if this is the place." Hinata said to herself before walking to the front door.

Knocking on the door, she heard some shuffling inside. It had her curious as to who would answer the door, only to stare in shock at a tall woman with beautiful long red hair. She had loving brown eyes that held nothing but happiness within the depths. She wore a simple yellow dress and a red apron. "Hello? May I help you?" Asked the woman.

"Oh, I'm Hinata Hyuuga, I'm hoping I'm at the right house but does Naruto Uzumaki live here?" asked Hinata.

"Of course, he's my son. What can I do for you Hinata?" said the woman, who she was surprised was Naruto's mother.

"I'm in his class and a teacher asked me to bring him his homework." Naruto's mother looked at her a little concerned at first, as if wondering what it was that Hinata really wanted but seemed to let it go as something else crossed her mind. Hinata though never got a chance to ask what it was until the woman beat her to it.

"Alright, but be quick? Naruto is still very tired." Tired? From his illness?

"Thank you Mrs. Uzumaki." Hinata said with a smile.

"Please, call me Kushina." Kushina said with a smile before saying "Naruto is upstairs, second door to the left."

Nodding her thanks, Hinata started to make her way inside. The inside of the house was amazing, and as homey as the outside of the house. Hinata couldn't help but stare in awe. Shaking her head, the young woman started to make her way up the stairs wondering what it was that she would expect from the tired man. She hoped that he wouldn't turn her away, that he would allow her to speak to him. There had to be some way for her to speak to the man. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman carefully made her way up the stairs hoping, praying that Naruto wouldn't turn her away like he has so many times before in the past.

Closing her eyes, breathing in and out carefully, Hinata arrived at the top of the stairs and looked around. It was a simple hall, just with a few doors lining the halls with only a bathroom at the end of the hall. Tilting her head, Hinata made her way to the second door on the left and started to knock on the door carefully.

"Mom… leave me alone. I just wanna sleep right now." Groaned a voice, causing Hinata to frown a bit. He didn't have people here looking for him so it made sense that he wouldn't expect her to be here in the first place. Shaking her head, the young woman knocked on the door once again. "Mom, please just leave me alone."

"I'm not your mom Naruto." Called Hinata, hoping that he got the idea that she wasn't his mother. Everything seemed quiet for a moment before she heard quick shuffling and the door seemed to almost fly open causing Hinata to jump a bit in shock. Standing there, was Naruto in nothing but a pair of orange shorts and a white muscle shirt. His eyes had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale. "Um… Naruto?"

"What are you doing here Hinata?" asked Naruto, his voice strained as if he was trying to gather what little energy he had left in his body. Hinata knew that she couldn't just leave Naruto like this, if he was this tired then there had to be something more wrong than she thought. Though, when she saw him narrow his eyes at her, Hinata knew that he was getting angry for not responding to her. "Answer me, why are you here." He all but growled out.

"I was asked to bring you your homework." Hinata answered, feeling a little nervous. Naruto flinched, as if he had picked up on what she was feeling. "Your mom let me in so I could bring them to you."

"My mom let you in?!" Naruto all but shouted at her. Causing Hinata to flinch and take a step back. Shaking his head, Naruto tried to relax, she saw that from his posture though seemed as if he was having a hard time in doing so. "Just leave the papers and leave. You shouldn't be here, I don't know why you were given anything to hand to me, or why my mom let you in but just leave Hinata."

Hinata just stared at Naruto, wanting to yell and shout at him, though she wasn't sure what she could say or do at this point. Though she knew that this was her only chance to get the answers that she had wanted to ask of him since that day. "Why should I leave?" she asked with a glare of her own.

"Because you are not safe here with me!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh? What makes you say that I am not safe?!"

"Because I am a monster!"

"No you aren't!"

"Yes, I am Hinata!"

Hinata wanted to groan, he was being so damn stubborn, yet she had no idea how to push through to him. There was no way that he would let up on what he thought about himself, but knew that she still had to do something. "I saw you with Iruka the other day, leaving the school." That was when she saw him freeze for a moment. It was as if time itself had slowed down around him, making Hinata wonder if maybe she shouldn't have said that yet.

"What did you see?" Naruto whispered in a deadly whisper, it was enough to send a chill up her spine. Hinata knew that she had to pick her words carefully, or else she would be in one hell of a shit show at this point. There had to be something that she could say, there had to be something, anything that she could or should say to get the Naruto she knew to open up to her at long last after all these years.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata started to tell him that she saw him leaving, Iruka helping him and that she had seen what looked like a pair of fuzzy ears and a swaying tail. Though other than that she couldn't really make out much of what else was going on since Iruka's form had blocked most of her view of Naruto for the most part. Yet, she had remembered how hard it was for him to walk to the older man's car at the time.

Naruto though, felt like everything was crashing in on him. Hinata could see that in his blue eyes as he stared at her. It almost seemed as if she had solved his biggest secret when really, she hadn't. Not even close, but she wanted to know what was going on with him and why Iruka was helping him in the first place. There had to be something, anything that he could tell her before she had to solve this herself and hurt him more for snooping.

"Get out." Naruto growled out.

"What?"

"I said _get out damn it!"_ shouted Naruto, his eyes starting to flash gold in his anger. What the hell was with that?! Hinata backed up a bit, though not out of fear for herself, but fear of what was happening to Naruto. She had to think of something to get him to calm down though again, she had no idea what was happening in the first place! "Get out NOW!" Shouted Naruto as his body started to convulse from his anger. Yet, he also looked like he was in a great deal of pain as well.

"Naruto?!" Hinata said with worry, wanting to take a step toward him but his words caused her to freeze.

"Stay back!" shouted Naruto, his body shaking yet she could faintly make out his skin wriggling as he tried to hold himself together. "Just get out of here! Please, I don't want you getting hurt!" He pleaded, as if he was afraid that he was going to hurt her, but this may be the only chance she had to learn what he was! Just as she was about to take a step toward him, Naruto let out a loud scream as it almost seemed as his skin had literally ripped apart and in his place, was a huge creature. It stood on all fours yet from what she could see he also had the ability to stand on his back legs much like a human would.

His muzzle was stretched out from his face, much like any other canine, his eyes a golden yellow that only held rage and anger within the depths. His fur, was a smoky black as it almost seemed to shimmer in the dim light of the hallway. The only thing that she could make out that was once human about Naruto, was his spikey blonde hair but even that was faint and almost seemed to blend in with his fur.

Standing proudly, yet angrily was a very angry wolf! Hinata was about to speak until a new voice stopped her. "Hinata! Get away!" Before she could even ask what was going on, Kushina rushed by in a red blur and seemed to wrap her arms around the wolf as it thrashed in her grasp. "Hinata, go to the kitchen and grab one of the jars on the counter, it should say aconitium carmichaelili and grab a hand full and come back up here as fast as you can, I can hold him off!"

Without hesitation, Hinata rushed off to the kitchen as fast as she could. She had no idea how she knew where the kitchen was, but everything just seemed to pass by her in a blur as she looked for the jar. Just like where Kushina said it was, she saw the clear jar that was label and grabbed a handful before running back up the stairs and rushed to Kushina, yet what had surprised her more was that there was now another man that had been trying to hold onto Naruto.

Honestly, the man looked like Naruto, well at least had his blue eyes and his spikey blonde hair. Yet his hair was longer and had two locks that framed the sides of his face. Shaking her head, she tightly held onto the herb as she said "I got it now what?" Though, before she could get her answer the wolf had broken free of the two adult's grip and rushed toward Hinata, causing both adults to cry out in fear and concern.

Hinata held out her hand that held the herb, not sure what it was going to do to stop him though only that she felt the creature tackle her. She cried out, thinking that the wolf was going to kill her, was going to devour her until she felt something wet at her hand, the same hand that held the herb. "Huh?" Hinata blinked as she pushed herself up as best as she could to sit up on the floor, only to stare at the wolf that now laid on her lap, sniffing at the herb and let out a soft and content yip before curling up a little more.

Looking up at the adults, Hinata knew that she really did need her answers and now.

"Uh…" The male began, before going on. "Would you believe that this is a dream or an illusion that you could be having due to watching bad movies-" Hinata's bored and bland stare stopped him in his tracks. "Am I a bad liar?" Her nod was his answer. "Okay, well… I guess we have no choice but to explain."

* * *

Iruka sighed softly as he made his way toward a café. It was a new place that had opened up last week and he had wanted to try it out but at the same time, he had been rather nervous about going in to try it out. Though, after what he had been going through all week, he needed a good cup of coffee. Or maybe even a latte. Running a hand through his hair, the young man arrived to his destination only to blink at what he was seeing.

Was this really the place? He knew it had an interesting name for the café but this?

"Moonlight Café?" Iruka said with confusion before shaking his head. It was rather weird that of all themes for a café, that it would be moonlight. Moreover, the fact that he was surrounded by wolves most of the time, no matter if he is helping Naruto out and his family, or in his own nightmares.

Even in his nightmares, all he sees is werewolves, they all surrounded him and he himself, was nothing but a weak child in that nightmare. Just like when he was first scratched. It had scared him just as much as he had been back then. Closing his eyes, he tried to clear any and all thoughts about his nightmares just so he could get through the day. "May as well get my coffee, I guess I'll have another restless night." He mumbled to himself before walking into the café.

Taking a look around, he saw that the windows were small, but still allowed the sunlight to come in. The floors were white tile, the tables black as the night sky and the chairs were silvery white. It was a nice looking place overall. Turning his gaze to the counter, he couldn't help but admire the look. It wasn't overly amazing of a counter, just the simple kind that was black with white dots that would be mistaken as the stars up in the sky. Though, at the end of the counter it folded to allow the workers to go back and forth to the back and come back.

Shaking his head, the young man made his way to the counter as he looked over the menu. There were so many choices yet almost none of them screamed out at him. Rubbing his chin, the tanned man just couldn't help but think about what could be the right choice for him.

"May I help you?" asked a woman's voice, causing him to turn to the cashier.

"Sorry, I'm still deciding, this is my first time in here."

"Oh no problem. If you want, we do offer a vanilla latte. It has some chocolate chips and chocolate syrup drizzled along with some whipped cream on top." The cashier said with a smile.

Iruka drooled at that. He was a man that loved his chocolate. "Okay, I'll accept that." He said with a smile on his face before he started to pull out his wallet so he could pay for his drink. Hearing what the price was he handed the correct change before turning around with his latte. A quick sip and he was in heaven. He almost let out a soft moan though kept that to himself before making his way out of the café.

Sadly, it seemed that wasn't going to be in the cards for him as he bumped into someone, causing him to wince. Damn it, he just got this latte and now it was gone! Yet, he couldn't help but slowly rise his gaze and almost felt himself go pale at who was standing in front of him.

Standing in front of him was a tall man with silvery grey hair that seemed to defy gravity. He wore a simple white long sleeved shirt with a black vest and a silver chain could be seen attached to his vest and going into a pocket. He wore simple black dress pants and black dress shoes. Yet, when he looked at the man's eyes, he couldn't help but gulp a bit. The man's dark eyes almost seemed to glare down at him, it made it worse with the man's lower half of his face being covered by some kind of mask, and his left eye was covered by some kind of black headband.

Gulping a little more, he saw that the man's shirt was stained with the latte that was once Iruka's drink of choice. _'Oh crap.'_ thought Iruka.

The man just stared down at Iruka, as if he was trying to think on what he was to say. Iruka knew that he had to say something before he made a bigger fool of himself. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! I didn't know that you were behind me!" To be honest, he had no idea what he could do, what could he do in the first place?!

"Your latte." The man simply said causing Iruka to frown a little.

"Uh…"

"It stained my shirt." The man said, no emotion in his voice. Shit.

"I'm sorry! I'll pay for the cleaning!"

"Allow me to replace your drink." Huh? What the hell was going on here? "Kiyoko, make another latte for the man please." The man said with a calmness that Iruka didn't think would have been possible.

"Huh?"

"Yes sir." The girl said before getting to work on another drink for Iruka.

What the hell just happened?! "Can you really order someone to do that? Shouldn't you have the boss make a decision like that?" There was no way that anyone like that could have something like that happen. Though, he also wasn't a hundred percent sure what more he could expect from this man.

"I am the owner of this café. I make the rules and, I must insist on replacing your drink since you seemed very…" Iruka could have sworn that he saw a smirk under this man's mask. "Interested." Iruka blushed a little though didn't say anything more. He couldn't think at all. "My name is Kakashi Hatake." He leaned close to Iruka, causing him to blush all the more and his heart to speed up within his chest. What the hell was happening right now?! "What is your name?"

"I… Iruka…" Right now, he didn't feel comfortable speaking his last name. He was already nervous enough as it was.

"Interesting name." Kakashi said with a smile under his mask before saying "I hope you'll come back. You are rather… interesting." A soft growling grumble was heard from the man's chest, causing Iruka to stare with wide eyes. Was he?

* * *

"So… Naruto is a werewolf?" Hinata said with shock, looking down at the still wolf Naruto that was curled up around her body. Seeing his parents nod, Hinata couldn't help but frown at this. "So, when he started to feel pain all those years ago?"

"He was starting to go through the stages to transform." Kushina confirmed with a soft sigh.

"Yes, normally we start to transform into a wolf at an early age, yet Naruto seemed to have started his transformation later on in life." Naruto's father, Minato said with a soft sigh. It seemed that this hurt everyone in their own way. Minato looked at Hinata as he said "Naruto has help at school in Iruka, who has been able to help him control Naruto's transformation or times he wouldn't be able to attend school but other than that, he doesn't have help."

"What about me though? I could help him." Hinata suggested.

"We are afraid to ask that of you. You're human, and Naruto can easily hurt you if he lost control like he almost did. If it hadn't been for Kushina's strength, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself before hurting you." Minato said with a frown on his face.

"What do you mean? He seems calm now." Hinata said with a frown, only to add "And what about Iruka? He's human isn't he?"

"Naruto is only calm because of the herbs. They calm us when we smell it, though we can't eat them or else it'll poison us." He chuckled a little before scratching his cheek as if he was trying to think of a way to talk to Hinata about the other question. "Well, as for Iruka he isn't really human. He is a victim of a werewolf scratch when he was younger so he has some werewolf traits, but isn't a true wolf or a true human." That had made Hinata stare in shock.

"Hinata," Hinata turned to stare at Kushina with a frown on her face. "We don't want to risk your life more than it already is. Anymore, and you could end up dead." Kushina said, concern on her face as she spoke.

"I can't just stand back and do nothing. Naruto has done what he could to protect me even before I found out. Please, let me help. You need more people to be able to help him right?" Both adults turned to stare at the other for a moment before turning back to Hinata. "So please, let me help. Naruto will need help if there was ever a time that he couldn't get to Naruto."

Hearing both adults sigh, Kushina calmly said "Alright, I'll gather more herbs for you to take with you. Only take a small handful and the herb should last a week at best with or without use. When you are close to being out just come back and we'll give you more okay?" Kushina smiled softly at Hinata.

"Yes." Hinata smiled happily before turning to Naruto as he seemed to have been asleep the whole time. Honestly, she couldn't help but run her fingers through his fur and smiled gently. Taking a deep breath, she whispered "I won't lie, I have been worried about Naruto, thinking that he would never trust me again or, he would keep pushing me away like he was. I just hope, that he'll allow me to help him."

"He will, do not worry." Minato said with a smile on his face before letting out a soft chuckle. "Though, he will be asleep for a while and most likely, not wanting to move away from you for the time being, we'll get a comforter for you to sit on until Naruto wakes up and returns to normal." He chuckled before getting up and leaving to get the objects for Hinata's comfort.

Hinata couldn't help but stare at Naruto for a moment. It was rather interesting that the boy that she had tried to be friends again with, turned out to be a werewolf of all things. Letting a soft sigh, she couldn't help but smile gently. Sure, she was confused and scared at first of Naruto transforming, but seeing him like this? How could she not be happy to see him? He was cute as a wolf that much was for sure.

Now, she just wanted to help him in any way that she could.

* * *

 **okay, I got a lot of notes and pms from DA and about who Iruka should be paired with and here it is, plus I need the practice in writing this kind of couple for my book, later**


	9. Trust In Me

Naruto groaned a little, not sure why but he felt so at peace right now. It was the best that he had felt for a long time and yet, he had no idea what could be the cause of it. It just felt, like there was something that was near him that had helped him to calm down though it seemed as if there was more than that.

His eyes started to flutter when he felt something running over his head, oh right. He had started to transform earlier. He didn't remember much, only that he was mad. Enraged really, that Hinata would come here, but it wasn't that he was mad at her per say. No, far from it. He was mad at himself because he had tried so hard to stay away from her and yet it still seemed to back fire on him. Anger had gotten the best of him once more, and he had transformed.

The only thing that he could remember while in that state, was someone holding onto him. His mother most likely, no one else had that kind of strength but his parents, though his mother was the only one home at the time.

His mother had said something to her, he wasn't sure what it was. That was where his memory stopped. The only thing that could be brought up was a calming scent. A scent that made him so relaxed that he just seemed to have fallen asleep. Slowly, he lifted his head when he felt the petting stop wondering why they had stopped. It was soothing, and made him feel more relaxed than he has ever since he turned into his beast all those years ago.

The moment his eyes looked up and made contact with a pair of eyes that was when Naruto felt his blood run cold. Normally, when he had been in that state of mind, he would wake up to either a pair of blue or brown eyes, telling him that his parents had managed to calm him down. Yet, that wasn't the eyes that he was looking into. No, far from it. He was gazing into a pair of pools of pale lavender. "Naruto, you're awake. You okay?" Hinata said with a smile on her face.

Naruto yelped and quickly made a mad dash to his bedroom. Oh shit! She knows! She saw him! Oh god! Did he attack her?! Oh god, no, no, no, no! He couldn't bare it if he had wounded her, just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach at the very thought of hurting the one person that held his heart.

Breathing deeply, trying his hardest not to have any kind of panic attack at the thought that he could have hurt her. The thought of it still flashing through his mind, flashing so quickly that he almost let out what contents he had in his stomach. Whimpering, he made it to his room and ran as fast as he could to his dresser. Thanks to his transformation, his clothes had torn and ripped once more. God, he had to learn to stop transforming like that or he'd go insane with losing all of this clothes.

Trying to calm himself, Naruto managed to pull out an orange muscle shirt and a pair of black shorts and some boxers. There was no way that he was going to shift in front of Hinata like this. No way, he won't allow himself to be seen naked like this! Shaking his head, the young man shifted back after he made sure that the door was locked and started to throw on some clothes.

Now, as he dressed himself, he couldn't help but wonder if he should, or shouldn't go back out there to talk to them.

To see Hinata, to see the fear in her eyes knowing of what he was… he couldn't bear the thought. Closing his eyes for a moment, the young man took a deep breath, trying to think on what it is that he could do. What could he to get Hinata to leave, to get her to forget about what it was that she had seen in the first place? "As if she would forget. It's Hinata." Mumbled Naruto, running a hand down his face as he let out a deep sad sigh.

Honestly, he felt drained, as if he had no energy to spare in the first place. Had his transformation really drained him this badly this time? Sure, he had somehow fallen asleep cuddling Hinata- wait… The whole time, while he was asleep all he could feel was the comforting scent of lavender and vanilla. The whole time he had been asleep, that was the only thing he could smell now that he thought about it.

Had she been there with him the whole time he was asleep?

Shaking his head, he mumbled to himself thinking that she only did it because his wolf may not have let her leave because, even though he wanted to deny it, even though he loves her so much, his wolf had also chosen her to a certain degree. His sanity, only recognises Hinata when he hasn't fully lost himself to the dangers of his loss of control. "Ugh, why must this be so complicated?!" Mumbled Naruto with a bit of a growl to his voice. Of all the things that he had to deal with, it had to be the idea that he in some way really did need Hinata to help calm him in his sleep.

"No, I shouldn't be thinking this in the first place. She isn't gonna be more than that to me. I know this, and I have come to accept it…" The last part though, was merely a lie he had wanted to tell himself each and every time. A lie that he wanted to believe but no matter how many times he says it to himself, to those who would ask him, it would be a lie that would never be the truth in his heart.

"Naruto?" Came Hinata's voice after a knock sounded from his door. Naruto's reaction?

"GAH?!" Shouted Naruto as he fell on the floor in shock and fright. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't expected anyone to come up to get him. Of all the things, a knock and Hinata's voice had to have been able to scare him? Damn it all! "Yeah?" Naruto called out, not sure if he should even be talking to her right now, but… what more could he do? Hinata knew that he was in here when she had scared him.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you." Came Hinata's question.

Could he let her in? What more could he do? He's already made a fool of himself, and yet when Hinata is near him he couldn't help but be afraid. Afraid of losing himself and attacking her. Closing his eyes, he whispered "No, you can't. This is for your own safety Hinata. I'm sorry." He tried to hide how much this hurt him, to hide how much being away from Hinata hurt his heart more than it should but damn it all… it hurt so damn much.

"Then, can I talk to you through the door?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, but only through the door." Mumbled Naruto, only loud enough for her to be able to hear him. Taking a deep breath, he asked "What did you want to talk about."

He didn't know if Hinata would talk to him, didn't know if she would have fully accepted the terms, even if they were her idea in the first place. Hell, he almost thought that she would have walked away from him in the first place. Yet, he never heard her foot falls to indicate that she had left in the first place. "Naruto, why didn't you ever tell me that you were a werewolf?" Asked Hinata, the question had almost surprised him. Almost.

"Would you have believed me? That someone you had known since childhood was nothing but a monster? I couldn't transform at that time Hinata. I thought I would have been normal." Naruto answered her. He wasn't sure what more he could say about that. Again, it wasn't like she would have believed him in the first place.

"Yes, but when you came back… why did you try to pretend that you didn't know me? Why couldn't you tell me that you had changed… you could have used a friend at the school." Hinata went on, sadness in her voice. It made Naruto's heart constrict at the idea that he had caused her pain in the first place.

Taking a deep breath, he whispered "Because, I had thought that it would be better if you had forgotten me Hinata. I had tried to make sure that I wouldn't make your life worse than what it would have been if… me being in it the way I am now would have only made it more complicated." _'Because I love you so much that I'm scared of hurting you.'_ thought the blonde, not sure what more he could have said. The idea of him being there in her life, the way his wolf is right now he would only hurt her.

"Naruto, when you had transformed." Hinata began, causing him to wince at the idea of him hurting her. Dear lord, he wanted to run away, run away and never be found at the idea of hurting the one person that held his heart, the only person, that would have his heart. "I was scared. Do not get me wrong, who wouldn't be terrified to see that someone they've known pretty much forever was able to transform." Damn it, she was scared of him. This was it, he was going to lose her before even having a chance. He almost wanted to give a humorless laugh at that, as if he _ever_ had a chance with her.

"But." Hinata paused, causing Naruto's ears, if they were his wolf ears, to perk at her. "But, once you had calmed down you just well, cuddled me." Wait what? "You just cuddled with me the whole time, you didn't want me out of your sight. Though, we did have to move you in your sleep so I could be more comfortable. It was rather difficult but we managed." Hinata let out a soft laugh, it made his heart swell with love. Her laugh was like that of a bell's chime, making his heart beat quickly within his chest. "It was rather adorable, you almost reminded me of a puppy with the way you cuddled me."

His face heated up in a blush at that. How could she say something like that? And to him of all people? He was a blood thirsty monster and yet, she said that he only cuddled her like a puppy? What the hell was that all about? "Hinata, you don't know what I am capable of. What if I do hurt you? You need to stay away from me."

"I can't do that." Hinata whispered.

"Why not?!"

"Because, I care about you. I want to help you. This will make it easier, what if Iruka wasn't around to help you Naruto?" Hinata pointed out.

"How did you know that he was-"

"Your parents told me."

Of course.

"Naruto, I can help you. I want to help you, you'll just have to let me be that person to be able to help you when you need it." Hinata whispered, she let out a soft sigh as she added "Naruto, please let me help you, allow me to help you but, I won't know if you accept it unless you let me in your life."

He couldn't help but frown a bit. What was he to do? Yes, he wanted Hinata in his life, but could she be safe with him when his wolf was so untamed? Unable to _be_ tamed in the first place? Would she be hurt because of him or would his wolf know that she was special to him? No, of course it wouldn't, it had tried to attack her. He knows that. He could feel that it had tried to do something to hurt her. But, Naruto also knew that he couldn't live without her in his life. Without Hinata, his life was empty and void of light.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked at the door handle, not sure what he could do. Closing his eyes, the young man placed his forehead on the door, trying to think on what he could or should do. If Hinata was in danger, it was most likely that she would have some of those herbs that his parents and Iruka would use to calm him down, otherwise, he had his rare moments where he was in control of himself. Should he give himself this one thing?

Could he allow himself this? The one thing that would make him happy by having Hinata in his life?

Letting out a breath he didn't know that he was holding, Naruto opened the door and gazed at Hinata with a frown on his face. "I trust you Hinata. I trust you more than I should but, damn it I'm afraid of you getting hurt."

"I won't." Hinata said with a smile.

"How can you be sure though?" Naruto said with a frown.

"Because I trust and believe in you. Just like how you should believe and trust yourself." Hinata said with a smile before hugging him. Naruto couldn't help but freeze at the contact, he didn't know what to do but, it almost seemed like his body knew, what his mind didn't. His arms slowly wrapped around Hinata's tiny frame, he buried his nose against her neck as he inhaled her scent. A part of him couldn't seem to get enough of her wonderful scent, but he wasn't sure if it was him, or the wolf within. Closing his eyes, Naruto knew that he had to place his trust in Hinata. He loved her more than anything but, he wondered if this would be enough to help him in the end. To keep him from losing himself.

Yet, he still couldn't allow himself to tell her how he felt about her. Ever.

* * *

Iruka was confused about what had happened yesterday at the café. With how that Kakashi guy just seemed to stare at him, it made him a little nervous. Yet, he wasn't sure if it was him being nervous as a means of scared, or excited. Sure, the man was handsome, no doubt about that yet, there was something more to him than meets the eye. Yet, he couldn't be sure as to what it is.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man looked at his watch, he knew that he needed to do something or else he'd go stir crazy. All because of that stupid scratch had ruined his life, no doubt but a few good things had come from it.

He was always fit for one, he was able to stay fit because he'd have bursts of energy and had to go out and get rid of it. Which was why he was so fit, he also walked to work or ran to work. Hell, he almost never used his damn car but in the winter when it was too cold to walk or run outside on work days.

But, the worst of things that he had to go through otherwise, was the loss of friends. Because of his temper, he had no control over his anger and he would lash out and attack those close to him. It got to the point where people were afraid of him and avoided him like the plague. Running a hand through his hair, the young man knew that he couldn't change the past, no matter what he did, though he knew that he could make things better with his life. He had a good paying job, a great apartment and a great friend in Minato, not to mention Kushina.

Naruto, hell he thought of Naruto like the little brother he never had in his life and he would do everything he could to protect him. Even if it meant protecting the kid from his own problems with his inner wolf.

"I need to clear my head." Mumbled Iruka as he tried to get his thoughts on what mattered the most. Grabbing a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt, Iruka quickly changed and grabbed an iPod before placing the ear buds in his ears. At least it was a nice day for a good run through the park.

Quickly tying his running shoes, the young man left his apartment and started to jog down to the park, happy that a run would always clear his thoughts. At least, it did help during those moments where he would relieve 'that' day. Shaking his head, the young man knew that he couldn't focus on that, no matter how old he gets it still haunts him. Those eyes, so full of hate, hunger, bloodlust… the desire to kill and devour.

It almost made Iruka stop in his tracks, the image, the image of those terrible gold eyes haunted him to the point that he had stopped. His body trembling from the fear of it. No, he wasn't some child that was afraid of things that go bump in the night. He was a grown ass man and yet, here he was trembling at the thought of that wolf coming back to finish what it had started all those years ago. Tightly shutting his eyes, Iruka tried to control his breathing, he felt like he was starting to hyperventilate and pass out if this kept up.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice, from what Iruka could gather from his shaken thoughts and rattled brain, it was a man.

Looking up, still trying to regulate his breathing, he saw Kakashi standing before him. Though, he wasn't wearing the outfit that he wore yesterday. Oh no, he was wearing a simple black t-shirt and a pair of black pants. Yet, the bottom half of his face was still covered like it usually was. What was with this guy and wearing masks?

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Iruka, as if he was expecting an answer a lot sooner. Yet, at the same time he saw a hint of concern in the man's eye, the other now that he noticed was still covered by that headband that he wore at the café. Damn it, the man was expecting Iruka to speak but he couldn't! His breathing couldn't regulate at this rate! Soon, Iruka saw that the man's concern grew when he saw that Iruka's breathing wasn't regulating at all. "Wait here." He said as he ran off as quickly as he could. Honestly, everything was starting to darken at the edge of his vision, but the man fought it off.

His body was starting to tingle too now that he thought of it, and, he was starting to feel light headed as well. Damn it, he was going to black out at this rate! Why couldn't he remember what he had to do to help him in this kind of situation?!

"Here." Came a voice, causing Iruka to look up slowly. His vision was blurred but he could make out Kakashi's hair without any issue. Looking at the man's out stretched hand, he saw a paper bag. Where the hell did he get one of those from? Whatever! Quickly, he swiped at the bag before he started to breathe in and out. He did that for what felt like forever, feeling Kakashi's hand rubbing his back as if in the hopes to help him along with his problem much quicker.

After a few minutes, Iruka felt himself started to calm down, his breathing starting to regulate finally and he turned to the silver haired man with a frown on his face. "What are you doing here anyway? How did you find me?" asked Iruka with a frown on his face.

"I was walking and I saw you struggling to run. Were you pushing yourself or was it something else?" Asked Kakashi, curiosity clear in his voice.

There was no way that he was going to tell him about having images of a wolf attacking him. Even though it was years ago that it had happened, he would only think that he was crazy. "Just pushing myself I guess." He answered, hoping to sound convincing.

"I'll buy that for now." Kakashi said, causing Iruka to give a mental groan. "Do you mind if I join you for this run?" He smirked under his mask, making Iruka blink a little.

"I think I need to sit down first." Iruka said with a small smile before taking a seat under the tree that he had stopped by.

"Alright." Kakashi said as he sat down next to the man. Making Iruka look at him in confusion, honestly he hadn't expected the man to sit with him, he had thought that he would have taken off already. So, what was going on right now? Though, how was he to ask something like that in the first place? "Are you alright?" asked Kakashi with confusion.

"Yes, I'm just wondering why you are sitting with me. I'm… well, kind of confused since you don't know me." Iruka said with a frown.

"Like I had mentioned at the café, I find you rather interesting." Kakashi smirked as he looked down at the brown haired man next to him. The way Kakashi's eye sparkled at him, well it made Iruka's heart beat quickly in his chest making him wonder what the hell he was getting himself into right now.

* * *

 **if anyone has any ideas for bonding moments for Iruka and Kakashi, please let me know, I have an idea coming up for them in a couple chapters, and yes, Kakashi will play a part in the story, as for what I won't reveal it yet. Later!**


	10. Calmness and Warmth

Letting out a soft sigh, Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he walked toward the school. It was rather difficult for him right now. It had been a week since Hinata had been at his home, and he allowed her to be in his life. His nerves were tearing apart though at the same time he felt at peace for telling Hinata everything that had happened over the years. Yet, the only thing that he had left out was his love for the blue haired woman. How was he to do something like this? To allow Hinata into his life yet also allowing her to be in danger at the same time? He had no idea.

But, again he felt a little more at peace to allow someone else in his life. Closing his eyes, the young man wondered what Hinata was doing. It just seemed so odd that she still wanted to be a part of his life. Even knowing that he was a monster that she would still want to be in his life.

Taking a deep breath, the young man opened his eyes as he looked around trying to think on what they would do now. Hinata was another person that could get him to calm down but, at the same time he knew that he had to be careful still.

"Naruto!" shouted Hinata's voice, causing him to turn his head and smiled gently at the blue haired woman who was running toward him.

"Hey Hinata." He said with his smile widening. Yet, as she ran towards him, the young man could faintly hear people whispering among themselves when Hinata was rushing towards the blonde haired young man. Naruto wanted to growl at them, but he squelched that urge to do so. Taking a deep breath, the young man knew that he had to keep himself calm. Or else he'd end up attacking everyone that would dare to whisper such hateful things about him.

 _"Is Hinata really going to hang out with the new kid?"_

 _"I guess so, he is handsome and all but he is just so weird."_

 _"She can do better than hanging out with him. He's nothing but a weirdo and a loser."_

 _"Don't forget he growls too, remember his first day here? He growled at someone for tripping him."_

 _"Hinata should stop being so damn nice. He is just a nobody."_

Before he could let out a snarl, he felt someone grab a hold of his hand. Looking down, he saw Hinata had grabbed a hold of his hand and she smiled up at him. He couldn't help but blush when he felt the warmth of her hand holding onto his. How was it that he could fall under her power so easily in the first place? Gulping a little, the young man closed his eyes, hoping that he could relax, though he wasn't sure if he could right now. His heart, it was beating so quickly that he almost feared that he would shift then and there.

"You okay?" asked Hinata.

"I'm fine." Squeaked out Naruto before he pulled his hand back. "Let's go inside shall we Hinata?" he said with a small smile, hoping that he seemed as relaxed as he wanted to be. Yet, Hinata had a small frown on her face before reaching up and placed a hand on his forehead. Naruto chuckled a little before pulling her hand away from him. "I'm fine Hinata. You don't have to worry about a thing." He gave her a gentle smile, her concern and kindness for him warmed his heart. He truly did love this woman.

Yet, he still couldn't admit it to her that he had such strong feelings for her. What would she say in the first place? Would she be creeped out that he had loved her for so long? Sure, he knew that wolves themselves, picked one mate. Only one mate in their entire life and, he felt like for this, for Hinata that she was the one he was meant to be with but at the same time, he was afraid to tell her anything.

Taking a deep breath, the young man was hoping that he would be able to keep himself in control. Though he wasn't sure what it was that he could do that would prevent himself from transforming. There were things that he had no idea what it was that he could do anymore. Closing his eyes for a moment, he opened them once more as he gazed down at the blue haired beauty right next to him as they walked toward the school. "Hinata." He began, not sure what it was that he could do but he knew, that he had to be sure that she was sure about this in the first place. "Are you sure that you want to be my friend again? What would everyone in the school say if they saw that you hung out with me all the time? You could lose all your friends."

Hinata looked up at him and what he saw had confused him. He had thought that she would have a confused frown or just sad or upset. Yet, what he did see had only confused him all the more.

She seemed angry. _Really_ angry.

"Naruto," Hinata began, her expression changing from angry to hurt. As if he had just struck her hard across the face. A thought that almost made him want to growl out because he would never hurt her. Not so long as he could help it. "I don't care what they think of me. You are my friend." That still hurt that she only saw him, thought of him as a friend. "If they can't be happy for that then screw them!" It was rare for him to say that word for sure though he didn't dare tune her out. "If they can't accept it, then they aren't true friends. A true friend would be happy for you regardless of what or who you have in your life. You…" She soon started to speak softer, making Naruto thankful for his hearing right now. "You are part of my life now and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Her words had hit his heart with a pleasant warmth that he didn't think that he could ever feel. How was it that her words alone was enough to bring him any kind of comfort. No matter how small that comfort was, he couldn't help but smile gently at Hinata. Before he could stop himself, the young man pulled Hinata to his chest and hugged her.

Hinata had let out a little squeak of surprise, trying to get herself to look at Naruto's face yet she couldn't. Naruto had his face buried against her neck and his body trembling. The only thing that she could make out was a muffled "Thank you Hina-chan" before she hugged him back. A gentle smile tugging at her lips as she held onto her friend.

* * *

After that, Naruto didn't really know why he had broken down in front of her. It all just seemed to have happened. It was as if the weight that he had carried around had finally just lifted from his shoulders and he had just finally collapse from the exhaustion. It just felt like everything had just crashed into him all at once and he just couldn't handle it anymore. Now though, Hinata made it more bearable.

Taking a deep breath, he sat in class, listening to what the teacher was babbling about. Okay, maybe mostly he was though how could he really pay attention when what the teacher was talking about was just so boring!

Ugh. Naruto wanted to grumble about something though knew that he couldn't even do that. Knowing that if he did then the students would be speaking more about how odd he was. Fuck, they were talking about how he was hugging Hinata though, they all had it wrong once more. They had thought that she was being attacked or something and that he was trying to 'break' her. As if he would even do that in the first place! He cared about her, fuck he loved her more than his own life and yet everyone thought otherwise.

 _"Do you think he was really attacking her?"_

 _"He had to. Come on, have you see the size comparison between them? He would have easily crushed her!"_

 _"True, he could. He could crush any of us if he wanted too."_

 _"Maybe he's gonna just attack us when given the chance. Wait shhh, I think he's staring now. Did he hear us?"_

Naruto wanted to growl. Oh how he wanted to go up and growl at them all for saying that about him when they weren't even true in the first place! Growling, the young man closed his eyes, hoping to calm down and relax though knew that he wasn't going to relax that easily. Taking a deep breath, the young man just hoped and prayed that he would be able to get through the night. Or at the very least through the rest of the day and hopefully, never be able to transform today. Not really sure that his body could handle another transformation so soon.

Before he could even blink though, he felt something soft and warm grab a hold of his hand. Causing him to blink once more and turn to stare at the pools of pale lavender of Hinata Hyuuga. She just gave him a soft smile, a smile that spoke to him. Telling him not to let their words bother him in the least. Honestly, he couldn't help but stare at her, feeling all of his anger and loathing fade away in what felt like an instant. Giving her a smile in return, he just chuckled before he went back to what the teacher was saying.

Yet, he heard more voices but this time… it wasn't of insults.

 _"How did she do that?"_

 _"No kidding, it looked like he was about to attack us or something!"_

 _"Is she able to keep him calm?"_

To be honest, he was thankful for Hinata being able to calm him down. At least some of his transformations should be prevented at the very least. Yet, he just wasn't sure how long it would be until he had another one. Maybe not for a little while, but at the moment he wouldn't dare think of that. Taking a deep breath, his heart starting to return to its original beat. Honestly he never knew that it was beating quickly in his anger until he started to calm down and relax.

"Don't worry about a thing Hinata. I'll be able to stay calm so long as you're with me." He grinned at her, or at least his version of a grin since he didn't like showing his fangs to anyone. Even while in human form, his fangs were still apparent and it thought that people would fear him.

He didn't want Hinata to be one of them.

Taking a deep breath, hoping that would be enough to calm his nerves the young man looked back at the teacher. Though, the teacher didn't seemed to have been aware of what was taking place behind him all this time. Well, that had to count for something at the very least. Though, it still confused him as to why the teacher never said anything, more so when the other students would be whispering behind him or it was because his hearing just really sucked.

Yet, he couldn't help but gaze at Hinata from the corner of his eye. There had to be something that he could do to make sure that she still had a semi-normal life. After all, so long as she was his friend well, he didn't think that she would ever have any kind of normal life again. It just didn't seem possible at this point, yet he was willing to do whatever he could to make sure that it was the life that she deserved. How he could do that though, was still a mystery to him and one that he didn't think he'd solve any time soon.

Running a hand through his blonde locks, the young man tried to think of what he could do for her yet nothing would come to mind. Unless it'd end up like those situations where he'd get the answer when he wasn't really thinking about it.

Sighing, he placed his chin on his palm as he tried to listen to the teacher's boring lectures yet, he just couldn't bring himself too. So many thoughts swimming through his mind yet at the same time he was starting to get the idea that this teacher's lectures were just so damn boring! Seriously, it's amazing that no one had fallen asleep yet from this guy- oh no wait there was someone sleeping now. In the back row. Naruto couldn't see his face but he did indeed see someone sleeping. _'Either this guy is really tired or even he finds the teacher's lectures really boring too'_

* * *

Naruto sighed softly as he sat by the pool. Honestly, of all the things that he had to deal with it had to be this club in the first place. Shaking his head, the young man had his elbow resting on his knee and his chin resting on his palm as he stared blankly at the pool as the others just went to jump in. What was he to do with this? Sure, he knew that this was to help him control himself or at least to help relax him. Yet, so far Hinata was doing a good job of that.

Letting out another sigh, the young man looked up at the sky as he wondered what he could do. There had to be something that he could do. What more could he do though? There were so many things that he wasn't sure what more would happen to him. Closing his eyes, he tried to envision things that would help him relax. Yet, nothing else really came to mind other than music and Hinata and his family. Yet, at the same time his family wore him down.

He felt like no matter what happened, they couldn't help him. Yet, the look in his father's eyes almost seemed to haunt him. As if he was afraid of something happening to his only son, as if he had seen something like Naruto's case before but couldn't bring himself to really say anything for that matter. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man looked up at the ceiling in deep thought, trying to wonder, trying to think about what could have happened in his father's past to make him think like that.

Had there been others like him?

Had they been lost to their own curse?

Or had there been one person that had managed to surpass his problems and able to shift at will and still remain in control at the same time?

Sighing softly, Naruto was about to get up until he heard someone calling out to him. Looking away, he saw Sasuke walking over to him and had a small frown on his face. "Come on Naruto, you may not be able to be in on the team itself but you are still to participate." Sasuke said with a chuckle. Only to add "And well, just wearing the trunks isn't cutting it either."

"Shut up Sasuke, I was… just deep in thought." Naruto grumbled.

"About what though Naruto? What could be going on in your brain?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto calmly said "Just about some stuff going on in my life. Nothing you need to worry about ya jerk." Naruto pushed himself up as he sighed. "Well, really just tired of hearing these stupid people talking shit about me behind my back. They think that I don't hear them but I do."

"Well, I won't lie Naruto you are kind of scary." Sasuke said with a frown only to shake his head. "But I know the real you Naruto. I know you aren't what they say. Don't worry about a thing. I know who you really are, and from what I can tell so does Hinata. Since you seemed to have let her back in your life."

Naruto blinked at that. How did Sasuke already know about something like that in the first place? It didn't make any kind of sense, just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, Sasuke lifted his hand to silence the blonde. "Everyone knows that you are hanging out with Hinata. Sure, some of them think that you merely threatened her to hang out with her, or others think it is due to the kindness in Hinata's heart. Honestly, I think it is a mixture of Hinata's kindness, and that you do truly still love her."

Naruto looked away at that. Of course he still loved her. He loved her more than anyone in the entire world and yet, he just wasn't sure if he could ever confess, that is the only thing. "Naruto, you still love her, I can see it in your eyes." Sasuke whispered gently, causing the blonde to look at his friend for a moment. "But you won't confess will you." It wasn't really a question, but more of a fact.

"I won't no." Naruto answered.

"But why? You love her so why not confess to her?"

"You wouldn't understand Sasuke. No one could ever really understand. I don't deserve Hinata's heart, she deserves someone who is… _normal_ and I don't fit that bill Sasuke." Naruto answered once more before letting out a soft sigh. "Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Is it okay if I just do some free swimming instead? I think I need to clear my head without any kind of pressure."

Sasuke looked at how his friend was trembling, it seemed that this had caused Naruto some kind of pain. Yes, he knew that he was supposed to make Naruto participate in the swim but knew better than to push someone who was on the brink of pain and torment. He gave a small nod before saying "Naruto, just know that I am here for you okay? Just… just talk to me okay? Like when we were kids."

"Maybe someday Sasuke, someday." Naruto said with a small wave before going to the other pool. Honestly, he just wanted to have some kind of swim that would allow him to have some kind of freedom. Yet, he wasn't sure if this would even come close to the kind of freedom that he requires. His body was trembling, but mostly due to his emotions starting to bubble over and knew that this kind of tremor through him would only require him to relax. For once, he was thankful for knowing what kind of pain his body goes through for certain kinds of transformation.

One where he isn't in a lot of pain, more of a painless tremor, or when he is in a terrible pain to the point that he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold himself together anymore. Closing his eyes, he looked at the pool, just saw as its surface was calm and quiet. About to be disturbed by his decent into the water. "At least this will help me relax." He whispered before he dove into the water.

He just hoped, that things would start to lighten up for him now. That was the only thing that he wanted in his life. That he would have everything he would ever want in his life. He didn't care if he sounded greedy at this moment, but it was true. Letting out a soft sigh, he swam on his back as he gazed up at the ceiling above him once more. Life was odd that way, that was for sure but… it could be cruel at the same time.

* * *

Iruka took a deep breath, he was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Honestly, it seemed as if Kakashi was stalking him even though he's only really bumped into him a quiet a few times now. Sure, he felt a little more at ease when Kakashi was around but at the same time… he felt a little odd around the man. It felt as if there was something that was pulling at him when he was around Kakashi but at the same time he felt like there was something more about it.

What it was, he didn't know. And, he was almost didn't want to know what it was about Kakashi that drew him in. Made him feel calm and rather relaxed. More so when he was having one of his memories flashing before his eyes. "The night of my bite, the night my whole life changed." He mumbled softly before closing his eyes. Honestly, what was it about Kakashi in the first place? Sure, Iruka himself had encountered many people in his life, both humans and werewolves but at the same time, there was something rather odd about Kakashi. What it was, he just couldn't place his finger on it.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man ran a hand through his spikey ponytail as he wondered what more he could do. There had to be something that he could do to get this mystery solved. But at the same time, what could he do to look into Kakashi's life without seeming like he was some kind of weirdo stalker or something along those lines in the first place? He had no idea, though he knew that he would figure it out eventually.

At least he could just enjoy the walk home. That was something that he could just enjoy, the weather was nice and he could just head on home. Maybe have a nice cup of tea. It had been a nice day so far, Naruto hadn't had any episodes, Hinata had been let in onto his problems and that may be helping him with his transformations.

Yet, it wouldn't stop them entirely. Minato had mentioned before that a wolf can only be contained for so long until it would try to break free. If he remembered correctly, they would have to take Naruto to the forest at some point so he could run free and wait until morning to get him.

He still remembered how it was for Naruto when he first woke up in the forest. It had scared the poor kid though he calmed down once Minato had explained to him that he was alright and that it's normal for it to happen now and again. It was just how a werewolf got their thrill, their excitement without hurting anyone, was to be let loose in the forest.

Hell, even Iruka had moments like that, like he was some kind of contained animal that had to be let loose. Though, because he wasn't a werewolf, he didn't have that kind of freedom, he would let himself work that energy out by running, or going to the gym. And damn, when it would suddenly hit him, it would hit him hard to the point that he was almost like a child hooked up on way too much sugar and bouncing off of the walls.

The brown haired man wanted to laugh at that. Sure it was hard the first couple times until he learned to control himself as a child. Now though, it was easier to handle, more along with the anger and his strength. It was one of the main reasons why he always went on those jogs of his. Taking a deep breath, the young man tried to think on what he should do while he was on his way home. Though no matter what he just couldn't think of what he could do to help him pass the time before he went home. He did have some kind of energy, though at the same time he didn't have to work off on his excess energy yet since he still had a while before he really had to work it off.

"Maybe I'll go to the convenient store, I think I deserve a little snack." Iruka said to himself with a chuckle.

With plan in mind, the young man started to make his way to the convenient store that wouldn't be too far from where he was and started to make his way over toward it. Though, as he walked, he started to hum under his breath, his mind wandering to what he would get himself for his snack. Maybe some chocolate bars or even just some chips. Oh! Maybe some pocky would be ideal for tonight. Letting out a dreamy sigh, he couldn't help but picture what he had always wanted to do with the chocolate covered stick. He always wanted to share one of those with a lover that was always a dream of his though because of his… problems so to speak, he couldn't get someone to stay with him.

Letting out a soft sigh, he knew that it wouldn't be meant to be. He was still not a true human after all.

Though before he could get close to the store, he felt something grab a hold of him and pulled Iruka into an alley. The young man yelped from the surprise and found himself slammed into a wall. Letting out a grunt, Iruka found himself staring at the faces of three men. All of them dressed in black though he couldn't make out their faces very well. Their long shaggy hair covered their faces for the most part but he could at least make out the eyes… at least, the eye shape since they wore sunglasses.

"Give us your wallet old man." Said one of the men with a bit of a grin on his face. Really? They were calling him an old man? He wasn't that old for crying out loud! Still in his twenties at least, he was still very young! "If you don't, then things will get messy." A glint caught Iruka's eye as he saw the man pull out a pocket knife. It had him curious as he turned his gaze back to the three, only to raise an eyebrow at the muggers.

"You're nothing but kids." Iruka commented, using what bit of night vision he has to get a better look at them. They looked like they were the same ages as Naruto, if not a little younger. "Look, I don't know why you are out here but you need to go on home." Iruka shoved past them hoping only to feel one of them grab a hold of his shoulder. Turning to them, he saw a smirk on their faces.

"You aren't going anywhere, until you give us your damn wallet." Said one of the teens as they threw a fist at Iruka. Hoping to land a hit, only for Iruka to catch the teen's fist with ease. Iruka had a calm look on his face before shoving the teen back. "You think you can take us on old man?"

"Bring it." Iruka said with a smile on his face. The teens threw themselves at Iruka. One threw a punch, only for Iruka to side step. Another tried to kick at Iruka's head, only for the brown head man to grab a hold of the kid's leg and threw him into the wall. Though he refrained himself from causing the poor kid too much harm. Sure, he knew that these teens were misguided but he knew that he still had to protect himself. He'd have to make his way out of here as he fought them off.

Looking around, he wondered where the other kid went.

His answer? Was a burning sensation in his side, causing Iruka widen his eyes as he slowly turned his head to look behind him. How did the kid get back there? Only thing that he could make out was a sickening smile as the teen whispered "You should have given us your wallet when you had a chance." With those words, Iruka yelped when he felt the knife, that was still in his side being twisted. Letting out a scream as the blade was ripped out of his side and he was shoved aside.

Damn it all! Holding onto his side, Iruka looked up at the teens as he let out a snarl, his brown eyes letting out a bright golden glow as his anger rose. Damn it all, he wanted to attack them but he refrained himself from doing so. He couldn't do that to them, they were only kids and didn't know any better.

"Holy shit look at his eyes!" Shouted one of the teens, causing him to back up in fear.

"This man is not normal." Whispered another, also backing up.

"Look, he's down and bleeding for crying out loud. What harm could he do to us? Let's just take his money and go already!" The last one, the leader Iruka assumed, had commanded and went to make his way to them. If Iruka had fangs, he'd snap them at the kid before he even grabbed for his wallet. His anger grew, as well had his anger, causing the teen to almost freeze before he smirked. "What are you gonna do old man? Not like you could do anything to stop us."

Suddenly, there was a growl coming from the end of the alleyway. Iruka stopped his growling and looked at the other end of the alleyway. There, at the end was a pair of glowing yellow eyes. The sound of footsteps were heard but Iruka knew those sounds better than anyone.

Walking toward them, it was a silvery white wolf, it growled and snarled at the teens, causing them all to back away from the wolf. Honestly, Iruka himself wanted to run away but a part of him didn't want to even if he could. His side was still bleeding, he couldn't help but wince and for some reason, that made the wolf snarl at the teens as they backed up more as if to hide.

"Fuck this! His money isn't worth our lives!" Shouted the leader before he started to run away along with the other two.

Of course it took a real wolf to make them make a break for it. Looking up at the white furred wolf, Iruka just stared at it before turning his gaze onto his wounded side. He was still losing a bit of blood, he knew that he would need stitches but it was a matter of time trying to get to a doctor! Grunting, he tried to push himself up only to hiss and tightly grab at his side. "Damn it." He cursed, looking up as he saw the wolf looking at him with a tilt of its head.

This was rather odd. It couldn't be a normal wolf, there would be no way that they would be in the town. Even then, they wouldn't help him like this. He was seen as an oddity because of what happened to him. All because of a scratch, his life changed and wolves thought of him as something they couldn't be sure if they liked him, or hated him.

This one though, seemed rather concerned about his well-being. Who was this wolf and why did it care? Groaning, he took a sharp breath, hoping to keep himself from blacking out. Blinking slowly at the wolf, Iruka felt himself laying down on the ground, not able to hold himself up anymore. It seemed as his life's blood drained out of him, so was his energy.

Groaning, he tried to lift his head from the ground, his body though, it wouldn't comply with him. The wolf whimpered at him before nudging Iruka's face with its nose. "Sorry, I don't know… I don't understand you." Iruka chuckled weakly before taking a shuddering breath. "I'm not a wolf like you… I can't understand what you are saying."

Iruka's eyes started to close, vision darkening as he felt himself starting to fade. To be honest, all he wanted was to sleep, just to sleep and forget about his pain. Yet, as he started to drift off, he could have sworn that he heard someone yelling for him.

 _"Iruka! Iruka, don't you dare fall asleep! I'll get you some help! Just stay with me!"_ Iruka wasn't sure who that was, no, he did know who it was. But his mind, it couldn't place the voice. Opening his eyes for a brief moment, his vision blurred but the only thing that he could make out was a flash of silvery grey. Someone was holding him from what little feeling he had left in his body.

One thing though, entered his mind before he drifted off once more.

 _'So warm…'_

* * *

 **okay, I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated sooner, I was having trouble with my anxiety and it kinda got out of control for a while. Mind you, I still have some problem with it but I had some motivation to write at last. Now, the wolf and what happens to Iruka will be revealed in the next chapter and it also plays a part to the story. Anyway, last story of the new year! later!**


	11. Festival and White Wolf Confirmed

Naruto couldn't help but be a little concerned for his friend Iruka. The man hadn't shown up to work for a few days and it had Naruto curious as what had happened to his friend. It was odd not to hear from him when it had to do with school or his training. Yet, there had already been a replacement for the man so he had at least called. Though when he told his father about it, he had no idea what could have happened since Iruka, since being scratched, had never been sick a day in his life.

So what had happened to his friend?

"Naruto?" Hinata called out, causing Naruto to turn his head to the blue haired woman beside him. Honestly, he had been so lost in his thoughts that he had lost track that he had decided to spend his weekend with Hinata. It was nice to just be able to spend some time with her. His heart, he didn't think that it would beat this quickly in his entire life, but so long as it beat for Hinata, and her alone then he was happy.

"Yeah?" Naruto calmly said with a small smile on his face.

"You okay? You seemed worried." Hinata asked with a frown on her face.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about Iruka. He hasn't been at the school for three days. I'm starting to worry and it isn't like I can check up on him since I don't know where he lives." Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his bangs with a soft sigh. Honestly, it just seemed as if there was going to be something wrong here. What it was though, he had no idea what it could be.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man didn't know what he could do. It just seemed odd, unless there was a chance that Iruka had finally caught something that the Werewolf DNA or whatever couldn't stop and he was sick in bed or something. God, it was so confusing right now.

"Wanna go do something?" asked Naruto, his cheeks pinking at the thought. Honestly, just him asking that made him think that he was asking her out on some kind of date or something. Honestly, he didn't think that they were even dating since he hadn't formally asked her, and… he didn't think he could ever ask her that in the first place.

"Sure, I think they have a festival going on this weekend. I wanna check it out!" Hinata said with a smile before grabbing a hold of Naruto's hand and started to drag him toward the center of Konoha. The young man couldn't help but blush at the thought of how soft her hand was against his. Naruto didn't think that his blush could get any darker than it already was, but knew that he had been proved wrong about a few things, though he just couldn't help but wonder what more he would find out while he spent time with Hinata. She was just so amazing, and her heart was the biggest thing that he had ever known in his entire life.

Though, what he would like right now is to be a little shorter since he was struggling to keep himself from tripping so damn much right now. Frowning a little, the young werewolf tried to speak only to yelp when he tripped over himself. Landing hard on the ground, Naruto groaned a little as he rolled over onto his back, though it seemed that Hinata had fallen as well. Though, it makes sense since she was holding onto him and hadn't let go.

Naruto blinked when he saw that she was laying on the ground next to him, their faces so close to the other that he could almost feel her breath against his flesh. She smelled of cinnamon. Did she have cinnamon buns earlier? Blushing a little, Naruto quickly pushed himself up onto his feet before he helped Hinata up onto her feet. "Sorry, you were kinda dragging me and… well…" Honestly, he didn't really think he'd need to explain more to this since it was kind of obvious as to what had happened.

Hinata gave him a small smile at that. It seemed that she understood, though she was smarter than he was so of course she would have gotten it a lot sooner as well. Though, Naruto couldn't help but notice the small blush on her face. Had she been embarrassed for forgetting such a thing like that in the first place?

Giving her a small smile, the young man chuckled a little before grabbing a hold of Hinata's hand and just smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. You forgot about my height, I sometimes forget about it too since I'm not used to being around other people." Though, in a way, it was true and it wasn't. He wasn't used to other people yes, but he had also grown accustomed to his height at the same time. He was a little taller than his dad, though not by much.

Though, he felt like he had to do something to assure Hinata, even if it was over something as small as this. He smiled a little more before patting her head affectionately. Hinata looked up at the blue eyed man before her, her blush deepening a little. Naruto felt his eyes widen a little before pulling his hand away from her. "Uh… how about… um…" Had he just acted like Hinata was his girlfriend? Oh god, okay yes, he wanted that more than anything but he wasn't even dating Hinata in the first place!

Shaking his head, the young man took a deep breath as he said "How about we… just keep walking?" Naruto mumbled, and the fact that he couldn't look at the blue haired woman. Damn, his heart was beating so quickly within his chest, it almost felt like it would burst at any given moment, he knew that he had to calm down before he lost himself to what his body wanted. And it wanted Hinata, but he knew, that he had to be careful. Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm down, the young man held onto Hinata's hand once more and started to walk away with her to the festival.

* * *

Honestly, the festival wasn't small that was for sure. It was as if it had taken over a couple blocks. He couldn't help but stare at it in awe, though he couldn't help but be impressed with all the colours and smells that were surrounding him. "Wow." Was all he could say before his wide eyes looked around, not sure how he could respond. It just seemed like something he would only see in TV shows or something along those lines.

Tilting his head to the side, he wondered what it was that they would be doing first. So many games, so many stalls where they could buy things. Oh boy, he hasn't gone to a festival before, at least not since he was a child. Since he turned into a werewolf, his parents thought it would have only overwhelmed him before he could gather enough self-restraint so he wouldn't shift in front of people or snap at anyone if they blinded him with all the bright colours that would have caused serious problems.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto turned to stare at Hinata as he saw the big smile on her face. How was it that her smile could look so radiant in the first place? A soft blush appeared on his face before turning away from her. "So, what do you want to do first?" Asked Naruto, hoping that Hinata wouldn't notice all the times that he was blushing all the time he looked at her or when he had some kind of physical contact with her.

"I wouldn't mind trying out the games." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

That wouldn't be a bad thing to do. It shouldn't excite or anger him too much so, that wouldn't work him up to the point of transforming at the very least. Smiling at the idea, Naruto wanted to wind something for Hinata. The first thing he noticed was the ball throw. He saw that they just had to hit some milk bottles to win. That seemed simple enough.

Making his way over to the stall, Naruto placed down some money and was given three balls. The young man smiled brightly. This was the one thing that he should be able to do. He had some good aim for the most part though, he just hoped that he would be able to at least hit something. Taking a deep breath, the young man threw the ball…

Only to miss.

Another throw, and another miss. Frowning a little, Naruto tried again only to growl a little. How was it that he wasn't able to hit stupid empty glass bottles?!

Hinata made her way up to Naruto and placed a hand on his arm. He glanced down at her and saw her calm gaze, it seemed to bring a sense of calm to wash over him. "Let me try." Hinata said with a smile on her face before putting down her own money and was given three balls. She threw.

And hit the target.

Naruto's jaw dropped at that. He watched as Hinata threw the other two, and like the first one, was able to hit the target. How was it that she was able to hit the bottles? Did she have better aim? It was possible, though it made him feel a little emasculated. He should be able to win her something at the very least yet he couldn't even do that for her.

Hinata was given the choice to pick whatever prize she wanted and ended up picking a red nine tailed fox. Holding onto it, the young woman looked at Naruto and held it out to him. "Here." She said with a smile before adding "I thought you deserved something nice after not being able to win something." Damn it, he wanted to win her something! Something to get her to remember this day by, even if they weren't…

Giving her a soft smile, Naruto accepted the toy, he knew that he would have to do something for her though what could he do? There were many stalls for them to play at, though it was choice in what kind of game that he would be able to do that would allow him to at least have a good chance to win something for the blue haired woman that held his heart in her hands.

Going over to some of the other stalls, Naruto tried as many as he could and, like the first stall that he had gone too, he couldn't seem to win anything. Either he didn't get enough points or he had just missed entirely. Letting out a sigh, he started to walk around with Hinata, still holding onto the stuffed fox that Hinata had won for him, it made him a little curious as to what it was that he could win for her. Looking around, he saw a few other stalls, but didn't want to take his chance with those.

After all, he only had so much money left on him and what he had left would have to count at this point. He had to make sure that he would pick something, anything that he would be good at for sure and allow him to win something. Anything!

Narrowing his eyes a little, Naruto scanned the area, hoping and praying that there was at least one stall that still had prizes, something that would catch his attention, and of course something that would allow Hinata to be happy with what he was doing and something that made his heart light. Soon, his eyes fell on something, well at least his gaze fell on what his ears had picked up on. Blinking a little in confusion, the young man turned his gaze and stared at a stage. A stage that had a microphone, some instruments and what appeared to be some kind of karaoke machine.

Frowning a little, Naruto made his way over to the stage and saw the man that was running it. Tilting his head a little, he asked "So, how do you win a prize here?"

"Simple, you have to sing and if you want, to play with a song of your choice. The screen will show the points from both the mic, and or instrument that you play." The man said with a smile. "It's pretty much like a video game. Only with a real instrument and microphone, if you wish to move around we have a wireless headset for you to wear."

Naruto couldn't help but grin at that. Music was his thing! "I'll play." Naruto grinned a little before being lead over to the book of music that the system had. Hm, this would be rather difficult, there weren't a lot of songs that he knew on here. If he wanted to win this, he had to pick a song that he knew pretty well. Oh. "I'll play this one." Naruto said as he pointed to a song, the man nodded his head before going to set it up.

"So, microphone or instrument?" asked the man.

"Both. Can I also have the wireless headset?"

"Sure. Now, go pick your instrument and get ready."

Nodding his head, Naruto made his way to the stage and grinned brightly as he grabbed the guitar, the man handed Naruto the wireless headset and he waited for the right moment to play. Looking at the crowd, it seemed that when they saw him talking to the man that they were curious as to what he would play. Though he could hear them whispering about how scary he was. Great, even these people thought he was scary?

"Okay kid, it's gonna start soon. So be prepared!"

Naruto nodded his head before he set the guitar, getting it in tune before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath in the hopes of calming his nerves. It was one thing to play alone, but it was another to play for a crowd. Opening his eyes, he saw everyone staring at him. He had a frown on his face, panic started to sweep over him. His heart beating quickly through his ribcage, almost made him think that it would burst right out of his chest. Oh god, why had he decided to do this again?

 _'What am I doing? What am I going to do?'_ thought Naruto, his eyes were wide as he felt sweat starting to gather on his forehead. Damn it, he was starting to panic!

"Naruto!"

Blinking, the young man turned his head and looked over to the side of the crowd, at the front of the stage was Hinata. "You can do it Naruto!" Shouted Hinata with a big smile on her face.

She believed in him?

Hinata believed in him to be able to do this?

Giving her a soft smile, the young man took a deep breath before looking out at the crowd with a determined look on his face. He will do this, he wanted to win a prize for Hinata no matter what! He would at least try a little harder for her, but still keeping his wits about himself.

Inhaling deeply, the young man strummed away at the guitar as he started to play along with the song.

 _The world around me has changed so quickly,_  
 _and I'm not who I used to be._  
 _A moment just like this will live forever in me!_

Naruto felt his heart starting to calm down within his chest. A soft and gentle look on his face as he played the music. Sure, he knew the song alright, though he had never really tried to play the song all that much in his spare time. It was something that he feared to play since he was never home alone all that much, yet now was no time to mess up. He was calm and he had to remain that way.

 _Is there truly nothing I can do?_  
 _I can't hide that I'm too scared to move._  
 _But, when I am frightened and worried_  
 _of what lies before me-_  
 _my frail heart ignoring_  
 _the path I must take-_  
 _with just one word that you said,_  
 _the fear fled from my head,_  
 _and all my anguish faded away._

Looking up at the sky, Naruto took a deep breath as if he was afraid of the world, yet still keeping a calm gaze up at the bright blue sky that was above him. Taking a step between each line to the side, toward Hinata, he couldn't help but give her a soft look. A look of affection that he wondered if she would ever know what she truly meant to him.

 _All of the gloom in my dark empty room_  
 _was overrun by the light of the sun._

Closing his eyes, the young man could only think about Hinata. She was the light in his otherwise dark and colourless life. Something that he never knew that he would have again. Ever since he had transformed, he didn't think that there would ever be a light for him again. Yet, Hinata proved that, she had, in a way, saved him from that life. There would be no words to describe how grateful he was to her…

 _I looked above me and saw so clearly_  
 _a bright, blue and radiant sky._  
 _I'll open up all the windows I chose to close all my life._  
 _The world around me has changed so quickly,_  
 _and I'm not who I used to be._  
 _A moment just like this will live forever in me!_

Looking back at the crowd, a smile on his face as he felt so light. So happy for the first time in a good long while. Yes, he was truly grateful to Hinata, even though he still felt like he didn't deserve to be near her, he knew that he wouldn't change a thing right now. She was the true light, the true sunlight that entered his dark world and he never wanted to lose that. This moment, this moment right here that he was spending it with Hinata, it was enough to last a lifetime with him in his heart.

 _This world seems so meaningless and dry,_  
 _but if I can find the reason why,_  
 _I'll start today!_

He had to admit that, the world seemed so meaningless to him. As if he had no true meaning in this world anymore. He couldn't deny that for the most part, yet, he knew that when he had allowed people to come back into his life again everything had started to change for him. Things mattered to him again and he wanted to do something to keep those people in his life again. Yet, he still had a long way to go for that.

 _Here, in the darkness, you've found me again._  
 _I turn to hear your voice call on the wind..._

Swaying side to side, Naruto had his eyes closed as he thought to Hinata's voice. Her beautiful voice as it reached his ears. Even when they were apart, he could almost always hear her voice and it almost seemed to calm him down. To be honest, Naruto didn't know if it was just a werewolf thing, or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Either way, he didn't care. All he knew, was that she had found him in darkness and brought him into the light.

 _And suddenly, you were smiling brightly._  
 _The light shined upon me once more._  
 _You opened up all the windows I closed and I was reborn!_

Thinking about her smile, how her smile just brightened the day and his darkness away from him. It was odd, every morning, he would awaken to a darkened world that only he could see. A world, that he felt would close itself around him and the only time he could ever escape that world, was when Hinata smiled at him. Her smile, her bright, and wonderful smile… every time he saw it, he almost thought that he really was reborn.

 _The world around me has changed so quickly,_  
 _and I'm not who I used to be._  
 _A moment just like this will live forever in me!_

Bouncing on his feet a bit, eyes opened and filled with joy and happiness. Everyone around him almost seemed shocked at how well he was singing and that, really he wasn't even scary. Okay, he did seem scary, but really he was just like everyone else. At least on the outside. Sure, in a way he had changed back then, but also he was still the same guy that Hinata knew all those years ago, even if he had a bit of an anger problem.

 _I looked above me and saw so clearly_  
 _a bright, blue and radiant sky._  
 _I opened up all the windows I chose to close all my life._

Looking back up at the sky, Naruto moved his hand away from the guitar for a moment and reached up at the sky yet still keeping up with the notes for the song. The sky, as long as Hinata was with him he knew that it would always be bright, radiant and beautiful. Even if it was cloudy and grey, to him it would always be so beautiful.

 _The world around me has changed so quickly,  
_ _and I'm not who I used to be!  
_ _A moment just like this will chase away all my fright! Yeah!  
_ _I'll look up to the sky and raise my hands to the light!_

Falling down to his knees, Naruto's smile remained on his face, still happy and gentle. Filled with so much love and affection. The crowd didn't know who it was toward, yet he could have sworn that he heard a few of the girls in the crowd calling out to him and, reaching for him as well. Was it the song that was doing this? Though, he wasn't sure they were only noticing him because he was singing perfectly but, he wasn't sure and he didn't care. He, like wolves, picked one woman. They would only _ever_ pick one woman.

And Hinata was that woman.

 _Within my heart, I can feel its colors._  
 _A soft, fragrant wind passes by..._

The song slowly faded away, a soft breeze blew strands of Naruto's hair and the only thing he could really smell, was Hinata. He turned to her and gave her one last smile before pushing himself onto his feet and handed the guitar and microphone to the man who, only pointed to the screen. Blinking a little, the young man turned to the screen and blinked in shock. He had… a nearly perfect score!

"Pick any prize you want." The man said with a chuckle on his face.

Naruto grinned before he looked at all the prizes that people could win. Chuckling a little, he picked up a wolf that, in a way reminded him of himself. He knew that he hadn't really seen himself a wolf per say, but his parents had described him as a wolf a few times and this just seemed to fit what his parents told him. Turning his gaze, he saw Hinata and smiled at her gently. Walking over to her, he said "Here, I won this for you Hina-chan."

Hinata blushed a little as she looked up at Naruto. He didn't know why she was blushing, but he felt his heart beating quickly in his chest once again. Oh god, he hoped that he hadn't fucked up in some way. "Do you… not want it?" He asked softly, thinking that maybe he had messed up in some way. Dear lord, he hoped that he hadn't done that.

"I do!" Hinata said, causing Naruto to blink in shock. "Sorry, I… I just wasn't expecting you to get me anything to be honest. But, I'm happy you did. It looks just like you!" Hinata said with a giggle before accepting the stuffed wolf. He couldn't help but grin, it seemed that his day just got brighter.

* * *

Iruka groaned a little as he fought through the clouds of sleep. He felt like his entire body was ran over by a truck or something. Blinking slowly, the young man wondered what had happened to him. The last thing he remembered was… the attack. The stab in his side, the wolf. Wait, the wolf?! Blinking slowly, his eyes opening fully before he looked around the room. Where was he? He knew that this wasn't his apartment, there was no way that this could be his apartment, even if it was dark.

Groaning a little more, he tried to push himself up only to yelp from the pain in his side. Looking down, he saw that he was covered by a warm black blanket. Sniffing it a bit, he knew the scent that much was for sure. Though, he couldn't place where the scent had come from. "I'll think of that later." Mumbled Iruka.

Sniffing the air around him, he could smell the other scent had been in this room a bit, though it was a little stale. It seemed that whoever had brought him to their home, hadn't checked on him for a while. How long ago though he had no idea.

Trying once again to get up, Iruka felt the burning pain in his side once again though tried to ignore it. There was no way that he would allow himself to stick around much longer, even if he knew that whoever saved him could have killed him at any time he wasn't sure if they were only going to torment him later on though. For all he knew, it could have been some kind of rouge wolf or something along those lines. Someone that could even want to get back at Minato for something in some way.

Closing his eyes, Iruka took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself. If he worked himself up then he could move the wrong way and only irritate his wound all the more. Taking one more look around the room, he frowned a little, squinting his eyes a little he thought that he saw something in the corner of the room. It looked like a picture frame.

"Huh?" He managed to get himself out of bed, noticing that he was shirtless, only to shrug and started too walked over to the dresser that had the framed picture and picked it up. Thankful that he had some kind of night vision since it was pretty dark in the room. Most likely so he would be able to sleep through his pain. Taking a look at the picture, he saw an image of an older man that had long spikey white hair. He had dark eyes and wore a simple white shirt and he could faintly make out a pair of jeans.

Next to the man though, was a young boy. He had hair, much like the older man but it was standing up, and defying gravity sort of like the man's though just… stood upright. The kid had both of his eyes showing and they were dark much like the man's. He wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face and he just wore a dark blue shirt that seemed to blend in with his mask. The kid's expression though, it seemed calm to him but Iruka could see something else though. He seemed almost sad, frightened maybe in some way.

But, there was more to this kid than what meets the eye. Iruka could have sworn that he knew this kid. Where that was, he had no idea but it was on the tip of his tongue. What was it though damn it? Where had he seen this kid? Squinting his eyes a little, he got a better look at the kid's face and it was then the image started to change in his mind's eye. The child started to look older until he started to see who the kid looked like. It was-

"Oh, you're awake." Came a voice, causing Iruka to turn and stared at the bedroom door in shock.

"Kakashi?!" Iruka said in shock.

Kakashi leaned against the door frame as he gazed at Iruka. His expression was calm indeed, but there was a hint of relief deep within his one exposed eye. Wait, what happened to the wolf? How did Kakashi find him in the first place? "You must have a lot of questions for me huh Iruka?" Asked Kakashi, causing Iruka to nod slowly. "Alright, let's go to my living room. Can you walk that far?" He said, tilting his head a little to the side. Okay, Iruka had to admit, Kakashi looked adorable this way.

"Yeah, I think I can." Iruka calmly said before following Kakashi to the living room. Okay, he had to admit, the room itself was amazing. It was spacious and had a section couch. A love seat and a simple chair. The material was grey gotten from what he could see. There was even a simple black plush carpet that was under a glass coffee table that had black legs that almost made it blend into the carpet.

"Sit on the couch, it'll make you more comfortable." Kakashi spoke, causing Iruka to snap out of his thoughts. Man, it still confused him as to how long he had been here, how did Kakashi save him? So many questions that it just seemed to make his head spin. He almost fell if it wasn't for the fact that Kakashi just grabbed a hold of him. "Calm down Iruka, working yourself up will just make the blood loss worse." Kakashi whispered gently before helping the young, wounded man to the couch and helped him to get comfortable. Iruka's legs were propped up and Kakashi even got a pillow for the wounded man to lean against.

Kakashi smiled through his mask before he made his way over to the chair and he just seemed to lean back. His elbows resting on the arms of the chair and held his hands together as he stared at Iruka. "Okay, what do you want to ask?" asked Kakashi.

"How long was I asleep for?" asked Iruka.

"A few days. You were hurt and had lost a bit of blood. I'm just happy I was able to treat your wound quickly." Kakashi answered calmly.

A few days? He was asleep for a few days? What about work?! "I went through your phone and called your job for you. Told them you were sick so they had a replacement set in place for you." Iruka looked up in shock seeing that Kakashi had answered him without the man even asking anything of Kakashi. "Any other questions?"

"Yes." Iruka nodded before he took a deep breath. "What happened to the wolf that came to my rescue? Where did you come from and how did you know I was even in danger?" Honestly, Iruka had so many questions and what he had just asked made his head swim a little. He knew that he was missing something. The wolf, it was trying to tell him something he knew that. But, he also knew that he couldn't talk to him. Then, after he blacked out he could have sworn that he heard someone yelling out to him, he heard it that much. Then he had felt warmth.

"I think you may know that answer Iruka. You know it, but I want to know something about you." Kakashi said with a sigh. "Are you a werewolf? If you are were you bitten or are you a born wolf?"

Iruka stared with wide eyes. No, Kakashi couldn't know about him! There was no way that he knew anything about the werewolves. No, Iruka knew that he wouldn't like this but he would have to lie about it. "Sorry, I don't know what you're talking-" Though before he could finish his sentence, Kakashi seemed to have leapt from his seat on the couch and pinned the brown haired man to his seat, causing Iruka to look up with wide eyes. "Ka… Kakashi?"

"Do not lie to me Iruka. I know that you aren't human, I saw your eyes while in that alley way. I saw how you snarled at those men, I knew something was wrong, the moment I smelled your blood I almost went mad and wanted to kill those bastards." Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep shuddering breath. "I had never wanted to kill someone so badly before in my entire life. When they left, I… I knew that I had to do something for you, to comfort you but then you blacked out… I… I…"

Wait… Iruka knew that his memory of the alley was a little fuzzy but he never saw Kakashi. The only person in the alley was Iruka himself, and then there was the wolf- wait. "You're a werewolf aren't you?" Iruka whispered in shock, not sure what to really say. The only thing, or creature, that tried to comfort him was that white wolf. Kakashi nodded his head slowly before his gaze fell on Iruka's lips only to tightly shut his eyes and pulled himself back. "How did you know I was there?" asked Iruka.

"I was in the area and I'm thankful I was. I didn't think I could stop myself from shifting and went to save you. I wished I got there sooner because you were bleeding and I had no choice but to take you here and I treated you." Kakashi sighed softly before sinking on the seat next to Iruka and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't think I could have taken you to the hospital since you seemed to have some kind of 'werewolf' gene or something along those lines. So, I ask you again Iruka. Are you really a werewolf?"

"No I'm not." Iruka sighed softly before leaning back in his seat. Rubbing his face for a moment, the young man looked back to Kakashi and saw how the white haired man was a little confused by the whole thing. "I was scratched when I was a child. I had help with some of the problems that came with the scratch and managed to control it. Though I wasn't accepted by many people because of it. I had scared so many people away growing up because of this 'curse' of mine." Iruka sighed sadly and looked up and stared at the white haired man once more. "I don't really think that anyone would care about me like that anyway." He chuckled bitterly. "One girl I loved, she was afraid of me because of the temper that I had so I had pretty much given up on loving anyone."

"Why?" Kakashi whispered softly.

"Why what?" asked Iruka.

"Why give up on love at all? You seemed to have controlled it alright?"

"Like I said, I scare people I guess. Even though I have control over it, the scar still hurts me and when someone hits it I snap and that's what frightens them." Iruka said with a soft sigh before looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly, Iruka felt someone grabbing a hold of his forearm and he turned to stare at Kakashi in confusion. "What?"

"I didn't think that this was a scratch you know." Kakashi whispered softly. "I thought it was a weird bite or something from either a wolf or some other animal. I've never seen someone that was scratched before." He leaned in, pulling Iruka's scarred arm closer to himself. Iruka felt the blood rushing to his cheeks as he just seemed to stare at Kakashi.

Kakashi reached up and pulled down his mask as he leaned closer to Iruka's left forearm. Staring at him with a bit of a hazy look to his eyes. Though, Iruka had to admit, Kakashi was a beautiful man. He had fair skin, narrow jaw line and was that a beauty spot on the left corner of his mouth? Iruka blushed a little more before he looked up and stared at Kakashi for a moment. "Um… Kakashi?" Iruka whispered breathlessly.

Kakashi didn't speak, he pressed his lips against Iruka's scarred flesh, causing Iruka to let out a soft moan. Though, Iruka, embarrassed by the sound he made, covered his mouth and stared at Kakashi in shock. A smirk could be felt growing on Kakashi's lips before he pulled back. "Iruka…" Kakashi said breathlessly before leaning closer to the man. Damn Iruka felt like his face was growing redder by the second. "You are interesting to me and I know why that is." He chuckled softly. Iruka wanted to say something but didn't think his voice would work for him. "I know why that is."

"W-Why?" Iruka whispered.

"Because I have feelings for you Iruka. You are the one I want. The only one I'd ever want in my life." Before Iruka could stop anything, Kakashi pressed his lips against Iruka's lips. Honestly, the man was shocked out of his mind but there was one thing that he noticed. Kissing Kakashi… felt right. Why was this? Did he really have feelings for Kakashi? _'Why does my life seem to get more complicated?'_

* * *

 **confirmed about Kakashi, and the song that I used look for a guy on youtube called Black Rage Infinity and look up on his version of Colours, okay its minus the u but that's how I spell colours here. lol anyway, Kakashi does play a part in this story and yes, Iruka and Kakashi will be a pairing in this story, if you don't like it then too damn bad, they are a side pairing and I need to start practicing to write male pairings for a book I'm working on. The main focus is Naruto and Hinata trying to fall in love, anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, later!**


	12. Oh Shit

Naruto couldn't believe how much fun he had with Hinata the other day. It was rather odd that he could feel that… happy. It was rather strange, though he wasn't sure what it was that had caused it. Though he had a feeling that it had to do with Hinata. Spending time with her made his heart and soul feel so much lighter. Filled with happiness and joy, something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Though, he knew that it still couldn't be.

Taking a deep calming breath, Naruto looked up at the school. Sad that he couldn't really get away from this hell hole. Sadly, it was something that had to happen since he was homeschooled his whole life and now he had to finish high school if he wanted his diploma.

Looking around, the young man sniffed the air and frowned a little. There was a slight change in the air around the school. Tilting his head to the side, he wondered whose scent had changed, though just shrugged it off for the time being. May as well check on Iruka to see if he even came back. He wouldn't lie about it, but he was worried about the older man.

After all, there was a good chance that Iruka was back now. It seemed like his scent was strong enough to indicate that he was here. Tilting his head a little, the young man wasn't sure what was really happening anymore. More so when Iruka had just up and disappeared before just seeming to come back as if nothing had happened.

Shaking his head, the young man tried to think on what he could do for today. Was there a meeting or something with the club? He had no idea, though may as well find out when he get to his home room. "Why must everything be so complicated?" mumbled Naruto. Turning to stare at his hand, the young man just saw a simple and normal looking human hand. Though even he knew that these hands, could turn into bloody weapons.

A suddenly flash reached his mind, causing himself to see images. Images of him, as a wolf, blood, darkness surrounding him. The sounds reaching his ears as well. Screams, cries, begging, pleading for their life. A sense of dread, sadness, and… something in his arms was heavy and cold. The image of him had turned to look down at his hands, there was Hinata's lifeless body. His eyes were wide from the shock as he stared at her lifeless body. Her once beautiful lavender coloured eyes shined with life and love.

Now, they were lifeless, hallow and empty of all signs of life.

The next thing he noticed, was how pale her skin was. Her skin, had always been pale, a beautiful natural pale colour that he loved about her. Made him think of the moon having graced her with beautiful and lovely skin and soul and heart. Now though, her skin was so pale, white as a sheet that caused him to tremble.

Her body itself though, was cold as ice. Once filled with warmth from life now was no longer. Naruto couldn't help but shake, holding Hinata's body close to him as he trembled and tried to control himself. "I don't want this…" He whispered, trying to control himself, he had to remember that this wasn't real. That this was nothing more than just his own mind playing some stupid tricks on him, nothing else!

Suddenly, he felt like something had grabbed a hold of him, causing Naruto to jump and jolt out of his mental images as he looked up with wide eyes. Standing there was Sasuke as he looked on with concern in his black eyes. "Hey, Naruto you okay? You seem pretty shaken up right now." Sasuke said with a tilt of his head.

Eyes wide from the shock, his body still shaking from the shock of everything that he had just gone through. He couldn't help but start to hyperventilate. Curling up in a ball, Naruto couldn't help but breathe heavily as he held onto his head. Tears pooling out of his eyes as he breathed heavily. In fact, he could almost see the darkness around the edges of his vision. Not enough air was going through to his brain, not allowing him to stay focused, to stay conscious really.

He could feel Sasuke trying to calm him down. Yet, he could also hear his friend calling out for someone to get a nurse. To get Hinata, hell to even get Iruka or anyone that would be willing to help him.

Damn it, why wasn't he coming out of this already?! Was his panic that bad?

Sure, he knew that panic attacks were bad, but he never knew that they were this bad. Shakily, he looked up and looked through his fingers as he gazed at everyone that was surrounding him and Sasuke. A few people, from what he could make out from the tears that still blurred his vision, would stare at him with concern, smirks, or scorn on their faces.

Some of them were happy that he was suffering in this. He wanted to do something. Wanted to get some kind of revenge, some way to make them pay for their scorn for the way they stared at him. Yet, a voice in his mind whispering to him. _"Why not just kill them? They are nothing but monsters in the first place. They, are the true monsters for the way they stare at you. The way they talk to you. How they treat you like you are the monster when you have YET to attack them! They are the real monsters! You are going to prove them wrong!"_

Tightly shutting his eyes, Naruto griped his head more as he told himself to stop it. That he wasn't going to attack them! That was the last thing that he wanted! He would never sink to that level, he wouldn't be seen as a monster! Before he knew it, darkness had consumed him.

* * *

Naruto groaned a little, he felt his mind swimming around even before he opened his eyes. Voices surrounded him, it almost seemed as if there was something wrong with him, though he wasn't sure what it could have been. The last thing that he remembered, was having images go through his mind, they were so powerful and overwhelming that he almost felt like they were real. As if they were really happening in the moment.

 _"Is he going to be okay?"_

 _"He should be, these happen now and again."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"He has weird moments where he'll have attacks like this. We don't really know what causes them but so long as he isn't alone when they happen he is fine."_

There were so many voices, people murmuring in the back, though he knew three voices. Sasuke, Hinata and Iruka. Though, it seemed that Iruka was telling a lie, since he never had these attacks. No, they had started after he came back, sometimes when he was at home, sometimes after he leaves Hinata. This was the first time that he had one while he was at school.

Though, he had a feeling that Hinata wasn't buying this. After all, she already knew the truth about him, but Sasuke didn't.

 _"Do you know when he'll wake up?"_ asked Sasuke. Naruto could almost swear he could hear the frown in his voice.

 _"Not sure. He could wake up in five minutes, or in an hour."_ came Iruka's voice.

Well, at least he was sure that it was his friend, though it had surprised him that Iruka was here now. Though it still had him curious as to how long the older man was here anyway. Taking a deep breath, the young man wanted to speak to Iruka and Hinata alone, though he wasn't sure how to alert them that he was, in a sense, awake. No, not in a sense, he was awake, just pretending to be asleep.

 _"Sasuke,"_ came Iruka's voice. _"Why don't you go to class. Naruto is in good hands here alright?"_

A soft sigh was heard before the sound of a door opening and closing. That had to mean something, right? _"You can open your eyes now Naruto."_

Naruto groaned a little as he started to open his eyes. Blinking a few times, hoping to adjust his eyes to the light of the room as he turned his gaze to Hinata, the memory of his mental images flashed for a second causing him to tightly shut his eyes and look away. Damn it, he couldn't look at her without thinking about those damn images. Sure, he knew that it never happened, he knew that better than anyone, but damn it all he just couldn't do it. He couldn't look at her, at least not right now.

His gaze fell on Iruka, the man seemed a little different. His skin was paler, the faint scent of blood had stained his natural scent though he could also smell… something else. No, someone else. It was the scent that he had smelled earlier before he entered the building. Though, why did he smell blood and why did he smell someone else on his friend?

"Naruto, you're awake! Are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"I'm fine." He whispered, unable to turn to stare at her. Honestly, he was still scared, scared that he would have those images again. The thought, it frightened him to no end.

"Hinata, how about you go get Naruto some water. I think he could use a drink after what he went through." Said Iruka, a smile on his face as he looked at the blue haired woman.

"Okay." Hinata said before she left, the door opening and closing and soon Naruto and Iruka found themselves in silence.

"Okay, so tell me what happened? What had caused you to go into a panic?" asked Iruka with a sigh.

Naruto frowned a little. Not sure what he could or should tell Iruka. Honestly, he wanted to tell him everything that had happened. Yet, at the same time he was nervous, scared and frightened. Thinking that what he would say would only cause Iruka to get him to understand? There were so many things that he just wanted to spit out, though he wasn't sure what he could do.

"Naruto, you know you can tell me anything." Iruka whispered gently.

Taking a deep breath, the young man knew that he could tell Iruka. Though, would he be seen as a monster in Iruka's eyes as well? The older man, was his friend, a brother even at this point and yet, to have Iruka see him as a monster, it scared him like killing Hinata would. "I had images go through my mind. They were so real, I could feel everything in that moment even though it was all in my mind." Naruto whispered, reaching up and covering his face with his left, shaky hand. "I had killed Hinata in my mind and I don't know why."

Iruka didn't move, nor did he make a sound.

"I felt shock, horror and fear at what I had seen. When I was able to come out of it, I saw everyone surrounding me. Staring at me, all whispering among themselves but, at the same time I wasn't sure what they were saying. My mind, it was in such a panic that I couldn't think of it." Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm himself down from everything that had happened. "A part of me, it kept calling everyone monsters, that I should kill them. That, I had to kill them…"

"It seems your wolf is getting anxious and it wants to have something to do. I think I'll have to contact your parents to have them let you roam the forest. You need to hunt Naruto and soon before you end up attacking whoever is next to you. Which, could very well be Hinata." Iruka calmly said, hoping that he was getting through to the young man.

"Iruka… can I ask you something?" asked Naruto.

"Sure?"

"Why do you smell of blood and someone else?" Naruto asked with a frown on his face.

Iruka blushed a little at that. "I… I was stabbed and got saved okay? I stayed at their place and healed." It seemed that Iruka was hiding something, though at the moment Naruto was too exhausted to question it much. "Anyway, let's get you to class, you should be fine until you get home." Naruto just chuckled a little before getting himself up and started to make his way to his class. Today, it was going to be very off.

* * *

Iruka sat down on his chair as he gazed at all of the paper work that he had to catch up on. Well, he wanted to catch up on it so he could enjoy his weekend or the rest of his day to himself as he tried to get his life, (or what had happened this week) sorted in his head. First of all, he had a few things down and it still confused him even though he had lived it.

Kakashi was a werewolf.

He found Iruka interesting…

He saved Iruka from severe blood loss that was caused by a stab wound.

Kakashi, even though he didn't really say it, loved Iruka greatly.

And lastly, they kissed and Iruka wasn't going to deny it but he rather enjoyed it.

Thinking about it, had caused his face to go a deep crimson as he covered his face. "Fucking damn it." He grumbled, not sure what it was that he could really do about the situation. If he was honest, he's never really had any kind of feelings for men. He's never shown any kind of attraction towards another man before in his entire life though, at the same time he never really showed that much interest for women either. But at least he knew that there was some kind of attraction for a woman there in the first place.

So, what was wrong with him? Was he bi? Was he gay and just been lying to himself without ever really knowing about it in the first place?

Groaning a little, Iruka tried to get everything together but at the same time he didn't want all of this to make sense. He felt like, if it had started to make sense to him then he had accepted it at the same time. Did he even want a relationship with Kakashi in the first place? Not to mention, was Kakashi even sure that he even wanted to be with him in the first place? Sure, he knew that wolves only picked one mate, and that was how it's always been. Even for werewolves, but would it even be possible for a werewolf, to want to be the mate of someone who was only a cursed victim due to a scratch? _'I have no idea, and it isn't like Minato and Kushina could tell me either.'_ thought Iruka with a sigh.

"Though, maybe I should at least ask them at least. Maybe they would know something at least." Iruka said aloud, not really expecting any kind of answer in the first place.

Letting out a soft sigh, he tried to get back to his paper work, honestly just wanting to get through this and get it over and done with. Though his thoughts soon traveled toward Naruto. There had to be something that he could do to help the poor kid. Sure, Iruka couldn't fully understand what he was going through, since he never had to transform or the problems with transforming but only the minor things but, he couldn't help but wonder what it was that he could do for the kid in the first place.

Naruto was suffering, and he felt like his mentality was starting to crumble due to the stress of it all. If that happened, there was no telling what would happen to the poor kid if his mind just shattered from all of the stress. It scared him really, a deep inner part of him knew what would happen. Though he just didn't know what it was that would happen to him.

"Naruto, what can I do to help you through this in the first place? It just seems that the more we end up learning the further away we get from finding an answer to help you through this." Iruka whispered softly. Groaning, the young man buried his face against his hands as he leaned heavily against his desk. "Damn it, why isn't there more werewolves that are like Naruto out there? What am I going to do?"

This wasn't becoming more and more difficult. There weren't many werewolves that were late bloomers. It was extremely rare. A bit of a birth defect he figured, there weren't many records of werewolves like Naruto. Maybe five at best, and there were no records of them and the only one he found it ended badly.

Eyes hidden in a deep horror, Iruka knew that he didn't want that kind of life for Naruto. Driven mad by an uncontrollable wolf's desire to kill and eat flesh. One of those wolves for example, should Naruto follow down this path not even by his own desires but his wolf's desires so to speak or even due to the stress of this, he may end up dead by his father's hands. "I can't let that happen to him. But all of our resources have dried up. Minato is wearing himself down trying to think on what to do and I have no leads at all."

Looking at all the paper work, most of them from teachers for requests for trips, some from the school board and some about upcoming meetings. Though under those were reports that he had done in order to help Naruto, but it seems that like the others it was a dead end. What was he to do? It felt like Naruto was running out of time and it frightened him a great deal.

This was going to drive him mad at this rate!

Resources were all drying up and all leads that he and Minato think they have end up with nothing to show for it. Either because the wolf had died of old age or was killed off from one thing or another. The ones that would have died from old age, well he wasn't sure if they had managed to control themselves, or if they had just been locked up by their families because the family just couldn't bring themselves to end their life. Ugh…

"What am I to do?! It isn't like the answer will just come knocking at my door!" Iruka shouted at nothing, throwing his arms into the air with some of the paper flying in the air in the progress.

Suddenly, there was a knock at Iruka's door. Which had caused him to jump a bit in his seat as he stared at his door and gulped a little. "Um… come in?" Honestly, he wasn't sure who it was, his distress had caused him to lose track of time, and of course had dimmed his senses. Not allowing him to hear someone to walk up to his door, nor smell them.

The door swung open and walked in Kakashi with a latte in his hand and a big smile under his mask. "Iruka! I've come to bring you something, and I wanted to check up on you." Iruka rolled his eyes a little but smiled. Kakashi has been like that since he had returned to his own apartment. Though, at least he hasn't pushed anything yet, though again Kakashi was also worried about agitating the wound before Iruka was ready for… whatever this even was.

"Thanks Kakashi." Iruka said with a small smile on his face as he gazed at his paper work with a frown.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Kakashi as he made his way over toward Iruka's desk and stood next to him.

"I'm just trying to figure something out for a friend." Iruka answered honestly.

Kakashi tilted his head for a moment before bending over to look over Iruka's shoulder with a tilt of his head. "I see paper work and some… files about werewolves?" He said the last part with confusion. It seemed like this was something that Iruka knew that he should tell him something but at the same time he couldn't. Other werewolves normally saw wolves like Naruto as a risk and had to be… taken cared of.

"Um, yeah." Iruka said, a little nervous.

"But why? I thought you learned all you needed to know about them to help you get through the temperaments." Kakashi said with a confusion.

"It isn't for me. It's for a friend of mine, I wanted to repay him for helping me overcome my problems. This is my way of repaying an old friend." Iruka calmly said as he tried to calm himself down. Turning to look up at Kakashi, Iruka was about to say something until his face went a deep crimson.

For the silver haired man had leaned so close that Iruka could feel his breath brushing over his cheeks since Kakashi had lowered his mask. "Um… Ka… Kakashi?" Iruka whispered softly, his eyes wide and his heart quickening within his chest. "Why are you so close to me?"

"Because, you are troubled and in a need of a distraction. What better distraction than me?" Kakashi said with a smirk before he pulled the shocked brown haired man to his chest and kissed him deeply. Iruka was in shock from the sudden action, yet he couldn't stop himself from letting a moan escaping his lips. "I see you are getting the idea that you are mine Iruka." Whispered Kakashi with a chuckle before kissing him again.

Honestly, Iruka still wasn't sure what to really think of this. Yes, kissing Kakashi was right, it felt right but, he wasn't sure if this itself was right for the both of them. Gripping onto Kakashi's shirt, he tried to push away yet, he didn't seem like he could muster up the strength to do so.

Though, Kakashi seemed to have thought otherwise and spun Iruka around in his seat and pinned him to his desk and chair. "Kakashi, we can't…" Iruka whispered with a shudder when the silver haired man started kissing his neck. Damn it all he couldn't think straight!

"Why not?" Whispered Kakashi without removing his lips from the tanned skin of Iruka's neck.

"This is my office…"

"I locked the door."

"That's beside the point Kakashi! This is a high school, I shouldn't, we shouldn't… not here!"

Kakashi chuckled as he said "You can't deny that this isn't hot Iruka. Having an intimate moment like this… in your office." He chuckled a little more before kissing the man's neck once again.

God, it seemed like Kakashi had a one tracked mind at this point! Damn it all, what was he to do?! He had to think of something but at the same time, what Kakashi was doing well… it felt great. Amazing even. But he still shouldn't be doing this in his office. Not when someone could easily come knocking at his door or even have a key in case it is an emergency. Soon, he felt Kakashi grab his arm, pulling back the sleeve of his jacket and revealed the scarred flesh from his scratch.

"W-What are you going to do?" stuttered Iruka with a deep crimson staining his cheeks.

"I want to test something. You said that it still hurts when hit right?" Kakashi said with a smirk on his face.

"Y-Yes…?"

"Then I wonder what it would be if I did the… opposite…" Before Iruka could ask what it was, the young man felt the silver haired man's lips pressing against the scarred flesh. Iruka didn't know what happened, though it felt like some sort of new sensation hit him right through to his soul. His eyes widened, only to roll into the back of his head as he let out moans and his body started to tremble within Kakashi's grasp. How was it that this man already had such a strong hold over him already? This is only the second time they've kissed and yet it felt like it's still the first, or the thousandth time or so and it felt amazing. Life changing really, maybe even earth shattering. He just couldn't stop himself from feeling what it was that he was feeling but was he still in some kind of denial?

Though before it could go any further, Iruka heard a voice, no, a howl and a scream. Eyes snapping open and standing up Iruka looked out the window. Kakashi, of course had been surprised by the sudden action before falling over onto the floor and groaned with a whine.

"Oh god Naruto!"

* * *

It had been a long day that much was for sure, though he wasn't sure how he had managed to last as long as he had. His body still felt exhausted, and a bit on edge. Was that due to his wolf wanting out or was it from the panic attack? Maybe a bit of both.

Naruto sighed softly as he started to make his way toward the front of the school. He was by himself, though maybe because he had done all he could to avoid looking at Hinata, though before class had ended she had told him that she had to go to her locker first and she would walk with him home. Though, he had told her not to worry about him (while still avoiding his gaze on her) and that Iruka would help him home.

He didn't want to risk having her near him when he had to go home. The thought of his imagination coming true, it scared him. Covering his face, the young man took a deep breath as he tried to get himself to calm down and relax. That was one thing that he didn't want. He wanted to make sure that he got away from her but, he was also compelled to be near her. A part of him, wanted to be with her, but the savage part wanted to kill her, to devour her.

Thinking about it made him shiver in fear and disgust.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto was about to head outside to wait until he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Hey, Naruto!" shouted a voice, causing the blonde to turn and stare at his friend. Sasuke was running up to him, concern was held within his eyes though tried not to show it. Same old Sasuke, that was for sure. Though, Naruto had to admit, he had come out of his shell more since he started to date Sakura. "Naruto, I want to talk to you." Sasuke said once he stopped in front of the blonde.

"What is it?" asked Naruto with a frown.

Sasuke crossed his arms, his eyes closed as if he was in deep thought. Naruto couldn't help but frown a little as he wondered what it was that Sasuke wanted to talk to him about in the first place. It was rather puzzling, though what was he to do in the first place? He had no idea, though what he did know was that he had to listen. After all, Sasuke was his best friend.

"Well…" Sasuke began, his eyes still closed as he tried to think of the right words to speak about his concerns. "I won't lie, I'm happy that you're back. I am Naruto. But, I've noticed that you really aren't the same person you were when we were younger. It's just, well you seem like you're always in pain. Both physical, mental and emotional pain." Opening his eyes, Sasuke stared at the blonde as he went on. "I know you're hiding something from me Naruto. Or better yet, you are lying to me."

 _'If only you really knew the truth Sasuke.'_ Naruto thought with a mental sigh.

"But, I want you to remember that I am still your best friend, as you are mine. You can trust me with anything Naruto. I won't force you to tell me, you have to have your reasons to hide this stuff from me. At least, besides what you feel for Hinata." Sasuke said with a chuckle at the thought.

"Shut up Sasuke." Grumbled Naruto, his cheeks pinking at the thought of his feelings for the blue haired woman.

"But well, I guess I kinda feel left out. I feel like whatever it is your hiding is big."

 _'Biggest thing you could never imagine.'_

"But just know that, well, you can trust me Naruto. I'm still your best friend after all and even after all the shit we went through growing up it hasn't changed." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Mostly referring to the times they had been chased out from their pranks and of course all the fights they have been in when they were in grade school. Sure, they had their fair share of fuck ups but, who wouldn't at this point right?

Letting out a soft sigh, Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his blue eyes shined with sadness. Honestly, he wanted to tell Sasuke. But, Sasuke didn't know about his world. About the world full of werewolves and other creatures that could or, were out there. Sure, they have been friends since they were five but the risk… the risk of what it could do to Sasuke's mind was enough that it could destroy him. Or at least, ruin his mental stability. Hinata, well she was just lucky that it hadn't ruined her. Even if he didn't really remember what had happened other than her scent lulling him into a dreamless sleep.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. But, what I am going through I can't tell you. It's something that you couldn't understand and it may as well scare you as well. I may have lost any kind of chance I have with Hinata because of it. But I won't risk my friendship with you. Hinata keeps me calm, that much is true but you are someone I can at least go to about what I am, or how, I am feeling even if I do leave stuff out." Running a hand through his hair, the young man went on. "What goes on in my life, I just can't tell you and I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto gave him a regretful smile before he looked away. The smile fading from his lips as he let out a soft sigh.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Well, assuming he can handle coming into school after tonight. Honestly, if his wolf did want out to hunt, there was a good chance that he wouldn't be able to come back for another day or so. That itself was stressful enough though, at least he can reassure his friend that he would come back.

"Alright. See ya Naruto." He chuckled before leaving.

Honestly, Naruto didn't know what more he could do. Of all the people he wanted to tell it was Sasuke. Sure, Sasuke liked supernatural stuff when they were kids, but for all he knew that could have changed as he got older. Hinata, she had found out by pure chance or luck. Though, he didn't regret her finding out, it had made his spirit lighter, that much was for sure. Yet, it still worried him about her sanity.

"Naruto!" came Hinata's voice, he turned and gazed at her for a moment. Only for the image of her dead in his arms to come back. He turned away and gave a weak wave. "Sorry if I kept you waiting. I hope you didn't mind it…" Hinata said with a deep breath.

"Nah, I didn't mind Hina-chan. Let's get going kay?" Naruto said with a chuckle. A chuckle that was void of any joy.

Though, before more could be said, Naruto whipped his head as he heard a scream. "Oh no!"

Running out of the doors as quickly as he could, Naruto made his way to the forest. It was a small path by the school that some of the students, not a lot of them anyway, would like to use to make their way home. Naruto knew that Sasuke took that path, he had noticed him cutting through the path a few times though, Naruto feared for his friend's safety. He could smell it, he could smell the wolf that was in the area.

He knew that he had to do something, he had to do something in order to save his friend. "Hinata, keep the herb on hand for me please. It's just in case I lose control okay?"

"Yes Naruto." Hinata said, her voice sounding serious, but also at the same time rather concerned. She was close to Sasuke as well, Naruto knew that. She had mentioned how close they have became while he was gone from school because of his 'health'. Honestly, he had to thank Sasuke at some point, though for now he had to get his act together!

Running faster, Naruto managed to get through the tree line and stared in shock at what he saw. There was a wolf, huge really. But that was one sign that he knew that this was a werewolf, not a normal one. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto rushed forward and kicked the wolf away from Sasuke and checked him over. "You okay Sasuke? You didn't get bit? Scratched?" He tilted his head as he checked Sasuke over. If he was bitten then they'd be in trouble. If he was scratched well, his life wouldn't be easy.

"No, no I'm fine but what the fuck is going on?! I was just walking home and that thing tackled me!" Sasuke said in a panic.

"Just relax okay. It is just a wolf attack." Naruto calmly said.

"A wolf isn't that big!"

"Just relax I can handle this." Naruto said, trying to get Sasuke to calm down. Turning around, he saw the wolf rushing at them with a snarl. Narrowing his eyes Naruto stood up and glared at the wolf as it rushed at him. Letting out his own snarl, the young man rushed forward and wrapped the wolf in a headlock before throwing himself back and slamming the wolf into the ground.

Naruto hadn't really fought another wolf before, at least no one other than his father and mother. But that was about it. He was going to have to wing it at this point. Rolling himself onto his feet and snarled at the wolf. His eyes started to glow a bright gold as he stared at the wolf with anger. A part of him was angry, angry that this wolf dared to attack a part of his pack. Shaking his head, he knew that he shouldn't be thinking like a wolf right now. He had to think like a man, he had to make sure that he kept this wolf distracted before Sasuke got hurt or worse was somehow turned.

"Naruto you can't fight that thing! It isn't normal!" shouted Sasuke.

"Sasuke, just shut up and get outta here!" Snarled Naruto before he felt the wolf tackle into him. Naruto yelped from the shock as he hit the ground hard.

The wolf, snapped its jaws at the blonde teen, trying to bite him. Or at the very least, bite him and keep him into some kind of lock so the teen couldn't escape. "Naruto!" Shouted Hinata.

The wolf let go and turned and gazed at Hinata for a moment. Tilting its head as if trying to think about something. Calculating about something, though he wasn't sure what it was that was going through the monster's head right now. Though it shook its head and turned its attention back to Naruto and went to snap its jaws at Naruto's neck until Naruto threw his fist into the beast's face, sending it back.

Crawling away and standing back up once again, Naruto took a deep breath. Hoping that he could relax a bit before the creature attacked him again. "Naruto, how are you sure that you can fight this thing?"

Naruto turned to stare at Sasuke, seeing as how his friend was trembling. Most likely from the shock though what Sasuke said next, had caused him to freeze. "Your eyes… what is with your eyes?" Shit, had his eyes… no that was a dumb question. Of course his eyes changed on him, it happens when he is either really angry or getting into some kind of fight. "Naruto what are you?!"

"I'll tell you later!" Though, he was hoping that maybe he wouldn't have to explain anything. Not now, or ever for that matter.

The wolf growled and snarled before rushing at Naruto. Seeming to tackle him into the tree, causing Naruto to yelp from the shock. Hunching forward, Naruto felt the wolf rolling on the ground with him, Naruto of course held onto him so he wouldn't try to get away. Damn it all, he had to keep this wolf busy, at least until Sasuke grew some damn sense of self and got the hell away from this place! "Damn it Sasuke, for fuck sakes get the fuck away from here! I can only fight this thing for so long here!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke gulped and went to run off, though it seemed that his body was still in some kind of shock. Ugh, why did humans have to be so stupid sometimes?! Shaking his head, Naruto locked the wolf in another headlock before taking another look at Sasuke. "Sasuke, please just run man! If this thing beats me then you may end up turned or dead!"

"Turned?"

Fuck! He hadn't meant to let that slip! Snarls were heard, the wolf looked up at Naruto to the best of its abilities. A look of recognition was seen within its gold eyes, making Naruto frown a little at this. How was it that it seemed like it knew him from somewhere? That shouldn't be possible, the only wolves he knew were his parents since his father's pack were pretty much spread far and wide but otherwise, he knew nothing else.

"Naruto, I'll get Sasuke." Hinata said, though as soon as she had said that the wolf whipped its head to stare at her. A look as if understanding was seen in its eyes for a brief moment before a decision was made. It slammed its head against Naruto, causing the young man to yelp and lose his grip before it rushed toward Hinata, a snarl ripping out of its chest.

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto, the glow fading from his eyes as fear tore through his heart. He went to rush toward her, hoping to save her, hoping that he could do something, anything to save her!

"Watch out!" shouted a voice, one that Naruto knew all too well.

Iruka rushed forward, a growl ripping its way out of his chest as he tackled the wolf and threw it away from Hinata. Iruka's eyes glowed orange as he glared down at the werewolf and stood in front of Hinata as he tried to keep her safe. "I'm just happy that this wolf isn't you Naruto." Iruka said with a sigh as he turned for a moment to stare at Naruto. "Get off the ground Naruto, you are wound up right now." Naruto knew what that meant. He would have transformed if he wasn't careful, and there was no way of knowing what would have happened if he did.

Turning his gaze, Naruto saw a man he's never seen before. His hair defied gravity and looked silver to him. He rushed over to Sasuke and helped him up and took him somewhere safe. Mostly behind where Iruka and Hinata were. He had to keep this wolf distracted somehow... but how?

"Naruto, let me and Kakashi handle this. Just make sure that Sasuke is alright." Iruka ordered.

"Yes sir." Naruto said before rushing to stand behind the two grown men and tried to help Sasuke calm down. The poor raven haired teen was shaking in shock. Welp, he had to say something. "Sasuke, you can ask me anything later. But right now we have to get you out of here and to safety."

Sasuke didn't respond. Okay, Hinata handled this better than he did. At least she didn't freak out like this, though if she did then he wasn't aware since he was not in his own sense of mind when it happened.

"Werewolves… they're real…" Sasuke mumbled in shock.

Fuck, he was out of it. Naruto turned and saw that the wolf was glaring down at all of them, though its gaze was on Iruka for some reason. A look of hunger was in its eyes. Did this wolf know Iruka or something? Or was it something else? "Hey, Iruka why is that wolf looking at you?" Though the moment he looked up, he saw Iruka backing up, his body was shaking, no trembling in fear. "Um… Iruka?"

"It… it can't be… no." Iruka whispered, fear lacing his very words as he took a couple steps back.

"Iruka?" the man next to Iruka said as he stared at the brown haired man in concern shining in his eyes. Wait, why was that guy wearing a mask? "Iruka, what's wrong?" asked the masked man.

"Those eyes… those horrible eyes…" Iruka said with fear in his voice.

Huh?

"No, not again." Iruka backed up, fear was all over his face. Eyes wide, skin pale, sweat dripping down his face as he breathed quickly. It almost looked like Iruka was going to have a panic attack right now. Just before Naruto could react, the wolf leapt at them, though the masked man saw this before anyone else did. Jumping at the wolf, Kakashi shifted into a huge silvery white wolf and kept the other wolf pinned down.

"Wait he's a werewolf?!" Naruto shouted in shock before turning back to Iruka and saw that his friend was panicking. "Damn it, Hinata, you take Sasuke. I'll take Iruka." Hinata nodded and did as she was told before Naruto grabbed Iruka and started to walk away. How was this happening in the first place? Shaking his head, the young man took a deep breath before he walked with Iruka away from the treelines toward the building. By now all the students had most likely already left. Though with how Iruka and Sasuke were, he'd need help. Pulling out his phone as best as he can he quickly sent his mother an urgent text before shoving his phone back into his pocket and helped settle Iruka on a bench.

He wasn't really sure how long he sat there, though Naruto knew that he had to try to comfort Iruka right now. Hinata, of course doing the same for Sasuke. Sasuke, was mumbling about how werewolves couldn't be real yet they were. Iruka, mumbling about the werewolf being 'him' whatever that meant. But what did that even mean in the first place? It almost felt like Iruka was hiding something from him or at the very least, just hadn't shared it because it wasn't important in the first place.

Shaking his head, the young man rubbed Iruka's back, hoping that would be enough to get him to calm down during this attack of his.

Soon, the sound of shifting bushes were heard. Naruto couldn't help but look up only to snarl. Thinking that the wolf had defeated Iruka's friend and he couldn't help but stand up onto his feet. He had to protect his friends, he had to do something no matter what the cost was. Though he just wasn't sure what it was that would be happening to his friends, other than the fact that they were in shock. He was the only one that could stand up to that wolf, even though he himself, refused to shift into his wolf form.

Though, relief flooded him as he saw Iruka's friend coming out of the trees and walked over toward them. How was he able to keep his clothes in tact? Weird…"What happened?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"Bastard got away. I don't know why Iruka freaked out like that but I have a question for you." Blinking, Naruto tilted his head a little as he wondered what it was that this man wanted to ask in the first place.

"You refused to shift, even though you knew you were facing another werewolf. You didn't want to shift it seemed, or at least it looked like you were afraid to shift from what I could smell from you." Why was he stating facts? Why didn't he just ask his damn question already?! "You are a late bloomer aren't you? You're struggling to have control over yourself because you didn't start transforming until not long ago didn't you?"

Uh oh… how did this guy see that?! Shit!


	13. Kakashi's Secret

Sasuke sat on the couch of Naruto's living room. To be honest, he had never known what his friend's home even looked like. He was never allowed there according to Naruto and now he knew why. Because he himself, was human while Naruto wasn't. His best friend was the monster from the tales of when he was a child. Sure, he knew his brother told him those stories at first just to scare him because Sasuke had broken Itachi's game system but… he had thought that's all it was. Just a stupid story to scare him.

Not the truth.

Seeing it though before his own eyes, it had put him in a shock that he didn't think that he would come out of. It had bothered him, finding out that Naruto was a werewolf, and even in his shock form he could hear everything. Finding out while in his shocked state of mind… he had no real words to describe the level of confusion that had gone through his mind.

Covering his face in his hands, Sasuke tried to take a deep breath, hoping to relax his shot nerves. It just seemed that he couldn't wrap his mind around this.

He had seen how Hinata didn't seem bothered by this. Almost as if she had always known that Naruto was some kind of monster but… could he even think his friend is even a monster when the guy had just saved his life?

Covering his face in his hands, Sasuke felt rather conflicted. His rational thoughts were telling him that Naruto was still his friend, a friend who had just saved his life!

The other part of his mind, the one that was consumed by fear was telling him that Naruto was nothing but a monster. A monster, which was waiting for the right moment to attack and kill him. Sasuke couldn't help himself as the shudder went through his body. What was wrong with him? Was he still in some kind of shock or was it just fear that was surging through his entire body? Shaking his head, the young man looked up, wondering if anyone else he knew was a werewolf.

Was Hinata a werewolf? Was that why she wasn't bothered by it? "Why must life be so complicated?" He mumbled to himself, not really sure what he could do right now. Did he want to know what was going on? Yeah, he did but at the same time he feared of the answers. Though, it seemed that they wanted to keep him alive for something. Unless they wanted to eat him or something. Fear shot itself through him once again though he tried to keep that down, monsters could smell fear.

God, what was wrong with him?! Things normally don't bother him at all and yet, he was struggling with his own emotions and it just seemed as if a gateway of his inner emotions had been opened once again after he had locked them away. Why was this happening? Sure, he knew that when he first started to hang out with Naruto he never suspected that this would come with the whole friendship package deal.

Now that he thought about it, Naruto had mentioned time and again that he couldn't be with Hinata, because he wasn't _normal,_ had this been what he meant at the time? It confused him, confound him that his best friend had been a werewolf this whole time and he never knew. Was it that Naruto wanted to only get close to him so he could kill him and devour him? No, he seemed like a normal human when he thought back about it.

The real changes started when they were younger, when he suddenly became very sick and wasn't allowed to be in school anymore. Yes, it had to be around then, because when he came back he was a completely different guy. He was taller, more muscular. A man who had been terribly ill couldn't have been working out that much right?

Shaking his head, Sasuke tried to think of something, anything that would make him think otherwise, of his best friend wanting to kill him. That he was only trying to look out for him but, the fear was ever so consuming and well, he didn't really understand what was going on either. Yet, even though he didn't want to really understand what was going on, at the same time he did want to understand what was going on around him. Naruto was his friend, and he wanted to believe in him.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, the young man felt like everything was tugging him apart. Just pulling him in the direction of what was right, and what his fear was telling him. It just seemed as if everything was against him. It just didn't seem fair to him and that was what bothered him. He knew that Naruto was a good guy, had known that for years. Hell, if he had tried anything he would have come and hung out around the city but Naruto had refused. Saying it was due to his 'health' but now he knew that it was far from that.

Had Naruto, in his own way tried to protect people around him from himself? Would that be why he couldn't participate in the club to the fullest? Why he won't go anywhere other than home and school? Damn it, his mind was in tumbles, some kind of turmoil that he didn't know if he could ever get out of it even if he wanted too. And he wanted out of this turmoil more than anything in the world.

Looking out the window, he couldn't help but wonder what it was that he could do right now. It just seemed as if he was only waiting for something to happen. What that was, he had no idea, but knew that started to feel rather exhausted. His eyes starting to droop as he yawned softly. "Just… a few minutes…" He whispered to himself before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kakashi sat by the bed that his boyfriend slept in. At least, he thought of Iruka as his boyfriend, he loved him. Though, it seemed that Iruka was still trying to figure it out himself. He wouldn't push him, he loved teasing the brown haired man but that was as far as he would go. There was no way that he would force himself… no, he couldn't. The idea of even hurting Iruka with his own hand hurt him more than the most fatal of injuries.

What else hurt him? Seeing Iruka in pain and not being able to help him.

There, laying in the bed trembling like a leaf was the man who held his heart in his hand. He wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed that seeing that wolf had caused Iruka some kind of panic attack. The way his eyes looked, his breathing becoming rapid and his body trembled. It made Kakashi want to hold him to make all of his troubles fly away but, he didn't think that holding him would have helped. It felt like doing so would have only made it all that much worse for the man.

Letting out a soft sigh, Kakashi leaned in his seat, trying to sort everything that had happened. Sure, he was a little peeved about missing out on a chance to kiss Iruka in his office, but… what else bothered him, no, surprised him was to find someone who was a late bloomer. In his whole life, he had never met another like that. So it was rather confusing but, surprising since it was very rare to see such a thing in another.

That was one thing that he had to learn. Yet, forcing Iruka wouldn't help his case either. _'Iruka had to have known. That would explain why he had all of that research. It was to help that blonde kid.'_ Kakashi thought as he leaned back, arms crossed over his chest. What was he to do? What could he do to help? Sure, he never expected this to happen in the first place, moving here he thought it would be a great start to a new life. To get away from the life he tried so hard to forget. Yet, it seemed that it had not only given him someone to love, but also someone to help with this.

Looking down at Iruka, he saw that the man was whimpering slightly, his breathing started to pick up in speed again. It looked like he was having another attack. "Damn." He whispered before he got up from the chair and moved to sit on the beds edge and carefully, pulled Iruka and held onto him.

And hell broke loose.

Iruka screamed bloody murder the moment Kakashi held onto him.

"Let go! Let go of me! Please! Don't bite me! Don't hurt me! Don't kill me!" shouted Iruka, his eyes wide, tears spilling force but the look in his eyes? It was complete and utter fear but they also seemed like they weren't even focused on anything. Nothing but the memory of what happened in his past. What that was, Kakashi didn't know but knew that he had to help Iruka through this.

"Iruka, it's me. Kakashi, calm down! Please, you're fine! You're safe! I won't bite you, I won't kill you that hurts me just thinking about it!" Kakashi said, rubbing the screaming man's back. In a way he hoped that he hadn't have to hold onto him but, the fear, the desire to comfort him had overpowered him.

Sometimes it sucked being a werewolf.

"Let go! Don't eat me! Please!" Iruka struggled in the silver haired man's arms. It seemed that whatever it was he was seeing had really terrified him, and still does even now. It had to do with that wolf because he remembered Iruka mumbling something about 'eyes' before they left the school. Tightening his hold, Kakashi knew that he had to do something, he wasn't sure what it was that he could do to help the poor panicking man.

Iruka struggled a little, tightly gripping at Kakashi's arm to the point of digging his nails into the silver haired man's flesh hard enough to draw blood. How was he that strong? Oh right, he was close to being a werewolf but still not one. Kakashi knew that he had to do something to help Iruka, the state that he was in hurt his heart to the point of Kakashi whining.

Pulling himself back, Kakashi looked at Iruka and saw that his eyes seemed a little more focused though still far away in his memories. "Iruka, come on. Just follow my voice. What you're seeing isn't real. It's just a memory, one that cannot hurt you anymore. You don't have to deal with this alone anymore. I'm here to help you, I won't let you face this alone anymore." He leaned his forehead against the brown haired man's forehead as he closed his eyes. What had Iruka gone through for it to have caused him this much pain? Was it from when he was scratched? Had the wolf done more damage to him not just with this… 'curse' but with his mind as well?

It must haunt him even to this day. How could he go through this in the first place and not lose his mind? His sanity to all of this pain? _'Iruka has to be far stronger than anyone could give him credit for.'_ thought Kakashi.

"Ka… Kakashi?" whispered a tired voice.

Pulling back, he looked down and saw an exhausted Iruka looking up at him. His heart swelled with joy at seeing Iruka awake, Kakashi couldn't help but hold onto him. "Don't do that to me again. I was worried." Whispered the werewolf.

"Sorry… I… I didn't think I've had an attack like that since I was… first scratched." Iruka whispered, his voice sounded rather exhausted. The memory must have worn him out though at the moment Kakashi didn't care. He was awake, and with him in a way at least. "What happened?"

"The werewolf took off. Now, about that research that you were doing."

Iruka blinked in confusion at that. It seemed that he didn't know that Kakashi found out about Naruto. The silver haired man sighed softly, tightening his hold over Iruka and set his chin atop of his boyfriend's head. "I know he is a late bloomer Iruka. I understand why you couldn't tell me but, I can help if you'll let me." Kakashi whispered softly.

"How can you help though?" asked Iruka.

"I am full of surprises." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

* * *

Hinata sighed softly as she sat on the porch waiting for Naruto to come back. When they had arrived, he had struggled to remain human. The way his body trembled, spasmed maybe from the pain. He had wrapped his arms around himself as if he was trying to hold himself together. If she was honest with herself? It hurt. A part of her felt his pain, why that was she hadn't been sure as of yet.

Minato and Kushina had arrived to tend to Naruto. Kushina, helped take Sasuke to the living room though he was so out of it from shock that she wasn't sure if he even knew about Kushina helping him. Minato had taken Naruto to the forest after showing Kakashi the spare room to put Iruka in so he could recover from his freak out. What had happened to Iruka anyway? She knew that Iruka was similar to Naruto and his family but still human.

So, what could have freaked him out that badly? Had it something to do with that wolf? Sighing once again, the young woman couldn't help but curl up on the porch of Naruto's home. She mostly just gazed out to the forest, waiting for Naruto and Minato to come back. Well, she hoped that they would come back by tonight. Kushina had told her that it was hard to say when they would be back. Werewolves had moments where they had to really let loose, lose themselves to their basic instincts to hunt or else it could drive them nuts. Yet, Kushina didn't have that issue as much as the men do since the men mostly hunted and she mostly prepared the meals but even she had her limits.

As far as she knew Sasuke was still out of it in the living room. Having been in quiet a deal of shock learning about werewolves. Then again, who wouldn't be shocked? Well, finding out about them in that sense, to be attacked by a werewolf and learning about them in the process? Then again, she couldn't really talk much since she hadn't been as afraid as Sasuke when she learned the truth. Though, maybe it was due to some deeper level. Because she had tried to figure out what was wrong with Naruto the whole time and she had been, on some level, prepared for something to be wrong with Naruto.

Learning about him being a werewolf though was not even on the list of things to discover.

"What do I feel for Naruto?" asked Hinata, not expecting any kind of answer from anyone. Deep in her heart, she felt something for the blonde. Though she just couldn't be sure as to what it was. It didn't bother her that he was a werewolf, didn't bother her that he was different. Though, it had bothered her when he pushed her away, that he saw himself as a monster. Why couldn't he see himself, as the man that she see him as?

Hinata had seen him as a kind and understanding man. Someone that, even though was stupid of him to do, in his own way tried to protect her. She had seen some of the signs, how much he'd fidget around her, as if he was afraid to touch her some days. Even when he tried to convince her that being around him was a mistake, because he was a monster. He was only trying to protect her from himself. Though, Hinata knew better, Naruto didn't have to do that. He didn't have to hide himself away from her, didn't have to force himself to separate them just to protect her from himself.

If Hinata was honest with herself?

Well, she wasn't entirely sure what it was that she felt for him. Only knew that she felt happy when he was around. It saddened her when he would be little himself, when he was sad or angry with himself. The only thing that she ever wanted, was to see Naruto smile. To be happy, even if it wasn't with her all she would want was for him to be happy. Though, it confused her as to why he refused to be with anyone, though maybe it was because everyone in the school was afraid of him.

Was she and Iruka, excluding Sasuke that knew of his secret that weren't afraid of him? Though, now that she thought about it did Iruka even count since he had known about werewolves for a long time so it would make sense that they wouldn't bother him, at least not including the wolf that they had faced. So, it had her a little curious as to why that one bothered him, unless it was because it was a new wolf. Boy, why must things be so confusing around here?

Hinata felt herself jump as she heard a scream coming from inside the house. It sounded like it was Iruka, he should be fine. Kakashi was with him right? Frowning, she could hear Kakashi calling out to him, telling him that he was okay.

She was happy to hear that Iruka had someone that cared about him. She had noticed how Iruka never really got in a relationship with anyone himself. Even some of the teachers were a little afraid of him. Was it because they sensed that there was something off about him? Sure, she had this weird feeling of danger around the guy but it never made her fear for her life. "Why do I feel that sense of danger around Iruka but not around Naruto?" Hinata whispered softly, not really understanding why it was that she had that sense of danger around the principle but not her friend. It was, rather odd to say the least.

Rubbing her forehead with both hands, the young woman couldn't help but let out a sigh. God, why did this have to bother her so much in the first place? Looking up at the sky, the young woman couldn't help but wonder how long it had been since Naruto was gone. It had felt like the entire day had up and gone.

Curling up a bit more, knees drawn to her chest, chin resting on her knees Hinata started to hum until she started to sing a simple song to herself.

 _Quietly awakening...  
_ _Looking up to that star, in the sky  
_ _I always wish that my thoughts will  
_ _Travel safely to your heart..._

Hinata gazed up at the sky, looking through her lashes as she sang. A song that resided within her heart perhaps. She wasn't sure where this song came from, but she knew that she had heard it a few times growing up. Otherwise, she just didn't know why this was the song that reached out to her. Though, it just felt right to sing this song.

 _I can't seem to find the will to move even though I have almost reached my goal_  
 _The path I am walking always seems to be blocking my way_  
 _Slowly the days start piling up and I know that I cannot see you_  
 _I know that I have a strong heart, but its slowly breaking in two_

It had her curious, what was her goal? What was anyone's true goal in the first place? It almost seemed impossible to reach a dream, a dream that was all it was. A dream.

 _Even if I have to walk that long road, I still want to believe_  
 _That there is still hope and there is an eternity for us_  
 _Though I have been hurt before, I will still try to find my way to you_  
 _I will never stop and I will not give my heart to anyone, except to you_

Who had she given her heart too in the first place? It was rather puzzling, though it felt like in a way she had indeed given her heart to someone. Someone to hold, to protect her heart from any kind of harm that would try to break her but knew that so long as that person would hold her heart that it would always be safe from any and all harm.

 _I always will think of you in my heart_  
 _Even though my tears flow straight down my face_  
 _I know that I will see you someday_  
 _Looking up to that star, in the sky_  
 _I always wish that my thoughts will_  
 _Travel safely to your heart..._

Looking straight ahead, Hinata saw a wolf standing there, just staring right at her. The look in its eyes was for the most part just of an animal. Yet, deep within the eyes, she saw affection. What kind of affection she couldn't really tell but what else she saw was familiarity. Giving a small smile, Hinata gently patted her lap, beckoning the wolf closer to her.

Which he did.

The wolf came closer to her and laid next to her, resting his paws over her lap and his head resting between his comfortable paws. Hinata couldn't help but smile gently at Naruto's wolf form and started to run her fingers through his fur as she returned to her song.

 _Since then I've learned how to pretend that I'm strong even though I'm weak inside_  
 _But strangely enough all of my doubts have vanished into the air_

Hinata couldn't help but gaze downward at Naruto with a soft smile on her face. He was quiet adorable as a wolf, though she wouldn't ever tell him that. At least, not right away. Maybe when she felt like he was more comfortable as a werewolf and not constantly fighting with himself.

 _There are lots of things that I want to show you now that I'm stronger_  
 _There's so many words I wish you could hear when I speak to you_  
 _When I am with you I want to see your smile, and see you laugh and cry_  
 _So I'll stop waiting for you to come back_  
 _And I will seize my chance and run to you_

There many words that she wanted to share with him. Words that even she herself didn't know what she wanted to share with Naruto. It almost felt like the words were locked deep within her heart and they weren't ready to come through yet. Not until she could sort out her own feelings for the werewolf that rested on her lap. Looking down at him, she couldn't help but smile gently as she saw him looking so comfortable as he just rested pretty much across her lap.

 _I always will think of you in my heart_  
 _Even though my tears flow straight down my face_  
 _I know that I will see you someday_  
 _Looking up to that star, in the sky_  
 _I always wish that my thoughts will_  
 _Travel safely to your heart..._

Looking back up at the sky, the young woman noticed that the sky was starting to darken. Just how long had she sat outside for without feeling how uncomfortable the porch was? Shrugging to herself, she smiled gently down at Naruto and saw that he was now looking up at her without lifting his head from her lap. He looked so comfortable and knew that it wasn't right for her to get up yet.

 _I always will think of you in my heart_  
 _Even though my tears flow straight down my face_  
 _I know that I will see you someday_  
 _I know that my distant voice cannot reach you now but I know it will someday_  
 _I have my strength and I have my will_

She did want to see Naruto again, the way he was before this whole transformation changed him not just in body but personality. She missed how carefree Naruto was and it almost made her want to cry the tears that she had been holding deep within her for so long. Though, crying would solve nothing. Taking a deep breath, the young woman gazed down at Naruto and saw that he had lifted his head and booped his nose against her cheek nuzzling her. She couldn't help but giggle gently as she nuzzled him back and whispered the last few lines of the song.

 _Just believing la la, la la, la la  
_ _Just believing la la, la la, la la  
_ _Just believing la la, la la, la la_

Finishing the song on a soft yet gentle note, Hinata couldn't help but stare at Naruto. What had caused him to come all the way out here already? Hadn't Minato said that they may not be back until midnight? It wasn't even close to that and yet here Naruto was.

"He was attracted to the song." Came Minato's voice, causing Hinata to look up. Minato shrugged a little before walking towards the pair and smiled over at Hinata. "He's always liked music, one of the things that can calm him down. Not sure why he came all the way back hearing you but I have a feeling that I really do know." He chuckled a little before walking on inside.

"Your dad is an odd one." Hinata said with a frown on her face before letting out a sigh. Why couldn't her life be easy for a change? Nope, then again if her life was normal well, then it'd be boring. More so, because Naruto would most likely not be a part of that life. Naruto tilted his head to the side at Hinata before licking her cheek. Causing the blue haired woman to laugh and giggle. He really was cute!

"Come on Naruto, let's go inside okay?" She smiled at him with a happy smile on her face. How was it that Naruto was more affectionate as a wolf, but had trouble showing happy and positive emotions while he was human? How was it that he had so much trouble with his emotions as a human but self-hate and anger?

Pushing herself up the young woman started to make her way into the house and toward the living room. Naruto was right behind her, the soft sounds of his paw pads hitting the floor, along with his nails as he walked. He stayed almost right behind her, as if he was trying to protect her from any and all danger that would dare to come near her.

Though, there standing in the hall was Minato as he gazed at Naruto. "Naruto, go upstairs to change. Then you can join us in the living room. Oh, and make sure that Iruka and his friend are joining us. There was something that his friend wanted to tell us about." Hinata couldn't help but frown a little, she could recall that silver haired man talking to Minato for a brief moment before he left. Though wasn't sure what it was that was about, unless it had something to do with him being a late bloomer.

Naruto snorted a little. Sending his father a glare which, Minato returned. The wolf coward in his father's presents before he started to make the journey to his bedroom. Frowning at the retreating wolf, Hinata couldn't help but stare at where he had disappeared too. "He'll be alright. Right now he is following his basic instincts, and some of them involve protecting women." Minato explained before turning to Hinata with a smile on his face. "Follow me Hinata, we'll wait for them in the living room. I think your friend has awoken and he'll need to be informed of what is happening as well."

Nodding her head, Hinata followed Minato to the living room and laughed a little as she saw that Sasuke had fallen asleep. Though, she couldn't be sure if he had even woken up and had merely fallen back asleep or if he just hadn't woken up yet.

Making her way over to Sasuke, Hinata carefully shook his shoulder as she whispered "Sasuke, wake up." He groaned a little as he waved at Hinata's hand, as if telling her not to bother him. Well, it was a sign that he was semi-conscious of what was going on around him and not just unconscious. "Wake up Sasuke, it's time you learn about what is going on here."

Eyes snapping open, Sasuke looked up at Hinata before sitting up and looked around wildly. Had she been wrong that he had woken up before and fallen back asleep? Watching as the raven haired man blinked his dark eyes as a flash of remembrance flashed through the dark orbs before he took in a deep breath as if trying to calm himself. "What's going on? How long was I asleep this time?" Okay so he had woken up for a moment.

"I don't know Sasuke, but just relax alright? You're safe here." Hinata tried to assure the shaken up teen.

"Oh yeah?! I'm in a house full of werewolves! How do you call that fucking safe?!" shouted Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you are safe. Yes, you are in a werewolf home but no one here wants to hurt you. We don't attack humans." Minato spoke, trying as well to assure the frightened raven haired teen.

"How can I believe you!? I was just attacked by a werewolf!" shouted Sasuke.

"That is true, but for as many times as you have met us in your childhood, have myself, or Kushina ever once tried to attack you?" Minato said with a sigh and shake of his head.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, as if trying to be defiant. Only for his stare to turn to her and his gaze hardened. "What about you Hinata? Are you a werewolf?" he asked with his teeth gritting.

"I'm human Sasuke, I had just discovered this myself a while ago." Hinata said with a soft smile. "I wasn't as frightened as you are though. I accepted this because I knew that they wouldn't hurt me. SO why can't you accept it?"

"That is easy to explain Hinata." Said Minato, causing both teens to look up at him. "Humans fear what they cannot understand. It's why werewolves go into hiding in the first place. There are many of us that work with and along with humans. It is how it has been for hundreds of years." He explained before taking a seat on the couch and smiled at the two teens. "Now, there are times, very rarely a werewolf is born without being able to shift. Even rarer for one to shift very late in their lives like Naruto has."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke, not really confused.

"Do you remember when he fell over, no longer able to stand or breathe properly?" asked Minato.

"Yeah, I was with him when it happened." Sasuke said softly.

"That, was him starting to transform if you will. His werewolf blood was starting to awaken within him. His mother and I had always thought that he would never shift so we were happy to accept that he would live like a human." Minato said with a small smile before he looked away. "Yet, when I heard what happened and that he was starting to shift or his body was starting to adjust himself for a proper transformation." Leaning back, Minato sighed, fear etching itself onto his face. "I still fear for my son. Normally those who are late bloomers go into insanity, losing themselves to their beast's desires and will do nothing but kill for the sake of killing." Rubbing his forehead, Minato shook slightly. "The only time I had seen this, and that was years ago, Naruto of course has no memory of this because he was too young. I myself still remember _that_ night."

"That night?"

"Yes, it was the night when-"

"Dad?"

Everyone looked up and saw that Naruto, Iruka and Kakashi were entering the room. Hinata saw that Naruto looked confused as to what they had been talking about, though he had some timing. What was it that Minato was going to talk about? There had to be something wrong him from the haunted look in his eyes.

"Yes Naruto?" Minato said with a small smile on his face.

"Where do you want everyone to sit?" asked Naruto. Hinata saw that he was wearing a pair of black shorts and an orange muscle shirt. Hinata won't lie, but she liked what she saw though kept her gaze on Naruto's eyes. His eyes seemed confused, as if he had no idea how he got back home, but seemed to have an understanding that it was his wolf that had done it.

"Anywhere, now um… Kakashi right?"

"Yes."

"What was it that you wanted to talk to us about?" asked Minato with a frown on his face.

Kakashi sighed softly as he helped Iruka to the chair, though Iruka just gave him a gentle shove but even Hinata could see the affection in his eyes. The silver haired man smiled at Iruka for a moment before turning to Minato then Naruto for a brief moment. "I saw that Naruto refused to shift and I have come to see that he is a late bloomer. Or am I wrong?"

"You are not, but why bring that up?" Minato said, only for his eyes to widen as he rose, a snarl escaping his lips. "Unless you think of trying to kill my son?!"

"No, far from it. I wish to help him control himself."

The moment he said that, everyone in the room just froze. Iruka just stared at Kakashi with wide eyes, as did Minato. Hinata didn't know what was really going on with Naruto's lack of control since she was mostly kept in the dark with it. Even Naruto was staring with wide eyes, his blue orbs almost seemed hopeful at the idea of someone being able to help him and be serious about it. "What makes you so sure you can help my son?" asked Minato.

Kakashi stared at Minato only to stare at Iruka. "Because you think helping a late bloomer is similar to Iruka's case. It isn't, far from that to be honest. Even when I asked Iruka about what was going on upstairs, he wouldn't really share much of anything so I knew that I had to do this. I have to tell you all that I am the _only_ one that can really help Naruto."

"Oh? How so?" asked Minato with a snarl.

Kakashi looked up at everyone for a moment, his gaze falling onto Minato before he turned back to Iruka. It seemed that this was going to be difficult for Kakashi to even say this, whatever it was going to end up being. Running a hand through his hair, Kakashi went on with a little story. "As a kid, I knew that I was different. My mom died when I was a baby, so I only had my dad. Dad tried to keep me safe since I wasn't able to properly defend myself."

Iruka frowned hearing that and held onto Kakashi's hand, giving him a small smile. Kakashi smiled in return before going on with his story. "During a fight, my dad was fighting another wolf in a fight since it was trying to kill me. The wolf killed my dad, and I was left to defend myself. Though, that was when I blacked out and woke up in a pool of blood." Everyone stared in shock. "The blood wasn't mine, I had no injury on me at all. It was then that I remembered that I was having some problems for a few days before the death of my dad. I was having pain, body pain, headaches from sound and smells."

It was so silent in the room that even the two humans would have heard a needle drop onto the floor. If Kakashi couldn't fight before, what had prevented him in the first place? Then did that mean…

"I am a late bloomer like Naruto, but I have learned control. I can help him, if you'll allow it or risk him losing his mind to insanity." Kakashi said, a serious glint shining in his eye.


	14. Awkward

Iruka sat with Kakashi in the other room of his apartment. It had been a few days since the reveal that Kakashi, himself was a late bloomer. It had surprised him really, that the whole time that his… boyfriend, was a late bloomer. Yet, he was able to have control over himself after all this time. But, why hadn't he said anything before though? Was there something that he didn't understand or was it something else? Hm…

"I know you have a lot of questions for me Iruka." Kakashi whispered softly.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" asked Iruka.

Kakashi sighed softly as he leaned back in his seat. His arms resting on the back of the couch as his gaze seemed clouded with thought. It seemed as if he was trying to think of the right words to explain himself. Though, Iruka knew that this whole situation was rather difficult. "I guess I was afraid in all honesty." Kakashi admitted.

"You knew what I was and that itself was a threat to my life." Iruka said with a frown.

"That is true, but even those who are cursed still have a better chance of having a normal life than what I am." Kakashi explained, slowly turning his head to stare at the brown haired man next to him. "Think about it Iruka, those who are not able to transform right away are seen as non-shifters. That is at least some kind of normal life. But, those like Naruto and I, we are seen as creatures that need to be destroyed because we put a risk to our very existence. We could easily lose control and attack humans, most likely kill them or in your case, curse them."

Iruka frowned a little at that. Okay, he knew that much but to hear it from someone like Kakashi? It seemed to hit him a little harder than he had thought possible. "It was something that I had to live with for many years. I didn't trust myself to be around people. I stayed away from humans and other werewolves." Letting out a soft sigh, the silver haired man turned to stare at Iruka, his gaze seemed rather unfocused but at the same time seemed to see something far away and no longer in reach. It almost broke Iruka's heart.

"For years, I thought that I would lose control over myself. I feared it, feared that the day would come when someone would find me, learn about what I was and kill me." He had a sad smile on his face. A smile that made Iruka wonder if in a way, he had accepted that fate back then. How could anyone so young, that would have so much ahead of him and yet, he had come to just accept that he may end up killed instead of saved. "I didn't really think much of my life otherwise. It was pretty much a live or die kind of life for me."

"That's no way to live Kakashi." Iruka said with a frown on his face.

"I know that, but at the time what else could I have done?" Kakashi said with a shrug. His gaze staring on ahead of him, lost in his own memories. "I was alone, had no one to turn too. Everyone that would come near me I was too scared to go near anyone thinking that I would hurt someone." Giving a small sad smile, he sighed softly as he looked out the window. It was dark outside though that was to be expected. He had been over at Iruka's home for hours, just wanting to escape his memories even for a moment. "I did run into someone though."

"Who?" Iruka wasn't sure why but, he felt something bubbling up inside of him. It was anger but something else. God what was it?

"Two kids, Obito and Rin. They found me one day in the forest, I was starving, dehydrated and very weak. It was amazing that I was still alive really. I think I was maybe… seventeen? Or sixteen. I don't really remember anymore." Kakashi sighed softly at the memory. It was obvious that it still hurt him but wasn't sure how it still hurt him. It had seemed like he had friends even for a moment in his life. "They didn't know where I came from, I couldn't tell them anything. All I could tell them was my name."

"Why couldn't you tell them where you were from?" asked Iruka.

"It was a risk I couldn't take. If they knew where I was from, then they would have tried to look for information and most likely figure out that there is no information on myself or my family. They may have tried to do more digging and learn about _what_ I am, as well as my family. I couldn't put them at risk." Kakashi said softly, his eyes closing for a moment as if the whole thing was just exhausting him.

"What ever happened to them?" asked Iruka.

Kakashi's grip on the back of the couch seemed to tighten. Iruka noticed that his nails had turned into claws as if he was trying to fight his emotions. Were his emotions even that strong to initiate a transformation for something as small as his claws?

"It's my fault." Kakashi whispered, his voice cracked as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" asked Iruka.

"It was just supposed to be a simple trip to the forest. Just a camping trip." Kakashi whispered, his voice cracking, breaking really. Iruka frowned a little in concern. He could see the tears starting to build up in the man's black eyes and it broke his heart. Reaching over, he pulled down Kakashi's mask, causing the man to stare at him in confusion. "Iruka?"

"If you start bawling, you'll need to be able to breathe properly, your mask would hinder that and you may black out." Iruka said softly, a small smile on his face. "Now, tell me what happened. I can tell that it's hurting you keeping it bottled up like this."

Nodding his head, the silver haired man looked back to the ceiling. "We wanted to go on a camping trip. Though of course they didn't know that I lived in the forest. I did all I could to survive out there and knew that we would have fun. At that point of time, I felt like I had better control over myself so I didn't think of anything going on." Iruka saw that Kakashi started to grit his teeth, as if he was trying to prevent himself from crying out right.

Pulling his hand and covered his eyes, Kakashi tried to keep himself calm as he told his tale. "We were attacked afterwards, maybe a day or so we were in the woods before the attack. I tried to fight the werewolf off but I got hit hard enough to knock me back. I could hear my friends screaming and calling out for help." Wheezing to himself, trying to get his breathing back to normal, but that wheezing turned into a stuttering inhale. "I fought as hard as I could, fighting so I could protect my friends only to fail."

"What happened?" asked Iruka.

"I fought, but I wasn't strong enough Iruka. The werewolf threw me and I hit a tree. I could feel the pain to the point that I was coming in and out of consciousness." A sob escaped him, covering his mouth as he tried to stop himself from crying. Seeing Kakashi like this hurt him to his core. "I saw the werewolf kill my friends in cold blood. I saw so much, thought so many things in my head and knew that I had to do something." Leaning forward, the young man tried to stop his body trembling as he tried to finish his tale. "I don't remember much from that fight, only that when I came around I saw there was blood from both myself and the wolf on the ground. There was no body so the werewolf escaped me, but I also noticed that for the first time in my life I had control over myself. I didn't know what it was that gave me the control I so craved and desired until I did some more training and then I learned what it was that gave me the control. Yet…"

"Kakashi…"

"I wished that I learned it sooner. If I had, then… they wouldn't be dead. They'd be alive and I wouldn't have to deal with this guilt for the rest of my life!" Kakashi dug his fingers into his scalp, as if trying to dig away the memories that still haunt him. Iruka frowned as he saw that what really happened had torn Kakashi up emotionally to the point that he must have tried so hard to forget about his past. Memory of that horrible time must have hurt him more than anyone let on.

Frowning at Kakashi, Iruka wrapped his arm around the now sobbing silver haired man as he tried to calm himself down. "I should have been stronger. I should have just allowed myself to shift and fight. I could have saved them, I could have done _something_ to save them and yet I couldn't allow myself to do it." Wheezing out, trying to get himself to calm down but it seemed that he just couldn't get himself to stop. The damn was broken, and now the tears wouldn't stop.

Iruka rubbed Kakashi's back, hoping to help him relax and calm down. "Kakashi, it wasn't your fault. You were just trying to be a kid and have fun. Something that you weren't allowed to have before I'm guessing right. Seeing the man nod his head, Iruka went on. "You just wanted to have fun, wanted to be like a human even for just a moment. Even if you weren't there, they would have still died. You were just a kid fighting a werewolf who was most likely more experienced at fighting than you would have been."

"I still could have saved them!" Kakashi shouted.

"No, you couldn't have. Even Naruto had trouble fighting that wolf and even he didn't get out unscathed." Iruka whispered softly. "Only difference Naruto didn't transform to fight."

"I know…" Kakashi whispered, sniffling. "He refused too."

"That's right. You still fought, you did all you could have and could have died in the process. Would your friends want you to wallow in guilt over this when you had tried to save them?" Iruka said, hoping that his voice was soothing and not cracking from his own tears.

"No they wouldn't but-"

"No buts! You know them enough to know that they wouldn't hold a grudge. You still fought, you didn't run away in fear. You did everything you could in your power to save them and never allowing yourself to grieve properly only hurt you more in the long run. After all, here you are, in my apartment and a bawling mess."

"Shut up."

"I will when you admit that I'm right about everything that I had just said was nothing but the truth." Iruka said with a small smile on his face.

Kakashi looked up, his eyes wide and still teary from the unshed tears that had yet to fall. The way his eyes seemed to searching for another answer that was still lost to him. Just how long had Kakashi been wallowing in his guilt over his friend's deaths? Years at least since he was still pretty young when he lost them. Now that he thought about it, how old was Kakashi anyway? "Um… Kakashi, how old are you?"

A soft wheezy chuckle escaped Kakashi as he said "I'm thirty two years old." So they were only four years apart. "Why did you finally ask me?" asked Kakashi with a soft chuckle.

"Oh, just thinking about everything and then I realised that I never knew." Iruka said with a smile.

"You're a dork." Kakashi chuckled softly.

"Yeah, but you love me."

"That I do, come here you dork."

"Ew, no you've been crying and you have snot going down your face!" Iruka said, partly lying.

"Come here you!" Kakashi said, pulling Iruka to him, the remaining tears in his eyes still falling yet no longer filled with sadness. The only sounds from within Iruka's apartment was nothing but laughter. Kakashi though, couldn't deny that his heart felt lighter for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

Naruto's mind felt a little calmer today. He wasn't sure why that was though he figured it had something to do with the fact that his body had allowed itself some freedom to transform and allow himself to in a sense, 'allow his wolf freedom' for the time being. So, for now his wolf was content until it would need to come out. Though he wouldn't complain, because his mind had been cleared those dark thoughts no longer haunted him.

The thought of those dark thoughts disturbed him. Telling him to hunt and kill humans, it scared him really. But he still hadn't given into those thoughts and hoped and prayed that he would never give into those thoughts. Biting his lip for a moment, Naruto closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply hoping to calm his nerves down.

It had been a few days since he found out about Iruka's… friend? Boyfriend? Was like him, having been a late bloomer much like himself but had been able to gain control over himself. It had been rather amazing though he just hoped that nothing else would throw themselves in his life.

Looking at the time, he saw that the day was almost done and he would be soon free of this hell hole. School was still a nightmare and he just wanted to be out of here. As he walked by, he looked over and saw a bunch of girls giggling to themselves. It was lunch hour so it makes sense why they would be chatting among themselves. He had noticed that a lot of those girls didn't really have their own lunch here.

Soon, he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. Whipping around, he saw a girl standing before him. Her posture trembled a little, showing that she was nervous. Her eyes peeked up at him here and there yet the soft pink at her cheeks told him that she was either really embarrassed, shy, or liked him. He had no idea since most people tend to leave him alone because of this so called 'scary aura' that he seems to give off. "May I help you?" asked the girl.

"Um…" Her blue eyes almost sparkling with some kind of unknown emotion. Her hand reaching up and tucking a lock of her black hair behind her ear. "I was wondering if um…" Swaying her body side to side in a sign of nervousness, the girl peeked up at him through her lashes. "Will you go to the dance with me?" Dance? What dance?

"What dance are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

The girl pointed to a poster, it was a simple poster with a midnight blue colour background with silver letters. It mostly just said 'School Dance' and it was for this weekend. Interesting. Turning back to the girl, he saw that she had a hint of a hopeful look to her face. "Why do you want to go to this dance with me of all people? Do I not frighten you?" Seeing the girl quickly shake her head, Naruto couldn't help but frown. Okay, so there was a girl other than Hinata that wasn't afraid of him. Yet, sadly he couldn't give this girl any kind of false hope.

"Please will you go with me? I… I really like you Naruto." The girl said with a soft yet shy smile on her face. Okay, Naruto wouldn't lie, this girl was cute. Beautiful yes but, his heart already belonged to another. He couldn't do that to himself, he still loved Hinata and she was the only one for him and if there was a dance then he had to ask her! Before it was too late anyway!

Taking a deep breath, rubbing the back of his head as he stared at her with a frown. "I'm sorry but I can't. If there is a dance then there is someone I want to go with."

"But what if she says no? Then you wouldn't have someone to go with you! Please go with me! I like you…"

"You may like me, but I love someone else. My heart belongs to another, I hope you can find someone else to go to the dance with." With that, Naruto bowed his head a bit to the girl and started to make his way around the school in the hopes of finding Hinata before it was too late to ask her!

He ran through the hall, not caring that the teachers were telling him to slow down. Or to even stop for that matter, though thanks to him knowing where all the halls went and all the twist and turns he could easily run without running into a wall or slipping on the floor. He could smell Hinata and knew that she was on the lower floor. God, it sounded creepy that he knew where she was just by her scent alone.

Shaking his head, he ran toward the staircase, Naruto grabbed a hold of the railing, not caring if anyone saw him do this. But at the moment he didn't care.

Plus, not like he was higher than the second floor of the building.

Throwing himself over the railing, Naruto managed to land on his feet, people just staring at him with their eyes wide before he ran off to find Hinata. A few whispers that he could make out were everyone thinking that he was off to hunt someone because of some kind of misunderstanding. Oh if only they knew the truth. Though if he was honest with himself, it felt good to know that there was at least someone who didn't know what he was that wasn't afraid of him. That made him feel a little good about himself. Too bad he wasn't sure how long that would last.

Looking around in the hall, breathing deeply as he tried to catch his breath. Where could she be right now? Huh? Squinting his eyes a little, Naruto smiled a bit as he made his way over to her. "Hinata." Naruto said, a few people had turned to stare at him wondering what he would want with her. Everyone watched and honestly, Naruto wanted to have asked her this alone but he was excited.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Hinata with a tilt of her head.

"I… I um…" He blushed a little, scratching the back of his head, not sure why he felt so nervous in the first place. Ah yes, it was because he loved her and damn it all he hadn't even told her that! Naruto knew that he wanted to have some kind of normal life, even if he couldn't be with her really but damn it! He wanted to have one dance with her! "I was wondering if… you were going to the dance." He asked.

"I am, I was asked to go with…" He didn't even hear her finish. It felt like his heart had shattered. Of course she wouldn't want to go with him. He was just her friend, and worse yet a monster. Why would she want to go to a dance with him of all people? "Are you going?" asked Hinata.

"Huh? Oh yeah I am." _Liar!_ his mind shouted at him, though he would have preferred Hinata's company but to know that she was going with someone else? Well that hurt, no doubt. But, he had to make sure that she was safe. As a friend. That was all that he could do for her after all. "I was just wondering if you were going so I guess I'll see you there." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"I'll see you there. Just promise me one thing though?" Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"Sure, what is it?" he tilted his head.

"Just try to have fun okay? You deserve it." Hinata said with a smile on her face. God, her smile always made his heart race in his chest. Yet, at the same time he felt disappointed, how was he to have fun when the only person he wanted to be at the dance with was already taken in the first place?

Giving her a small smile, he whispered "I'll try. I can't make a promise that I'll have fun but I will at least try." Though, he wasn't even sure if he could do that. "Anyway, after school wanna go swimming? I heard the pool is open."

"Will you be okay with… um… your condition?" Hinata said, knowing that since they were in an open hall that it would be impossible to really speak about it.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. To be honest I feel great, no pain or anything." Naruto confirmed, giving her a big smile hoping that would ease her heart. Sure, he hadn't really smiled much but… after the fun they had the other day he figured that he could at least smile for her now and again. More so, since he would be able to learn how to control himself a lot easier thanks to Kakashi when he started.

"Okay, want me to meet you at the pool then? I'll have to get my swim suit." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"Sure, I have to get mine too since there is no way I'm wearing the swim suit from here." He chuckled a little. "I'll see you there!" Naruto said before he ran off down the hall. Even if he could only spend time with her outside of school that… that would be enough for him. He hoped that was enough for him at least.

 _'It… it should be enough, right?'_

Though if he was really honest with himself, Naruto didn't think that it would ever really be enough. No matter how much time he spends with Hinata, no matter if it was just the two of them out and about or just them but, he couldn't help but hope and pray that Hinata would find her own love, no matter if it was with him or someone else. Yet, he still held it deeply in his heart that it would be with him.

* * *

The rest of the day almost seemed to fly by if he was honest. Naruto didn't know what he was to expect, though he knew that his life was only going to get more complicated from here. He knew that Kakashi could train him but he couldn't help but feel a little nervous about the whole 'training' thing. He doesn't know what it would entail for him to even gain control over his wolf but, it was a hope wasn't it?

Sure, his mind is clear for now but at some point his mind will go hazy and he'll go insane again to the point that he may have to go away again and just let loose once again before he lost himself. Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm himself from the desire to shed blood like it has been growing for the past few weeks.

Closing his eyes, hoping to calm himself down. The thought itself was enough to set him off, though at least it wasn't as strong as it was before. Over the years he had learned a few coping methods but otherwise they weren't always full proof. Some of his methods was music, no matter if he's just listening to it, playing it himself or singing. That was one thing, or even just breathing exercises that would help to relax him for the most part.

At least until his body is too overwhelmed to allow those coping methods to even work in the first place.

Opening his eyes, the young man heard a bunch of people laughing and giggling about as they splashed about in the water. It was amazing that he and Hinata would be swimming in that pool soon. He himself had settled on a pair of orange swim shorts that have black slash marks on them. In a way he kind of found it ironic, as he was a werewolf and had slashed through a few of his clothes in the past. A small chuckle escaped him at the thought of it.

Looking up he wondered where Hinata was, he knew that she was coming, he had texted her before he came here and she had said that she was on her way. Turning his head, he saw a few people staring at him, some with fear, some with anger as if they just assumed that he was thinking he was better than them. While others, (mostly girls mind you) seemed to be staring at him with what almost seemed to be hearts in their eyes.

What was with women lately and them liking them? Looking down at himself, he knew that he was a little more muscular than most guys his age. That was mostly due to the fact of him turning into a werewolf of course. Not to mention all the times he runs around in the forest when he had too much energy that he couldn't just sleep through. Though his parents never knew about those nights, he made sure that he never told them about it.

"Naru-kun!" shouted Hinata.

Naruto lifted his head as he went to say something to her. Yet, the moment he saw her the young woman had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Only leaving two locks of her hair framing her face perfectly. Her eyes though, were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. Not that he could blame her for that, it was bright out that it would hurt even his eyes. Made him wish that he brought his own sunglasses.

Looking at her outfit, Naruto couldn't help but blush darkly. He felt like his entire body was growing in temperature just from the fact that she was wearing a bikini. He knew that Hinata had a rather well developed body the few times she wore shorts and sleeveless shirts on hot days but seeing her in a bikini made him want to both stare, but at the same time to look away.

Her bikini was rather simple, tied around her back and around her neck. The bottoms, had little bows at the sides though from the small view it didn't seem like they would unravel even if someone did pull on the strong. That was a plus at least, knowing his luck his claws would somehow get caught and pull on the draw string and… okay he needs to stop thinking about this now. Just thinking about it made his blush darken!

"Hina-chan." Naruto managed to say, did his voice crack just now? Shit! "What took you?" Fuck! He sounded like a jerk didn't he?!

"I had trouble finding my swim suit, I couldn't find it so I… um… had to settle for this thing. I'm sorry, I know its showing too much and I um…" Naruto frowned a little, seeing how Hinata seemed to wrap her arms around herself as if to hide herself.

"Hinata, you're fine. I'm here, I'll keep any unwanted guys attention away from you." Naruto promised, giving her a small smile. Though for some reason he felt like there were people staring at him, looking over his shoulder Naruto felt like his mind had just shut down. Men and women were staring, woman at him and men staring at Hinata. Though maybe there were a few women looking at Hinata, most likely because of her curves. No idea, turning back to his friend, he calmly said "Just relax. Like I said, no one will ever hurt you so long as I'm around."

His blue haired friend looked up at him, wide and just seemed to be searching his own as if making sure that his words were true. Only for her once confused face to turn into a smile. "Okay." Hinata said with a smile before she started to walk with him into the fenced in pool area. The day just seemed as if it was going to be filled with nothing but fun.

Naruto was happy that he didn't feel anything wrong with him. His wolf not wanting to surface right now so that made things easier for him. At least for today.

"I um, I forgot to bring us anything to use for the pool." Naruto said, he didn't really go to the pool often so he wasn't able to have any kind of entertainment for the two of them.

"No worries, I brought a small ball for us to toss around. Maybe we can jump off the diving board and go down the slide." Hm, that would bring them some kind of entertainment though he just hoped that he could still keep them entertain for now.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto said "I'll beat you to the board!" He chuckled as he started to make his way over to the board, not really running as he didn't want to take the risk of slipping and hurting himself. With a human, it would hurt, for him? Well, it'd still hurt but with how his body is right now there was a good chance that the pain would cause him to partly transform.

The sound of Hinata's giggles though? It was enough to make him smile, he wanted her to enjoy herself. That was the only thing that would ever matter to him is her happiness. Chuckling, Naruto managed to enjoy the day with Hinata. They spent most of it just playing around really.

Diving into the water, doing tricks and in a way irritating other people. Throwing the little ball around as they pretty much just played catch as they did so. In a way, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the thought, laughing and just having all the fun in the world. He never knew that he could have any kind of fun like this. At least not since the festival that they had gone too what almost felt like a life time ago.

Letting out a soft sigh, Naruto saw that it was starting to get a little late. Though if he was honest with himself on this… he didn't want it to end yet. He just wanted to enjoy more time with Hinata and he saw that she was about to make her way over to the stairs to pull herself out of the pool. "Hinata wait!" Naruto called out, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Yes?" Hinata managed to say.

"We do still have some time you know. Maybe we could just enjoy our time a little longer before we go have to go?" He blushed a little, trying to think on what he could or should do. Making his way over to her, he felt his blush growing a little darker as he said "We don't have to stay in the water of course, we could just sit on the edge, have our feet in the water and maybe just… talk?" God he was terrible at this!

"Well, I wouldn't mind spending more time with you. Maybe we can get some food after. You did bring some extra clothes right?" Hinata said with a tilt of her head.

"I do have some spare clothes in a bag I brought." Naruto said with a small smile. Maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad. He was about to turn back to go grab the ball that Hinata had brought with him, only for something to hit Naruto in the back of his head. His footing of course, having slipped and he slid forward, not by much thankfully on his part but what he hadn't expect? Well, was something warm, and soft against his lips.

His eyes, having closed from when he was slipping now wide open as he looked into Hinata's eyes. Oh god, he was kissing Hinata. His body shivered a little, the idea of kissing Hinata was enough for him before but to have actually kissed her? It was a dream come true, he felt like he was on cloud nine and yet he knew that this was wrong. Pulling back, his eyes wide, pink tinting his cheeks as he backed up. "I… I'm… I didn't…" He couldn't finish talking as he quickly made his way over to the edge of the pool, pulled himself out as he grabbed his things and ran.

Hinata of course yelled after him but Naruto couldn't stay. He felt like he had made a fool of himself even if the stunt wasn't even planned. He still kissed his best friend, the woman he loved. Now he wasn't even sure if she'll look at him ever again.

* * *

 **Okay, next chapter I'm planning on having the dance, or that'll happen in the chapter afterwards. Either way, the dance will happen and Naruto will be unable to talk to Hinata now. I won't say what will happen at the dance but it'll be a good one I hope. Sorry if this wasn't what you expected but this is what I came up with.**


	15. Naruto's Training

Laying in his bed, Naruto just stared up at the ceiling, his arms behind his head as he tried to forget about everything that had happened. Though, that was easier said than done. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he loved the feel of Hinata's lips against his own. No matter how brief it had been, it was as if he had gone to heaven in that very moment. Something that he had wanted to feel for so long that he never thought that it would ever really happen.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes as his mind betrayed him. As it had already started to send images of him kissing Hinata, the feeling of her lips against his own. How soft her petal coloured lips were that it made him feel like he could be… well… loved by her. Yet, he knew that that would be nothing but a dream. His mind sending more images to him, showing him how he could be holding her in his arms. Wrapping her as if to protect her from the world and all the dangers. To kiss her, to love her like only, in wolf terms, a mate could.

His face went red at that thought, causing him to cover his face as he let out a loud groan. "God why does this have to happen to me?! I didn't mean to kiss her!" Okay, that was a lie, well a half-lie. He wanted to kiss her for so long and yet when that happened he felt like any kind of chance he had with her was ruined.

Moving his arm over his eyes, the young man just let out a loud heavy hearted sigh. Everything was getting worse, when he had kissed her like that well, their first kiss should have been something romantic. Not an accident like _that_ of all things.

"Great, I sound like a woman who pictures how romantic their first kisses should be." Naruto moaned out before moving his arm briefly. Just staring up at the ceiling, trying to think on what he was to do about the dance. He had told Hinata that he would meet her there, when he couldn't even face her in the first place? Everything had been ruined, he knew that better than anyone.

"I kissed my friend, the one woman that I love more than my own life and I fucked it up." Naruto grumbled with a sigh before closing his eyes. Arm once more draped over his eyes as he tried to forget about everything that happened since yesterday. Maybe he should have gone with that girl when she had asked him. But no-o-o-o-o-o. He had to deny her thinking that he had a chance to go with Hinata.

She was a beautiful woman that much was true. Her long beautiful blue hair that anyone would kill to run their fingers through. Eyes that were so deep and filled with so much emotion and love that anyone could easily get lost in their depths of her own heart, along with their own. Any man would love to be with her, would be lucky to be with her. "Hinata, I love you so damn much that it hurts not to be with you." Naruto whispered softly, his free hand clutching at his chest right over his heart.

"Why does this have to hurt so damn much? Why does being in love have to hurt?" Naruto whispered softly before rolling over, moving his arm from his eyes and his hand away from his chest. Honestly, he'd rather spend the rest of his life hidden away from the world.

Just wanting to ignore everything around him and everyone, maybe he'll be lucky enough where his own insanity will be enough to drive him to madness and he could just get lost in the woods and forget everything. Yeah, that'd be something to do. That could be something that he could do just so he wouldn't have to face her at the dance, regardless if he was alone or not. He couldn't face her after that, after kissing her and taking off like a damn fucking coward!

Opening his eyes for a moment, he blinked slowly as he saw a figure standing in his room. Not really thinking much about it he mumbled "Oh, hey Kakashi." Only to close his eyes. His thoughts drifted off to Hinata again. "Oh if only I could have danced with Hin- Kakashi!?" Naruto suddenly sat up on his bed as he stared at the silvery grey haired man with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" asked Naruto, his face turning red as he asked "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you think about a certain blue haired woman pretty much at your every waking moment. Maybe even while you sleep too." Kakashi said with a chuckle before walking over toward the young man and leaned forward, hands on his hips. "Anyway, I've come to help you with your training. I think you could use it." Naruto looked away, not really sure if he even wanted to leave his room. Everything that's happened was far too fresh in his mind, he didn't want to deal with it right now. Or ever.

Kakashi rolled his one lone eye at Naruto. "Okay, you know what? I'm not dealing with teen angst. I've dealt with it once and that's all I'm gonna deal with." With that, the older man grabbed Naruto under his arm and pulled him off of his bed. "Listen here Naruto, if you don't train you'll lose what little sanity you have left. If you lose any more then there is a chance that you could attack people or worse kill Hinata."

Naruto flinched at that.

"I know for a fact that you wouldn't want that to happen. If there is ever a time when she is around and you lose control you could attack or kill her. Maybe even curse her and I know for a fact that is the last thing you'd ever want for her. If I know you enough to see that you are like any other wolf that you would rather die than hurt the one you have chosen." Naruto sighed softly, okay Kakashi was right. He had a point, hurting Hinata was the last thing that he'd ever want but, what could he do in the first place?

"Anyway, I think you could use the distraction. Maybe you can talk to me about all that's troubling you about this." Kakashi said with a small smile, at least Naruto was sure that it was a smile from what he could make out through the mask. Why does he even wear that thing?

"Fine." Naruto grumbled.

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

Naruto walked through the forest with Kakashi, trying to find a good spot that would be away from his house just in case there is the odd chance that he would black out and uh… go crazy. May as well be prepared for this in the first place. Taking a deep breath, the young man couldn't help but look up as he stared at Kakashi's back. What could he have gone through to have been able to gain control after all this time? What happened to him in order to gain control?

Plus, what did Iruka see in this guy anyway?

Oh well, it wasn't his business after all, who was he to talk? At least Iruka was happy, and not to mention how or why would he have any kind of say in the first place? He couldn't even keep his own love life on track and had most likely fucked up with Hinata and there wouldn't be any way to fix it. Letting out a sigh, Naruto ran a hand down his face as he tried to think on what he could do. What could he do in the first place with Hinata? Avoid her at all costs?

 _'Most likely…'_ thought Naruto grumbly.

Letting out another troubled sigh, he wondered what it was that he would be doing out here. Was there anything that he would need to get in order to require how to gain control over himself or was there something more to it than that? What did Kakashi have to do? That question kept repeating in his mind, he had always heard stories that those like him? The Late Bloomers couldn't hope to gain control like that, could never really hope to have control over himself and were destined to lose their sanity and to kill or be killed.

He had never told his parents that, but that was what terrified him. What would happen if he never had control over himself? Would he even be aware of what was going on around him? Would he be nothing but a back seat driver so to speak? Or would his mind just… shut down on him? He had no idea and that's what terrified him to no end. He kept thinking that he would wake up and not be himself anymore or even… hurt those he love and hold dear.

He couldn't help but cringe at the thought of it. Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm his frazzled nerves but damn it all he couldn't stop it.

Suddenly Naruto bumped into Kakashi's back, causing him to fall backwards onto his rear end and looked up at the older man. "What the hell?" Naruto said with a glare.

"We're far enough where you shouldn't cause any kind of problems. Trust me, no matter what kind of training we do you won't hurt me." Kakashi calmly said before turning back to the blonde haired teen behind him. Naruto almost went pale at the strange look that the older man was giving him. It just seemed rather frightening.

It was cold, calculating… oh god Naruto didn't think that he could ever be so scared of someone before in his life.

"Shift." Kakashi demanded.

"Wh-what?" Naruto said, staring with wide blue eyes filled with nothing but fear.

"You heard me, shift. Now." Kakashi said, his eye narrowing into what Naruto could describe as a glare.

"I… I can't! I won't!" Naruto shouted, shaking his head quickly and rather franticly. He was too scared to shift. It still scared him even now that he had someone to help him. But what could he do? There had to be something else that they can do to help him gain control but damn it all! There had to be something else! Anything!

"Why the hell not?" Kakashi said, his voice calm yet even.

Naruto looked away, not really sure that he could look the man in the eye. What was he to do? What was he to say? That no matter what happened, that his wolf form would always scare him. That it would always terrify him. He couldn't do it. Just, just couldn't shift no matter how many times someone demanded of him. (Not unless you include the times he had no choice but to shift or risk losing his sanity sooner as all wolves have to shift now and again to hunt, to allow themselves to let out their pent up energy and desire to hunt) Though that was something else entirely.

Kakashi walked over, towering over Naruto with a harsh glare at the teen. "I want to see your level of control so I know what I am working with. I can't help you if you do not follow a simple instruction. Now, shift here and now." Kakashi ordered.

Naruto gulped a little, did he really have to transform? No, he didn't want to shift, he just wanted to forget about all of this yet, at the same time he knew that he couldn't do that. That the whole reason for this was so he could have control over himself and his wolf. But, would it even be enough? Would it ever really be enough in the first place? Tightly shutting his eyes, Naruto felt the fear building up within him, feeling it crippling him to so speak.

"If you allow the fear to control you, you'll never have control over yourself. Getting over this fear, will be your first step." Kakashi calmly said as he leaned himself against a nearby tree. Where did that tree even come from? "It is the first thing that I had to go through myself Naruto, you must overcome this fear of yours. Accept that this wolf of yours, is you. It's a part of who you are, you are not one being, nor are you two separate beings."

Naruto frowned as he stared at Kakashi. He couldn't help but frown a bit at that, his words made no sense to him. If, him and the wolf weren't one, nor two then what was it? God, he wasn't smart enough for this stuff!

Hearing the older man sigh, Kakashi ran a hand through his silvery grey hair as he said "Think of it like this. Your wolf is like the little voice in your head. Telling you, warning you about things that you yourself aren't paying attention to. It is best that you do listen to it when you stop fighting it."

"But what if it tells me to kill people?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"That, is not your wolf but the insanity talking to you. It's telling you to hurt people because you are fighting your wolf so much. Stop fighting it Naruto, and learn to accept that it is a part of you. Now, shift." Kakashi explained, hoping that it would have been enough to get Naruto to listen to him.

The look in Naruto's eyes though, were enough to tell the older man that the young teen was at least thinking it over. He almost seemed to have some kind of clarity within his blue eyes yet, it was still clouded with fear. "I… I'll try." Naruto whispered softly.

"Do not worry about me if you do lose control Naruto. I am a full grown wolf, I can easily handle a pup like you." Kakashi said with a smirk that could be seen from under the mask. God, why did this guy even wear a mask in the first place? Was it just something he used to annoy people or was it something else? God, this was all so confusing.

Pushing himself up, Naruto took a deep breath, hoping that he wouldn't lose himself, god why did this have to scare him so much damn it. Closing his eyes for a moment, the young man took in a deep breath, he didn't really know what he was to expect. The last time he was a wolf well, he had no memory of it. Mostly due to the fact that he and his father had gone on a hunt just to let out his energy so he wouldn't go mad.

The only thing that he could really recall in that blackness was a beautiful voice singing to him. It was a voice that he knew, it was beautiful, so soft and filled with affection and he just knew that it was directed to him. Yet, what more was that it had soothed him. Calmed him really, and it just calmed his soul and almost felt like it had erased any kind of doubt in his heart and soul. Removing the weight that had pressed on his chest for so many years. Yet, only briefly.

"Are you sure you want me to shift?" asked Naruto, trying to buy himself some kind of time.

"Just do it Naruto or else I'll give up on you and force Iruka to kick your ass." Kakashi threatened.

"Fine!" shouted Naruto as he took another deep breath, hoping that he wouldn't lose it. He hadn't have to shift of his own free will for a long time. It had scared him so much the last time he had shifted, not due to hard boiled emotions or having to hunt but of his own choice.

Letting out a sharp gasp of pain, Naruto felt his whole body heating up, feeling his bones breaking and reforming. His mind slipping in and out of total blackness. God, was it supposed to happen this way? Was he supposed to black out like this?

"Show no fear Naruto, this is only the first step after all until you can have total control." Kakashi whispered softly.

Naruto winced, his eyes opened and filled with pain as his body kept trying to shift, yet a part of him was still trying to hold back. Was it out of reflex? Out of habit? Or was it just plain fear still having its icy grip on his heart?

"Just let go, and focus on positive emotions. Focus on those who you want to keep in your life, and those who you want to protect. Your own pack."

Naruto breathed deeply, his mind kept on fading, his vision of Kakashi was starting to be surrounded by the shadows that started to grow at the edges of his vision. _'No, no, no, no! I don't want to lose control. I want to stay in control! I don't want to hurt anyone!'_ thought Naruto, a faint growing was heard, he knew that then and there that it was his wolf that was starting to come to the surface.

Images of people in his life started to appear within his mind's eye. His parents, Iruka, Sasuke, Hinata… hell even Kakashi appeared in his mind even though he hadn't known him very long. So many people appeared, only those selective few he saw and only those few he would protect with his life on the line. Though, he didn't think that even that would be enough to stop this curse right then and there. After all, things like 'true love' solving all the problems with someone's 'curse' or 'troubles' was rather cliché and only something that happened in movies.

Soon, darkness had over taken Naruto's vision and he felt like that he had lost consciousness.

Groaning softly, Naruto slowly started to open his eyes and looked around. Well, this was odd, he found himself laying on the ground and looked around. The sun had definitely changed positions since he and Kakashi came out here yet, what happened? It felt like he had just merely blacked out yet his muscles were rather sore, as if he had been hit by a truck or something along those lines. "What hit me?" asked Naruto, not really expecting an answer.

"You really wanted to rip me a new one." Said Kakashi, causing Naruto to turn his head and frown in confusion. "You see, the moment your body finally allowed yourself to change you didn't attack at first." Wait what? "It seemed that part of you was still holding back, as if you were afraid of hurting me still. You seem to have some kind of control over yourself and restrained." That had to mean something right? Though he had a feeling that there was a 'but' involved here. "But."

 _'Fucking called it.'_

"You still attacked once you seemed to have receded into the back of your own mind. The madness is there, but it isn't powerful so we still have a good chance to help you Naruto." Kakashi said with a small smile on his face. He chuckled a little as he added "Though, you still have to accept your wolf before we can go on with the next step."

"Did you do this when you got control?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"Yes, and no."

"Then why do I have to? Why can't I do the same thing that you did?" asked Naruto with a frown.

Kakashi gave him a cold stare, no, it was rather murderous. To be honest, the young man never knew that someone could give you that kind of stare before in his entire life. Even before, Kakashi's glare wasn't this intense! "I had to watch my friends die for my complete control. I am trying to save you from that kind of trigger."

"Trigger?" Naruto said with a confused frown.

Kakashi seemed rather sad at the reminder of his friends. But what could a trigger have anything to do with this in the first place? Kakashi stared at Naruto for a moment longer before he looked on ahead, moving to sit next to the young man while in deep thought. "My trigger was the death of my friends being killed in front of me. I couldn't save them, I pretty much sat there and _watched_ as they were killed in front of me. I won't have you go through something like that to trigger you Naruto. There are other triggers that can be done but I also want to make sure that you are not gonna go mad at the same time. I didn't fully accept my wolf until after my trigger and it relaxed me completely afterwards. I hadn't fully accepted it beforehand but I kept thinking, if I had then maybe I could have saved them sooner. I want to spare you from that pain."

Letting out a soft sigh, Naruto nodded his head as he said "Okay, I'll do as you say Kakashi." Kakashi turned to stare at the teen, as if he didn't fully believe his words. Which made sense, Naruto was in a way against the idea of accepting his wolf yet, seeing the pain on the older man's face as he described to a certain point, on what had happened to him in his own life for control? Yeah, he can understand to a certain point.

"Now, on a different topic why have you been moping around about Hinata?"

Shit.

"I ruined our friendship." Naruto answered.

"How so?" Damn it, why couldn't Kakashi leave it at that?

"I kissed her… by accident."

"I see." Kakashi hummed softly, as if trying to think on what he could or should say to the teen. "Did you regret it? After all, she is the one you have chosen have you not?"

"I don't regret it! Not really, I mean… I've wanted to kiss her for so long but with my lack of control I…"

"You felt like you didn't deserve her and decided to love her from afar. Am I right?" Kakashi said, pretty much hitting the nail on the head with this one. Seeing Naruto nod his head slowly, the older man looked up at the sky. "Look, I can't say that I can understand myself since I haven't been in love with people at your age. Iruka is the only one I have ever had feelings for but, I can understand wanting to keep them safe. Even from yourself." Kakashi sighed softly as he added "But, you can't just assume either. How do you know that she thought of the kiss being negative in the first place?"

"Because we're friends! I was hit by a ball and… kissed her."

"That, is an accident. You didn't intend for that to happen, at least not like that. If you want to move on from this, you'll have to face her like an adult here and talk to her." Kakashi pointed out.

Damn it, why did he have to be right about this? Of all the things that he had to be right it had to be this shit. "But what if she won't talk to me?" asked Naruto.

"Then she won't. You won't know though until you do talk to her." Again, Kakashi pointed it out.

"How am I supposed to talk to her though? I don't have a reason to just go to her house, or to call her or anything like that!" Naruto all but whined, not sure what more he could or should do at this point. For a while or at least since it happened he had wanted to talk to her but, he wasn't sure how he could go on about it. It just seemed like it was an impossible task and now he had no idea on what he should or could do.

"I remember Iruka mentioning something about a dance coming up at your school…" Kakashi said, a smile growing on his masked covered face. Naruto perked up at that, curious as to what the man was going to suggest.

* * *

 **here we go! should warn you was half asleep the last two thousand words or so**


	16. Dance of Confession

Naruto didn't even know why he was doing this. Honestly, he would have rather stayed at home and trained more. Though, Kakashi had said that over working himself even if it was just something simple would only wear his mind out more.

He sighed softly as he looked up at the ceiling of the gym and frowned a little. His parents had heard about the dance and told him that he should go to socialize. Even though he would rather stay cooped up in his room more than anything. At least in his room he wouldn't have to face Hinata that would save him some kind of decency though that may be too much to ask.

Even before he left the house, his parents had dragged him back in saying that he needed to dress nicely if he was going to a school dance. That it was the right thing to show that he wasn't some gangster or part of some kind of gang. He agreed so long as he didn't look like an idiot.

So he settled on an orange button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows and a pair of black dress pants and a matching pair of black dress shoes. It wasn't the fanciest thing he could have worn but it suited him just fine. Not like he was really trying to impress anyone if he was really honest.

"Naruto?" came a voice, causing Naruto to jump and look over to see Sasuke leaning against the wall with him. "Didn't think you'd show." Mumbled the raven haired teen.

"Neither did I. My parents insisted I go, honestly I would rather hide." Naruto answered with a soft sigh.

"Is it because you accidently kissed Hinata."

"What!? How did you?!"

"Hinata contacted me after you took off. She felt horrible that she made you feel embarrassed though just know, she was just as embarrassed as you were." Sasuke mumbled before turning to the blonde. "Think about it Naruto, she's shy, some things do make her flustered and blush easily. Kissing you, her best friend and… well, that just made her think that she ruined your friendship with her."

Wait, she thought that she ruined everything? But he was the one that had crashed his lips to her. He should be the one to feel like this, not her. Hinata didn't deserve this and he knew that better than anyone. Yet, to have her feel bad for his own mistake well, that was something that he wouldn't allow to happen. Closing his eyes, inhaling deeply the young man said "I'll talk to her tomorrow. I don't want to ruin her date." Though, when he said 'date' it sounded like he was spitting out venom.

"Her date ditched her."

"What?"

Sasuke shrugged as he looked on ahead. "Yeah, apparently her date just used her to make another girl jealous. He told Hinata that she wouldn't have a real chance with someone like him and that she's only good for sex or something like that."

"How do you know that?"

"Sakura is talking to Hinata to help her calm down. It hurt Hinata just to be told that, she had no feelings for the guy himself but the words itself well, to her felt like she was stabbed and he twisted it more."

Okay, Naruto was happy that the guy left Hinata alone but… in such a way? No, he wouldn't want that on anyone. Just hearing that broke his heart and he wanted to go make it up to her. To show her that he could still pick up the pieces of her heart even if he hadn't been the one to have caused her pain. Even though, in a way he had caused her pain beforehand but this had just made it all the more terrible.

Sasuke sighed softly as he calmly said "Look, just talk to her, Hinata needs someone to talk to her and that person, I feel like should be you. Sakura and I can only do so much. Talk to her Naruto, make her know that you do still care about her. Hell, even tell her that if no one else will love her then you will."

"I can't just say that!"

"Naruto, you've loved Hinata for how long now?"

"I… I'm not really sure anymore. It just feels like I've always loved her."

"Point proven. You have always loved her and this is your chance to prove that you have loved her and that you had only wanted to protect her all this time. Even if it was from yourself, just go for it already Naruto and be happy for the first time in your life."

Naruto frowned a little at this before he turned his attention back to the dance floor. Honestly, he wanted to tell Hinata so many things but no matter what, he just wasn't good with words, but hoped that he could do something to show Hinata that he did love her. That he's _always_ loved her more than anything in the whole world. That he would do everything in his own power to show her, that his love would go to the ends of the earth for her. Though, how was he to do that?

It all just felt so impossible at this point. Felt hopeless really, so how could he tell Hinata something like that when she had just been told that she would never have anyone to love her and just be well… used? It pissed him off, he wanted to find that little bastard and rip him a new one so he would know what happens when he tells women that. Ugh, he just wanted to hunt him down like the prey he is and-

"Naruto, your eyes are glowing again."

Shit.

"Sorry." Naruto grumbled before taking a deep breath, hoping that would be enough to calm himself down. Once he was sure that he had calmed down, the young man looked over at his friend as he asked "What should I do?"

"Honestly? I don't know, but you'll figure it out I'm sure. Well I'm gonna go look for Sakura, I think Hinata's relaxed enough there she is." Frowning a little, Naruto turned his head and looked on ahead and, just like he said there was Hinata, leaning against the wall opposite of him with a look of sadness on her face. It broke his heart seeing her like this.

"I'll see you later Naruto." With that, Sasuke took off, leaving Naruto alone to his thoughts.

Letting out a soft sigh, Naruto didn't know what he could do for Hinata. It all just seemed rather hopeless. Seeming as if no matter what he did, it would only make it worse for her in the long run. So, what was there that he could do in the first place? Not like he could just go up there and pretty much say 'I love you Hinata, I have for a long time.' No, that was the last thing that he could do, words always failed him when it came to that and he sounded like an idiot.

Soon, Naruto started to hear music playing, he knew this song without a doubt. Though he couldn't help but wonder why this of all songs had started to play.

 _We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

Naruto couldn't help but look at Hinata from across the dance floor. If he was honest with himself, he wanted to walk on over toward her. Wanted to see her smile. To bask in the warmth that her smile provided as it just seemed to come from her heart and her very soul. A part of him wanted to hold her close and never let go.

 _Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

Avoiding eye contact, Naruto leaned more of his back against the wall. His hands digging deeply into his pockets as he felt like a hand was tightly gripping at his heart. Could he let her see what he kept locked away in his heart for her?

 _Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

Closing his eyes, the young man let out a soft sigh, his hand now out of his pocket and tightly holding onto his chest, right over his heart. God why did this have to hurt him so much? Why did this have to hit home so damn well that it had to feel like someone had slammed into him like a ton of bricks? Shaking his head, the young man looked back up, his eyes almost seemed to be filled with a deep emotional pain. _'Hinata…'_

 _Why don't you kiss her_  
 _Why don't you tell her_  
 _Why don't you let her see_  
 _The feelings that you hide_  
 _'Cause she'll never know_  
 _If you never show_  
 _The way you feel inside_

Closing his eyes, he felt like he was such a fool. He had hurt her, hurt the woman he loved more than life itself and… _'Damn it all…'_ Naruto didn't know what he could do. He felt like he had already fucked up so badly that he could never hope to beg for Hinata's forgiveness. No matter what he did, he just couldn't… couldn't… couldn't what?

 _What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

What would she say if he had gone over to her? Tilting his head a little, the young man couldn't help but wonder what it was that she would say if he had gone over there. To apologise to her for everything that he had done? For ignoring her all these years, for kissing her… Okay he wasn't really sorry about that but he hadn't intended for the kiss to happen. Yet, he wouldn't know what it was that she would say until he had said that he was sorry for everything that he had done to her.

 _Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside..._

Breathing deeply, Naruto knew what he had to do. He had to do this, there was no better way to say he was sorry to her other than to march on over to the woman he would freely give his life to protect than this moment here. Opening his eyes, a determined look overcame his appearance before he started to make his way on over to the blue haired woman.

 _Why don't you kiss her?_

Oh he would do more than just kiss her. He would make sure that this night would be one that she would always remember for the rest of her life. No matter what, this life would be something that she would always remember. Every waking moment, every sleeping moment, Hinata would remember this day as both a way of his apology and his heartfelt confession.

Making his way over to her, Naruto saw that Hinata stared up at him in confusion and shock. "Naruto?" escaped her lips in shock and confusion. Her eyes were wide, must have thought that he wouldn't have came over to her, regardless of what had happened all this time. "I thought… why are you?" she whispered softly in shock.

"I want to say I am sorry Hinata. I am sorry for what happened at the pool and… I would love to have the next dance with you." Naruto whispered.

"I…" He thought that she would have rejected his offer. The moment she froze, the young man like someone threw a dagger into his heart and that she would reject the idea to dance with him. "I'd love too."

Blinking his eyes in shock, Naruto couldn't help but stare at her with a big smile before he slowly held out his hand. The music had already started to play and Hinata had slowly slid her hand into his. Smiling gently, Naruto walked with Hinata to the center of the dance floor and pulled her close to his chest. His free arm wrapping around her waist and her free hand resting on his shoulder.

Now that he got a better look at her, Naruto noticed that she was wearing a shirt with ruffled sleeves, and it was loose on her body. Without really showing off her curves yet, the lavender and black made her eyes all the more brighter. She wore a pair stretchy black pants that was rather loose around her legs yet hadn't slipped from her waist. To complete her outfit, she wore a pair of black flats.

She's never looked more beautiful to him.

 _I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Giving her a soft smile, Naruto pulled Hinata a little closer to his chest as he swayed side to side with her. Honestly, this was just another part of a dream that he had always held deep in his heart. Just to hold the woman of his dreams in his arms, dancing with her. If he was honest, he felt like this song was perfect to them as well. He couldn't help but sing softly, lowly enough only that Hinata could hear him.

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow  
Your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes, a soft blush tinting her cheeks. Though, he couldn't help but blush back at her though a small smile graced his lips as he held her closer to his chest. His heart was pounding in his chest as he took a deep shaky breath. He would never give her up, Hinata was the only one that he would ever want in his heart.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess  
I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it,  
Darling, you look perfect tonight_

Dipping her slightly, the young man pulled the blue haired woman back to him before holding her hand up above him and spun her around in a circle. Hinata smiled happily at Naruto, a smile that made his heart soar with joy and happiness. Pulling her back to his chest, Naruto couldn't help but look down at her and had a soft yet happy smile on his face. For once, he felt at peace for the first time in a very long time.

 _Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own_

Simply walking around the dance floor along with the beat. Naruto couldn't help but smile gently at the blush on Hinata's face as it only seemed to glow with her eyes. His lips moving along with the lyrics as he sang softly with the music. Naruto just hoped that Hinata knew what it was that he was trying to tell her through the song.

 _We are still kids but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes_

Holding her tighter, Naruto seemed to spin the two around on the dance floor. Only to spin her away, holding her hand as she was at arm's length only to pull her back, her back pressing against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Whispering softly "I never wanted to hurt you. I am nothing but a fool and I don't deserve you but… I… I can't…" Gritting his teeth, Naruto felt like he was going to break, felt like he would shatter if he said just one wrong thing to her.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favourite song  
When I saw you in that dress  
Looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this  
Darling, you look perfect tonight_

Trembling slightly, Naruto felt like he would fall over before he felt two hands reaching up and gently placed themselves on his cheeks. His eyes widened as he looked down at Hinata and saw that her expression was soft. Gently, anything but hate or anger reflected in her eyes. In fact, dare he say it? Did he see love in her eyes? "What would ever make you think that you don't deserve me Naruto? I think I should be the judge of wither or not if you deserve me." Not able to control himself, he spun her around to face him again, just swaying with her as twin streams of tears seemed to roll down his cheeks.

Yet, he couldn't help but smile at the same time. Naruto held her closer once again before he dipped her down and smiled at the woman that held his heart.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favourite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight_

Looking down at the woman with love and adoration in his blue orbs, he couldn't help but feel like this was the moment he had waited his whole life for. Hinata looked back up at him, a soft blush stained her cheeks still though she didn't look appalled by his expression. Before he could stop himself, Naruto leaned closer, feeling like he was about to kiss her until he frowned a little.

Turning his gaze away, he couldn't help but feel like he was hesitating. Why though? Was it wrong to force himself on her like this even if it was just a little kiss? Tightly shutting his eyes, Naruto was about to pull away until he felt the woman place her hands on his cheeks once again. Eyes widening, he felt Hinata pull his face back facing her. Eyes wide, he saw her gentle smile. "Don't run away from me again Naru-kun." Whispered Hinata before placing her lips against his in a soft loving kiss.

It was at that moment, that Naruto felt his heart burst with joy, love, and happiness for the first time. Holding her closer, Naruto kissed her back, the kiss was perfect. Felt perfect, it was perfect. His heart was beating so quickly that he thought that it would burst through his ribs yet remained within his chest.

Pulling back for a brief moment, Naruto whispered "I love you Hina-chan. I always have loved you and my heart is yours, and yours alone so long as you return yours to me. If you so wish it."

Looking down at her, his gaze was soft and loving as he waited for her answer. Hinata had tears streaming down her face as she smiled up at him. "I love you Naru-kun, I give you my heart and my life." With that, the two shared their second true kiss that night. And, if Naruto was honest with himself? He felt like his life was finally coming together.


	17. Note

Do people even read this still, I wanna know because if no one reads the story, then there is no point in writing for it anymore.


	18. On Hold

Okay, I'm happy to see that people do still like the story, then I need to go into detail here. Now, I just got into writing fics for My Hero Academia, and I should mention that I had spent the last month or so writing 30 chapters for it because I was so excited that I couldn't stop, now, I am finished that story and I'll be focusing my time and energy into 'Utopia' for the time being. Once that's done, I'll update my other two NaruHina fics then go back to My Hero fic until that's finished, then I'll go back to Naruto and finish one of the others until its done and if I still need to think on one of the other ideas for My hero, if I still need time to think on it, I'll go back to the last NaruHina fic until that's finished and I'll see until then. Again, I just wanted to make sure that people still liked the story, I just didn't want to keep writing a fic where no one even read it anymore for it would only be a wasted effort. Seeing how my inbox was full of people saying that they still liked the story and read it, well made me rethink on discontinuing it. I'll keep going with the stories but Utopia is first, sorry!


	19. Stranger Danger

It had been a couple weeks since Naruto and Hinata had confessed to each other and honestly, it was the best time of their lives. Between training with Kakashi, and being with his family, Naruto had made time with Hinata and even people at school had even noticed the change in him. They had found it rather strange how Hinata would end up with someone like Naruto of all people.

He of course felt a little lighter. Though he figured it was due to his training but oh well. He knew that he had to be careful regardless. Even though his transformations happened less often, Naruto knew that he would still need to be careful when it came down to his training.

Looking around the school, Naruto frowned a little as he wondered where she was. Where could Hinata be? He wanted to ask her something. Well, really his parents wanted him to ask her this

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man scratched at the back of his head as he wondered where she could be. Not to mention, how he should ask her this. It was a little nerve wrecking, though he knew that it shouldn't be that hard. Hinata was a lovely woman and well, she was his now. No, he wasn't going to look at her as a possession, she was her own person. If needed, she could easily leave him and he wouldn't fault her for it.

Taking a deep breath, the young man tried to calm his nerves, he knew that this was something that he had to remember. He was a werewolf, and Hinata was still a human. It was hard for a couple such as them to be together. It was just how things were, and he knew that Hinata was still far from being his mate and again, he wouldn't push anything like that on her.

Yet, he also had a feeling of danger that all but seemed to surround him. _'Why do I feel this?'_ thought Naruto, rather curious as to why it was that he was feeling this in the first place. He shuddered slightly before he started to walk down the hall. Well, maybe while he was looking for Hinata, he could also find Iruka as well. His parents wanted to invite him and his boyfriend as well.

Though before he got far, Naruto felt someone wrapping their arm around his shoulder, causing him to look up and frown a little. It was a man, maybe around the same age as his father. Maybe a little older really? He couldn't be sure. "Can I help you?" asked Naruto with a frown on his face.

"No, no, but I can help you." Said the man. His hair was blonde, much like this own, eyes though were dark as the night. The man had pale skin and he seemed rather thin but it seemed that he didn't care in the least. "I know what you are." He whispered low enough so only Naruto could hear.

Naruto felt his eyes widened in shock. He knew? No, there was no way, no one could have found out. It was by pure luck that his friends found out, pure chance even, but still for someone he's never seen before to have learned so easily? No, there was no way that this could be happening! "Don't move now. Just pretend that I am a good friend of yours. One that you haven't seen in a long, long time."

"You're much older than I am though." Naruto whispered softly.

"True, but you can just be honest with yourself and just say I am a friend of your family, or even family." Said the man with a chuckle. Naruto wanted to shake and tremble though he tried to keep himself composed. "Now, I want you to join my little pack. We are the same, you and I." Naruto frowned in confusion, not sure what it was that was wrong with this man. But why was he talking as if he was a werewolf?

"I have my own pack thank you." Naruto whispered, hoping that he would understand. At least, he was hoping that would be the case.

"Oh, you mean the two humans, the Cursed One, and the new comer?" Naruto stared with wide eyes as he slowly looked at the man. He had a twisted look in his eyes, his smile showed nothing but the darkness in him. "They are nothing, I can easily destroy them with a single touch if I so deemed it." Naruto snarled a little at that. "Oh, did I touch a nerve. Though, it seems that you are willing to protect them. Interesting indeed." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You won't touch them." Growled Naruto.

"Oh, I'll have my way soon enough. Now, if you'll excuse me I have someone to visit." He chuckled before he walked off, causing Naruto to whip around and try to follow after him. He needed to know why he just came right up to him, made his way to the blonde teen just to offer him a place in his own pack. It just didn't make sense, but the feeling of danger had yet to pass. It was as if Naruto felt like he was standing on a cliff, not in his school.

It was strange how Naruto could allow such a man to shake him up so much. It wasn't as if he was even a real threat. At least, he hoped that was the case. Taking a deep shuddering breath, Naruto tried to calm his nerves, god why was he shaking so much? That was his first time meeting that man yet he had felt like he was in danger.

Breathing in deeply, Naruto felt the danger starting to lessen around him. The man was long gone, yet it was as if his aura itself was enough to make him tremble, why that was he had no idea, but he figured it was just something that he just couldn't really understand.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to whip his head around and snarl at the person who dared to touch him.

"Whoa there Naruto." Came Iruka's voice, causing Naruto to relax a little. "What's wrong, you seemed startled or something." Iruka asked with a frown on his face. It seemed that he was rather confused about everything that had transpired here. Then again, made sense why he hadn't sensed anything. Iruka can sense danger, but not as strongly as a pre blooded werewolf.

"A man came in here. I don't know who he was but I had a bad feeling from him. It was as if I was in constant danger around him." Naruto said with a frown.

"Must be your wolf warning you about him. I can't say for sure why that is but it must be something that you can't understand as I can't." Iruka said with a sigh. "Anyway, Hinata was looking for you. She hadn't seen you yet so she was worried thinking that you were having another episode." He knew very well what 'episode' that had meant.

Ever since they got together, Naruto's episodes may have lessened, to where he almost never just shifted out of the blue. But there were still moments where he would just lose the battle with himself and struggle not to shift. It hasn't happened very often though, and for that he was thankful.

Taking a deep breath, the young man looked up and saw Iruka still staring at him with concern. "I'm fine, really. That man just shook me up, he wanted me to join his pack." Naruto said with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair.

"Odd. Normally they don't do that unless they see you as an ally or a threat. I don't know how you can be either as you are still struggling for control." Iruka said with a frown. Well, that made the both of them curious. Naruto knew that much, knew that they were both confused about everything that was happening around them. This man was strange, new even, but Naruto knew that he was also dangerous. He would have to make sure that nothing happened to him or to his pack.

"Iruka, he knows about you, Kakashi, Sasuke and Hinata. I don't know but I fear that he'll come after you as well." Naruto said with a sigh, he was frightened. Thinking that there was a chance that he would attack them, so much so that he started to shake again.

Iruka wrapped his arms around him in a side hug as he said "Do not worry Naruto. Everyone here can help you. Everyone here will help you and prepare you for everything that is to happen. Or could happen, there is no way for sure if he will attack but don't worry." Iruka patted Naruto's head a little before walking with the blonde to where the blue haired woman resided.

"Oh, Iruka… mom and dad wanted you and Kakashi over for dinner tonight." Naruto said, hoping that a change of topic would help.

"Sure, we don't have any plans." Iruka said with a chuckle.

At least that was something that they could look forward too. Though, Naruto just hoped that Hinata would be joining them as well. It was nice to finally have her in his life as he had hoped and prayed for. Yet, that was also assuming that she would even want to join him for dinner in the first place.

He couldn't help but blush at the thought of it though. To have Hinata joining them for dinner, it made him want to sigh a dreamy sigh. He loved that woman, loved her more than anything in the entire world. He knew that she was the only woman for him, and that was a promise that he would keep for himself. Naruto wanted to protect her, protect her from all the harm that would try to come into their lives.

Even if she doesn't want to be with him anymore, Naruto knew that he would still keep her safe. No matter if his body decays from pain and loss, he'd still love her.

"Naruto!" came Hinata's voice, causing the young man to look up and blink in confusion. He saw that she was rushing toward him, speed that only a human would possess. Though, what he hadn't expect was for the blue haired woman to tackle him to the floor.

"Ack!" Called out Naruto, causing everyone in the hall to look at them with wide eyes. At first they all thought that the man would yell at Hinata for doing such a thing. To be honest, it seemed that they hadn't thought that she would tackle Naruto at all in the least. "Hinata, I'm fine, you don't have to worry." Naruto said with a small smile on his face. Reaching up, he gently touched her cheek and watched as she leaned against his touch.

"I was worried when you didn't show up and I had a sinking feeling that something was wrong." Hinata said with a frown on her face. Had she sensed it as well? It could be possible, sometimes mates could sense their mate when they were in distress. Though, he had thought that it was only two wolf mates that could do so.

Didn't think that Hinata would ever be able to sense him in the first place. He knew that he would have to ask his parents if that was possible. Though, he just hoped that nothing would ever happen again. The thought of losing her scared him, though he knew that now he'd have to train all the harder in order to learn to control himself so much quicker and make sure that his friends and family were safe. That was the only thing that he wanted for his family, for them to be safe from all the danger that seemed to want to attack them. Though, so far the symbol of danger was that man, the look on his face showed him so much more, and it had Naruto rather concerned for their safety.

"Oh, Hinata I was wondering if you wanted to join my family for dinner." Naruto asked, hoping that she'd say yes.

"Of course Naruto I'd love to join you."

He couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Iruka hummed softly under his breath as he wondered what had caused Naruto to panic like he had. He had never seen him so frightened before, at least not when it was when he feared for himself. Now though, it seemed that a man had frightened him. It was enough to send chills down Naruto's spine, more so to the point that when Iruka had grabbed Naruto's shoulder he snarled at him like a frightened animal would.

"Iruka?" came Kakashi's voice, he hadn't even known that he had arrived to his apartment already. Iruka just blinked in confusion as he gave his boyfriend a smile. "You okay? You seemed concerned about something."

"Something had frightened Naruto at the school today." Iruka said with a sigh.

"Tell me what happened to the kid." Kakashi said before he pulled Iruka in the apartment and sat the man on the couch before joining him. "What scared him?"

Iruka leaned back on his boyfriend's shoulder as he looked up at the ceiling. "Well, someone walked into the high school and tried to get Naruto to join him. I don't know why that is but it seemed that the man gave off this bad vibe to Naruto. He was so scared to the point that snarled at me."

Kakashi hummed in responds, causing Iruka to look up at the man with confusion. It seemed that Kakashi was trying to figure out what had caused Naruto to have stressed so much over such a thing. Then, the man's eyes widened in realization. "He must have been a late bloomer like Naruto and I. But, unlike myself, and soon Naruto, he hadn't been able to get control and lost himself."

"But Naruto said he spoke to him."

"True, but there is still a chance that the man will attack if he feels like something is blocking what it is that he wants. Those who lose themselves will do whatever it takes to get what they want." Kakashi explained.

"He also explained that he knew about all of us." Iruka added.

"He's been studying us. I don't know how or why, but he will try to attack us. I can at least protect you, but it'd be a bit harder to protect more than one person for me. I'm not that powerful of a wolf compared to an alpha." Kakashi said with a sigh before he looked at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts.

Iruka couldn't help but wonder what Kakashi was thinking. It seemed that all of this was confusing the silvery white haired man. He had so much knowledge as a late bloomer as he was one, though it seemed that even he had his doubts. It made Iruka happy to know that he was with someone that could even have doubts rather than someone who was so full of themselves. Though, if he was having doubts when it came to protection, then they would have to find a way to make sure that Hinata and Sasuke were safe as well.

It was best that they started to plan this ahead of time before anything started to go down the road of darkness and despair.

Taking a deep breath, Iruka looked up at his boyfriend as he tilted his head to the side in confusion. "So, what do you think we should do?" asked Iruka.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. Best thing I can think of is if we all walk the kid's home. He is only after Naruto, but if he believes that those two, along with us, are in the way of Naruto joining him then there is a possibility that he'll go after them. I just wish I knew who he was then we could do something about it." Kakashi said with a sigh as he leaned his head against the back of the couch while in deep thought.

"We can talk to Minato tonight. Naruto invited us to dinner along with Hinata. So we can easily talk to his father afterwards." Kakashi nodded to Iruka, it seemed that they had a plan for the most part. Though, they knew that they still had so much that they had to talk about though it seemed that everything that they had going on with Naruto's training plus their own lives, not to deal with someone that wanted Naruto to join him? It seemed that their lives were only going to get a little crazier from here on out.

Now they may have to up on Naruto's training, in the hopes that he would be able to gain his control. He was doing well for the most part, though Kakashi knew that Naruto was still struggling when it comes to trying to keep himself from losing control. There were a couple times when he shifted, that he would be himself and have all of his control, but there were others where he would lose complete and utter control and attack.

That was something that they were still working on, though Kakashi had faith in the boy, faith that he would learn to control himself without the need to witness such a loss of a loved one like he had to go through in order to gain control.

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi looked down at Iruka as he asked "So, what time do we have to be there at?"

Iruka frowned as he looked up at the time and tilted is head a little. "Well, we have a few hours until they'd have dinner started so we have a few hours before we'd have to leave." Iruka frowned a little at Kakashi and tilted his head a little as he asked "Why did you want to know?"

Kakashi gave Iruka a smirk as he chuckled at the brown haired man that laid next to him. He leaned in close to Iruka as he whispered "Well, I was thinking if we had some time, that we could have some kind of fun of course!"

Iruka blushed darkly as he said "You sure?"

"More than anything." Kakashi whispered before he kissed his boyfriend with fierce passion.

* * *

 **okay, I figured that I had put this on suspence a little too long, I finished Utopia and I figured I could at least ONE post for this story and for Warrior's Oath, now I should mention that this story is still on hold. Otherwise, I'll be posting for 'Remember, I Am Here For You' once that story is finished, I'll just post for either this one or Warrior's Oath. Later.**


	20. Daisuke

Minato knew many things throughout his life. He knew that he was a father, a leader, a husband… but he also knew this.

He was a failure.

Closing his eyes, he looked out the window of his home, wondering where his son was. He knew that he had to tell him this at some point that the reason why he was a late bloomer was due to a genetic problem. That it was something that had been given to another in their family once before so many years ago. He couldn't help but let out a soft sigh as he looked back out at the window.

He had seen so many things in his life, so many things that had made him the man that he is today. Yet, the blonde knew that he had to face so many things in his life as well. The one thing that he never understood, was his father's reasoning's but at the same time he did. The only reason why he removed him all those years ago, was because he had been a danger the family.

 _"Get out, you are no longer welcome in this family, in this pack! You shall never return, for if you do I'll rip you to pieces myself!"_

That was the threat all those years ago, and as far as he knew, the threat still stood. But his father didn't, as the man died when Naruto was very young, too young to remember. He knew that, should _he_ ever return that it could be trouble. There was no telling how far his mind had been torn apart. It was a fate that he never wanted for his son, but thanks to Kakashi, and even Naruto's friends they had been able to help the boy control himself.

Minato knew that he would forever be grateful, for it was something that he himself could never do for his son. It was a feeling, that he knew that he could never forgive himself for but, at the same time he was still grateful for it. Though it only upset him, that it wasn't him that could help his son in such a time. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, the young man took a deep breath in the hopes of calming his nerves.

It had just seemed that everything in his life, ever since that day had turned in on itself on him. One moment after another, it had seemed as if everything would turn itself on Minato, the only good things out of his life thus far was Kushina, and Naruto.

"Am I doing anything right?" Minato whispered softly, not really sure what he could do. Not sure what he could do anyway. It just seemed as if all of his choices would turn itself on him, throw something in his path until everything would tear itself in two. It bothered him, it frightened him and it also confused him.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man shook his head before pushing himself away from the window and went to make something for dinner. Kushina had decided to take a day off so to speak, and went to a spa to relax and unwind. So it left Minato with Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka and Hinata.

It'll be nice, to be able to spend some time with his own little pack until Naruto could make his own. So far, he already had a mate chosen for him. Even though he himself would prefer to have his son's mate be another werewolf but, he couldn't stop when a wolf chose their mate. It was the way of things, it was the only way that things worked with a wolf. They picked one mate, and _only_ one. That was just how the wolf mind worked.

Shaking his head, he went to chop up some veggies for dinner before he heard a knock at the door. Odd. Looking up at the time, he saw that it was still too early for Naruto to come back from school. Chuckling softly, he shook his head thinking that maybe his son was being brought home early due to another shifting at school.

"Are you back already? Did Iruka bring you home?" He called out, making his way over to the door. Yet, he started to notice something odd. Something strange the closer he got to the door. Something within him was telling him to run, telling him that he was near danger. The alpha in him was telling him that it was a challenge being directed to him. No, that couldn't be right, no one needed to challenge him, he wasn't a terrible alpha, that much he knew so, who was trying to challenge him?

Shaking his head, the young man took a deep breath as he made his way to the door. Looking at it, sniffing the air a little as he tried to find a clue as to who it was. The scent was rather familiar to him but he couldn't be sure as to what it was. Or, at the very least who it was.

Yet, a part of him knew who it was but knew that it couldn't be true. He shouldn't know this, shouldn't know that his father was dead. That the law had faded with him but at the same time hadn't. Minato knew that the rule, the banishment had to have remained so long as the new alpha was in charge. Narrowing his eyes, the young man snarled a little before opening the door and stared in shock.

There, stood a tall man, maybe just a little taller than himself. Blonde hair that wasn't spiked like his own or Naruto's but was weighed down until it looked straight, yet the ends maintaining their inherited spikiness. His eyes though, dark as the night, but it also showed Minato how dark and dangerous this man was. There was no way that he should be here. He couldn't be here! "Hello Minato." The man said with a smile on his face, still as dark and twisted as the man could remember from his teens.

"What are you doing here? You were banished when you attacked a human." Minato snarled.

"Now, is that anyway to treat your own brother?" The man said with a chuckle.

"You are no longer my brother Daisuke!" shouted Minato, his eyes glowing gold for a brief moment. "The moment you attacked a human, father had you banished because we had no other way of helping you! We tried, I did everything I could to help you!" Minato snarled at him.

Daisuke chuckled a little before shaking his head. As if the whole thing just seemed to amuse him in some way or another. It made Minato sick to his stomach to see this happening.

"Now brother, you know that I only attacked because he just happened to be there at the wrong time. How was I to be blamed for such a thing?"

"You still attacked him! Now he has to live with this curse for the rest of his life! There is no going back for him!" Minato shouted at him.

Daisuke just laughed as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. The whole thing must have been funny for him as it seemed to have him folded over in laughter it seemed. Though, it just made Minato narrow his eyes. He knew how much it had burdened the man who was cursed, how much it bothered him to have seen him struggle day in and day out.

Closing his eyes, hoping to take a relaxing deep breath. Minato knew that if he lost himself, he would shift himself and attack his brother. Even though he knew that his brother was nothing more than a monster, the part of him that still wanted to believe that his brother was still in there somewhere, the boy that had been his best friend but, ended up becoming his worst nightmare.

Opening his now glowing golden eyes, Minato snarled as he said "You are not welcome here Daisuke. Leave, now."

"Not until I get what I've come for." He said with a smirk on his face. All laughter having faded from him. Minato wondered what it was that his brother had in mind. There had to be something wrong, there had to be another reason than what he was giving out. But he knew that he had to be careful still, there was no way that he would ever give his mad brother anything that he was after.

Snarling a little, the young man tried to think on what he could do. On what he should do, though if he fought in the house, there was a good chance that it could get himself seriously hurt. He'd have to try to find a way to get his brother outside.

"Get out of my house." Minato snarled. He felt his fangs growing, as were his claws, preparing himself to attack if he needed too. At least they were still close to the door, so he could easily tackle his brother out of the house should the need arise.

"I want to meet my family, is that so wrong?" asked Daisuke said with a smile on his face.

"You have no right to meet my family. You are still banished, and still not allowed to be here!" Minato snarled before he tackled his brother out of the house. Both of them rolling onto the grass as he tried to fight. Tried to punch his brother, tried to claw at him in the hopes of knocking the man out. Snarling, Minato shouted "You won't go near my family. I'll make sure to use up all of my strength to keep them safe!" Minato shouted.

"Oh, like that boy? No, he's a man now isn't he? The man that I cursed all those years ago." Snarled Daisuke, his eyes glowing a bright amber in colour before smirking. "What was his name again? Oh dear, I can't seem to remember, much like that other brat I had to deal with." Minato snarled in his brother's face, getting ready to kill the man before Daisuke pulled his legs up and slammed one into Minato's side.

The man yelped out in shock and pain before rolling onto the ground. Minato looked up and went to snarl only to yelp as he felt his brother punch him in the face. His skin stinging from the force of the hit but it wasn't enough to knock Minato out. He went to strike, kicked at his brother only for the man to just smirk. It was as if the pain didn't seem to faze him in the least.

What the hell?

"Pain means nothing to me brother!" Daisuke said with a crazed smile on his face as he punched Minato in the face once again. The brother yelled out in pain as he struggled to break free from his older brother's grasp. He tried to get out of this, tried to fight his brother off. Yet, no matter what he did, nothing worked. It just seemed as if his brother was immune to pain. That the very idea itself never seemed to cross him in the least.

Was it because, his mind had been so torn that he no longer felt pain. Only the craziness that was in his own mind after it had been torn apart all these years?

This was a fate that was far worse than anything Minato could have ever imagined.

He was thankful, that Naruto wouldn't end up like this. He had hoped that it was something that would never befall his son and now, it wouldn't happen but he also wanted to live long enough to see such a thing! "Get off of me!" Minato shouted as he went and slashed his claws at his brother's face.

The man yelped a moment only to snarl down at his brother. "You'll never get away with this Daisuke, what are you even after?!"

"I want my own pack and I need one member to help start it!" Shouted Daisuke.

"Dad!" shouted Naruto as he rushed forward and tackled Daisuke over. Minato stared in shock as he watched as his son managed to roll onto the ground with Daisuke, only to shove himself up before the older man could grab a hold of Naruto. The teen snarled at Daisuke as he said "What the fuck?! You again?"

He'll have to punish Naruto later for swearing. But right now, that was the least of their problems. Naruto snarled at the older man before his blue eyes all seemed to glow brightly. "Why are you here?!"

"Can't a man see his younger brother?" Daisuke said with a grin on his face before looking at Minato. "It seems you didn't tell your brother about me."

"Huh?" Naruto sounded rather confused, not that Minato blamed him. Naruto looked back and forth as he whispered "Brothers? I have an uncle?"

"Naruto?"

"Hinata stay back!" shouted Naruto when he saw her coming closer. Next to her was Kakashi and Iruka, though it seemed that Kakashi was shielding Iruka from any kind of harm, as he was also doing the same for Hinata. Naruto looked over at Kakashi as he said "Keep them safe Kakashi." No, more like Naruto ordered him to do as he was told. Had Naruto already become an alpha without knowing it?

"Of course you have an uncle! I'm your uncle, my brother, your father must have wanted to make sure I was never remembered around here or at the very least mentioned." Laughed Daisuke before giving a crazed smile on his face. "I only returned to get one thing, someone who is like me. Who would have thought that it would have been my own nephew!"

Minato stared with wide eyes before shaking his head. "Naruto don't listen to him!" shouted the man, hoping that his son would never believe him. Or, at the very least, that his son wouldn't hate him.

"Oh? Naruto is it? Right, I should tell you this then. I am like you, I was a late bloomer as well." He smirked darkly before laughing. "Yet, because of how I was, my father, _your_ grandfather, banished me. I'm rather surprised that Minato didn't do the same thing to you." Minato tightly shut his eyes, it was something that he never wanted his son to know. For his son to learn the truth about their family.

Even though his son knew bits and pieces about a late bloomer.

"I don't care!" shouted Naruto, causing Minato to look up in shock. "So what if you were banished? I'm sure he had a damn good reason for doing such a thing. I haven't done anything wrong, not to the point where I would need to be banished!" shouted the teenager, his eyes still glowing as he marched forward. "I won't let you hurt my family, I won't let you hurt anyone else." Naruto snarled before rushing forward to attack.

Minato couldn't believe it. His son didn't care about things of the past. It just seemed, as if everything that happened didn't matter. Naruto was learning to move on with his life instead of fearing it. Minato didn't think that he could have gotten more proud of his son before but, here he was. His heart swelling with pride at the man his son was becoming.

"Carefully pushing himself up, Minato groaned a little as he rubbed his face at the pain. Everything hurt, even his side. He'd have to relax once they got his brother to leave.

Shaking his head, Minato took a deep breath, only to wince. "Minato you okay?" asked Iruka, the blonde looked over at his friend and saw how much the man trembled. It seemed that Iruka knew who this man was, and that was what scared him. Iruka didn't deserve this, didn't deserve to see the man that had cursed him to such a life as this. "Is it…?"

"It is, and I'm fine Iruka. There is no way that he'll attack you." Minato promised, though he wasn't sure if he could keep such a promise. Looking up, Kakashi looked like he wanted to help Naruto fight off Daisuke, but it seemed that he was also driven by the order to keep Iruka and Hinata safe. "Kakashi, go and help him. I got Iruka and Hinata."

"But, look." Kakashi said, causing Minato to look over and watched as Daisuke snarled at Naruto. It seemed that the man couldn't beat Naruto. The older man glared before mumbling something to himself and ran off. Minato couldn't believe it, his brother had taken off. It was rather shocking and amazing.

"Dad?!" Naruto shouted as he rushed to his father. Minato looked up and blinked at his son. "Dad, you okay? What the hell just happened here?" Naruto asked with a frown on his face.

Minato knew that he had to speak, that he had to say something at the very least. Letting out a soft sigh, he started to answer his son's question. "That was my older brother. Daisuke, is a late bloomer like you are Naruto. Only difference, he lost control, his mind tore to the point that it could no longer be repaired so to speak. The final straw, was when he scratched Iruka, cursing him. It is one rule that we all have to follow. We are to never kill or attack a human no matter what."

"He broke that rule."

"Because he lost control, his mind having torn far too much and now, he is back and it seems that he is after you son." Minato said with a sigh before looking at his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I am so sorry, I should have said something sooner. But, I didn't think he would ever come back. He is going to come after you again, I don't know when or how, but he will come back for you."

"Then I guess I'll just have to be prepared for when that day comes. I'll make sure I have total control over myself before he even gets close to hurting us again." Naruto said with a smile on his face.


	21. Hinata's

Naruto paced back and forth. He wasn't sure what he could do, he knew that his family was in danger. The desire to protect them surged through him, but the ever overwhelming sense of danger was there as well. It kept telling him that something was wrong, that something was going to happen. He just wasn't sure what it was going to be. It just felt, strange to him and so alien.

Shaking his head, the young man knew that he had to do something. That man, his uncle, he was a late bloomer as well it seemed. Yet, the only difference between himself and his uncle was that Naruto himself had more control over himself more or less. His uncle, it seemed had lost himself to the madness of his wolf's control over him.

Suddenly, Naruto felt someone grab his shoulder, causing him to whip around and snarl. Only to frown when it was only Kakashi. "You okay Naruto? You seem distracted. Is it about what happened at your house?"

Naruto took a deep breath as he ran a hand through his spikey locks. "Yeah, I won't lie it was rather shocking to find that… that it was my uncle that scratched Iruka." He whispered softly.

"I didn't think it was possible. I never knew I had an uncle and dad had to pretend he never had a brother for so long…"

"He did it to protect you I think." Naruto frowned a little in confusion. "Think about it, for years he thought that you wouldn't shift, he could be happy with that. Yet, when you started to shift it must have bothered him thinking that it was only going to happen again." Kakashi whispered softly, patting Naruto's head before he gave a weak chuckle. "The only difference I believe is that this time, you have help while his brother didn't."

Naruto looked down and frowned a little at that. Was it really that simple? Was it really all that simple of a thing?

"Come, it's time for your training." Kakashi said with a chuckle before patting Naruto's shoulder and started to walk on ahead. Naruto knew that he shouldn't allow this to bother him. Yet, at the same time he couldn't help but feel as if there was something more to his uncle's appearance than what it appears to be. There had to be something more but what? "Naruto don't let it bother you."

"I'm just confused, why would my uncle come back? He was banished, not to mention he didn't know that grandpa was dead by now." Naruto said with a frown, still rather confused.

"True, but maybe he sensed you. Those who are late bloomers can sense another. So he must have known when you first shifted and came looking for you as a means to make you join him. As he is another who can understand you, but at the same time so he wouldn't be alone." Naruto frowned a little at that, why was his uncle so dead set on having him though? He had control over himself. Mostly.

Shaking his head, Naruto looked up as he tried to get his mind off of everything. But, he wasn't sure what it would be. "Kakashi, how is Iruka?"

"He was shaken up, he knows the eyes of your uncle it seems. No matter what form he takes, no matter he be wolf or man, the sight of his eyes is what puts Iruka into some kind of shock." Kakashi said with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head. Naruto frowned a little at that, it must have scared him greatly, why else would he still be so scared of a man that he hadn't seen since he was a teen?

"I see."

"The nightmares have also started for him, Iruka told me that he hadn't had those nightmares for years and now they seemed to have resurfaced. It's enough to break my heart." Kakashi said with a small whimper. It had to hurt, to see the one you love more than anything be in such a frightened sight.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Naruto took a deep breath, wondering what he could do. It just seemed, strange really. To have this happen to Iruka. For the man to be scared of his own shadow, he remembered that much from when he was a child. Or at least fuzzy memories, of when Iruka would come by and he would be trembling like a leaf.

The memories were still fuzzy no matter how old they were.

Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm his own nerves, Naruto looked up at Kakashi as he asked "So, who's with Iruka right now? I know for a fact that you wouldn't have left him alone." Naruto said with a frown on his face.

"I asked Hinata if she could keep an eye on him. I was worried for him to be alone so I made sure to have someone with him at all times of the day. Though, he seemed okay but I'd feel better with Iruka being with Hinata at least. She has this calming effect to her."

Naruto couldn't deny that, Hinata was a wonderful woman that was for sure. Though, he couldn't help but wonder what Iruka was going to do. If he was having these nightmares again, then what was he to do? He had remembered some stories, here and there about how Iruka was when he was younger. The nightmares had been so horrible to the point that he couldn't sleep anymore.

It had taken a while, though Naruto knew that Iruka wasn't alone either this time around. He had Kakashi and of course right now even had Hinata to help out. But, he couldn't help but be rather curious as to how Hinata would be able to help him. It just seemed as if all of this was crashing in on him all at once. It made him concerned, but he felt like if anyone could do it that it was Hinata.

* * *

Hinata hummed softly as she walked around Iruka's apartment. It was a rather odd request from Kakashi, but she hadn't complained. She had seen how Iruka had been lately at school. He had dark circles under his eyes and that was only from a week since he had seen Naruto's uncle. It seemed that it had scared the man greatly, to the point of him losing sleep.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, before taking a deep breath in the hopes of calming herself. She hadn't been near his uncle but even she knew that the man was dangerous. There had to be something more about him but what?

Turning to the living room, she saw that Iruka was still asleep. His chest would rise and fall with his soft yet even breaths. It made her wonder what it was that he was dreaming about now.

Though, maybe it was best that he napped for now. She knew how much Kakashi worried about Iruka, the man meant the world to him. It made Hinata smile at the thought, and for that she was thankful.

Humming softly still, the young woman worked in the kitchen as she went to get some tea ready. Maybe tea would help Iruka relax a little more once he woke up? That would be a nice change, that's for sure. Smiling at the thought, the young woman put on a kettle of water to boil as she went to pick out some tea bags to use.

Only to see that Iruka didn't have a huge selection.

Shaking her head, the blue haired woman went back to her humming as she went to make the tea. Tilting her head a little, the young woman set the cups aside for now before making her way over to the living room and checked on Iruka. He looked calm, peaceful even. Placing a hand on his forehead, she felt that his skin was still a little clammy but not overly so. "At least he's still asleep." Hinata whispered softly.

This was all she could do, to make sure that he was well rested. He deserved that much though she just hoped that he didn't have another nightmare.

Walking over to the hall closet, the young woman pulled out a spare blanket before carefully draping it over Iruka's sleeping form. The man still slept on, though he seemed to groan in his sleep. "Iruka?" Hinata whispered softly in concern.

He just groaned in his sleep. It confused her as to what could have happened to the man in the past to make him so afraid of one man in the first place. Could Iruka have been that traumatized by that man? Enough so to make him so scared that he couldn't move on from such a fear? It could be possible, as she was scared of losing Naruto in some way.

Such as if he lost himself to his wolf, his mind torn to shreds as if it was unable to handle the stress. Or worse yet, if he was killed off. Hinata grasped as her chest, right over her heart as she tried to get herself to calm down. She couldn't allow herself to feel such things, knowing that the fear was understandable, but she also had to have faith in Naruto's abilities and strengths.

Iruka groaned as he started to mumble things in his sleep. It seemed as if the nightmares were starting. Carefully, she reached out for the man, placing a hand on his forehead. He was starting to sweat already. Iruka was breathing deeply, most likely in panic as he mumbled about whoever he was dreaming about to move away. To leave him alone and not kill him. To not eat him, it seemed as if the nightmare itself bothered him more than it should have.

"Please… don't…" Iruka whispered softly, rolling onto his side as he tried to move away. He wanted to move away from whoever it was that he was dreaming about. Most likely Naruto's uncle, and the time that he had cursed Iruka with… whatever it was.

She knew that Iruka had some of the capabilities a werewolf had, such as senses being much stronger than him. He was still stronger and faster than the average human that was for sure. Though, why he couldn't shift still bothered her a little. It was something that she'd have to ask him about but knew that she also had to be careful not to bring up old memories.

Shaking her head, the young woman let out a soft sigh as she gently reached out and grabbed a hold of Iruka's shoulder, shaking him gently as she tried to rouse him from sleep. "Iruka, wake up. Come on." She whispered gently, telling him to wake up again. Not sure how else to really wake the man up.

Then, she grabbed onto his arm, causing his eyes to snap open as he snarled at the woman, glaring at her, her hand still on his left forearm, causing her to look down at the man before removing her hand from the man's arm. Causing her to stare at the scarred flesh. It looked as if something had tried to claw his arm off and it made her curious if this was the cause of it. The cause for his 'curse' so to speak. "Iruka?" Whispered Hinata with a frown on her face.

His eyes, they glowed a bright gold in colour before dimming down to their original brown. "Hinata?" He whispered in shock, causing him to frown a little in confusion. "Oh god I'm so sorry!" He let go and frowned a little at the woman before he let out a soft sigh and curled up on the couch before he peeked up at Hinata with wide frightened eyes. In a way, he reminded Hinata of a child right now, a frightened child at that.

"It's okay Iruka. What were you dreaming about? We can talk about it if you want, I made some tea to help you." Hinata said, hoping that would be enough to help him. Seeing him nod, Hinata made her way to the kitchen to pour the tea.

Maybe if she got him to talk about it, it may help him in the long run. Smiling a little, the young woman made her way back to the living room and saw Iruka still curled up on the couch. Frowning a little, the blue haired woman made her way over to Iruka and sat down with him. "Here." She said with a smile before handing him a cup of tea. "Iruka, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

"I just thought about Daisuke. How he managed to curse me. Just thinking about it makes the scar burn." Iruka whispered, causing Hinata to frown a little in confusion.

"What do you mean? How were you cursed?" asked Hinata.

"You see, a bite can turn a human into a werewolf on the next full moon." Iruka explained, causing Hinata to frown a little in confusion. "But a scratch though, it can 'curse' someone to have some abilities like a wolf. Such as sense of smell, sight and so on. Yet, it is very difficult to control it." Iruka chuckled a little sadly at the memory it seemed. "You see, after the first full moon, my senses got stronger, but so did my anger."

"Anger?"

"A wolf sometimes just act, as they can get agitated rather easily. For me, I would lose my temper rather easily, even just a simple shove would make me snarl at people. I knew something was wrong with me when my injury healed after a week." Iruka shook his head before looking up at Hinata and frowned a little. The blue haired woman gave him a small smile before holding out the tea to the brown haired man. Iruka nodded his head before accepting the tea and sipped at it.

Hinata gave him a small smile before sipped at her own tea. "How did you learn to control it?" asked Hinata.

"Minato came to me I guess, feeling guilty at first. I know why that is now and I know that he felt bad for his brother scratching me." Iruka whispered before shaking his head and sighed softly. Yeah, the memory bothered him a little.

"How about we go for a walk. I think maybe some fresh air will do you some good." Hinata said with a small smile.

Iruka blinked his eyes for a moment before nodding his head slowly. Yeah, it seemed that he agreed with her on that. Hinata smiled a little before allowing the two to finish their tea and started to make their way to the door. It was a nice day so why waste it away being inside all day?

"Do you have any control over it now or do you still struggle with it?" asked Hinata.

"For the most part, I have it under control. There are times when I slip but that only happens if I'm in pain or just angry." Iruka said with a soft sigh before walking out of the apartment with Hinata, locking up behind them. "Though, it is still hard to handle it but Kakashi helps me here and there." Iruka said with a smile on his face and chuckled a little. Hinata didn't think she had ever seen Iruka this happy before in her entire life. It was nice, to see the man so happy.

Though, she knew that he was still rather conflicted, even though Iruka seemed to love Kakashi, it seemed that he was still struggling with his own feelings. It made her think back on how she had felt for Naruto. She loved him, she knew that better than anyone but knew that it had been hard on him as well since he was afraid of her reaction to him.

"Iruka, I think you should just tell Kakashi how you feel about him. You do love him after all right?"

"I… uh…"

"What does your heart tell you?" asked Hinata with a frown on her face.

"It tells me that I do care about Kakashi greatly, more than a friend but it's hard to explain." Iruka whispered softly before he took a deep breath and looked over at Hinata for a moment until something seemed to make the man jolt. Hinata frowned a little in confusion before he rushed over and tackled her to the ground.

Not a moment too soon, for a hand had swiped at where the blue haired woman was. Hinata looked up in shock and saw Daisuke. He looked at the two of them with a crazy look in his eyes. "You!" Hinata shouted.

"Ah, and I thought that I would have gotten you too." Pouted the man before he snarled. "Though, I want to hurt you. I know why my nephew hadn't come to join me yet. It's because of you, you are the one thing that is keeping him from joining me!" Iruka started to tremble, Hinata could feel it as he held onto her. "So I'll have to make sure that he comes to me knowing that I have the one thing that is most precious to him."

"You won't have her, you've already ruined my life I won't let you ruin hers!" Iruka said, he started to tremble but he tried to sound brave. Wanting to make sure that he could keep himself from going into some kind of shock. "Stay away from us." Iruka snarled, his eyes glowing gold.

"Oh, but sadly I have to take her in order to get my nephew to join me." Daisuke said with a smirk before he rushed forward, punching Iruka in the head. Only to slam his knee into the man's stomach. Iruka felt the wind being knocked out of him before falling onto the ground below him. Iruka groaned before wrapping his arms around the man and snarled. "You won't give up eh?"

"No!" Iruka shouted, trying to fight back. "Hinata run!" shouted Iruka.

"Nope, she won't get very far, sorry!" Daisuke said before kicking the man in the head. Iruka felt his vision starting to blur. Hinata covered her mouth in shock before shaking her head. She had to stop this, had to do something. Jumping on the man's back, the young woman wrapped her arms around the man as she tried to get him to leave Iruka alone.

"Oh? A fighter eh? I think I know why Naruto likes you so much." Daisuke said with a chuckle.

"Leave Iruka alone!" Hinata shouted.

Daisuke laughed as he reached up and grabbed a hold of the woman and threw her to the ground, causing her to cry out in pain as she felt her vision starting to fade from the pain. "Got you, you little bitch."


	22. Rage and Truth

Naruto stretched his arms above his head. His body felt a little sore, mostly from trying to shift at will instead of his body forcing itself to change. It had been putting a huge strain on his body, when it should have been as easy as walking for him. Shaking his head, he made his way to the house with Kakashi behind him. "So, how long do you think I'll have control?" asked Naruto with a frown on his face.

"Hard to say, everyone is different. More so since we are both late bloomers, I learned due to my friends remember? I am trying to teach you so you wouldn't have to feel such tragic loss." Kakashi said with a scratch of his head and walked into the house.

Made sense, he didn't want Naruto to have to go through the same thing. It had to still haunt him to have lost his friends like that. Not being able to do anything, it had to still hurt more than he let on.

Before Naruto could ask another question, the phone started to ring, causing him to frown a little in confusion. Reaching over, he picked up the phone and hit the answer button. "Hello?"

A groan came from the other end, it sounded familiar to him. "Iruka?"

 _"Naruto, we have trouble… ugh my head."_

"What happened? Where's Hinata? Give her the phone so she can explain everything." Naruto said with a frown.

 _"That's the thing, she was kidnapped. Daisuke came around and took her, thinking she's the reason why you won't join him! Ow… I tried to protect her but he was stronger than I was. I'm sorry."_

"Hinata's gone?!" shouted Naruto, his fangs growing from his anger.

"Naruto give me the phone. You need to go cool off." Kakashi said before swiping the phone from the blonde and went to ask Iruka questions of his own. Such as where he was now, and if he would need some kind of doctor. Naruto knew that he had to calm down but hearing to what Iruka was saying to Kakashi was making him feel a little better. If they could meet up with Iruka, then there was a chance that they could go and save Hinata.

Even though at the time, it was rather creepy, he had Hinata's scent memorized. He could find her, he just had to get to the location of the kidnapping. If he could get there, then he would be able to track down Hinata without any kind of issues.

"Okay, we'll meet you there. Don't fall asleep okay? I want to make sure you don't have any kind of concussion. Love you too." Kakashi said softly before looking over at Naruto and patted the boy's head. "Calm down. We will get her back."

Naruto hoped that would be the case, he wanted to be sure that Hinata was safe but it seemed that his fears were right. She was in danger because of him. As his uncle only took her because he thought that she was the reason for him not joining him. He would have to make sure that… even if it hurt him he may have to end things with Hinata.

He whimpered at the thought of it.

"Naruto, do not end things with her." Kakashi said with a glare.

"How did you-?"

"Because I used to think the same thing too. I would worry about being what I am, that I would be a danger to anyone near me. Which was why I never told Obito or Rin what I was. Thinking that if I did, that they would fear me. Thinking of me as nothing but the monster I had become. But because of my own fear of telling them the truth, of them knowing who I was… it cost them their lives and I will not have you do the same thing again."

Naruto frowned a little at that. Because of Kakashi's own hesitance, he lost his friends but gained the control that he had dreamed of having. The price though wasn't worth it.

Looking up at Kakashi, he calmly asked "Where is Iruka right now anyway?"

"Just around the corner from the apartment. They didn't get far it seemed when they were jumped." Kakashi answered with a sigh before running a hand through his long silvery grey locks. "This is going to be a long day, we'll have to be prepared for a fight because if your uncle is as crazy as I believe him to be then…"

Then he would be crazy enough to fight to the death should the need arise. Though, Naruto just hoped that he would be able to save Hinata before his uncle did anything to her. His eyes glowed at the thought, as did a snarl rip its way out of his chest. "Calm down, if you keep getting angry like this you'll end up revealing us to the humans." Kakashi said before slapping Naruto upside the head. Only to get another snarl out of the teen. Kakashi snarled back as if he was trying to warn the blonde.

Naruto sighed softly before he crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't win with Kakashi. He knew that in a sense, Naruto was an alpha, but Kakashi was still more experienced as a werewolf compared to him, and even more so as a late bloomer himself. So he knew that he had to listen to the older man even though he didn't want too right now.

"Let's go, I want to hurry up, find Hinata and bring her home." Naruto said with a frown on his face. Kakashi nodded, patting the blonde on the head before they started to make their way out of the house. Though, Naruto just hoped and prayed that nothing wrong happened, that they managed to get Hinata, get her home and hopefully forget everything that had happened to her in that moment. Knowing that such a thing as that, would only scare her forever of wolves and, maybe she'll never want anything to do with him anymore.

* * *

Iruka groaned from the hit to the head. Naruto didn't think that Iruka would have groaned this much, but then again he was still in a sense, human. A hit like that wouldn't have bothered a werewolf if they had control over themselves but otherwise, they would at least still feel something. Frowning at his friend, Naruto knelt in front of the groaning man as he asked "You okay?"

"Just a terrible headache." Iruka mumbled.

"Let me see." Kakashi said gently as he carefully grabbed onto Iruka's face and looked him over. Naruto wondered if it was something that a wolf always did with their mates. That they would do all they could do in order to help them throughout a pain such as this.

"Doesn't look like you have a concussion. So that's ruled out, but you'll need to rest." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"No, I want to go with you. I was supposed to keep her safe but instead she tried to keep me safe." Iruka said, guilt was written all over his face. Naruto couldn't help but frown a little at the man. It seemed that he felt responsible for what had happened to Hinata, even though she had been there to help him through his nightmares. To make sure that Iruka could relax and rest.

"Iruka, you're hurt and you aren't able to keep up with a werewolf like this. You are exhausted, injured at that and still human. You can't fight like this." Naruto said with a frown on his face. Iruka looked like he wanted to argue some more, but Naruto held up his hand and shook his head. "Do not argue with me on this. This is how it needs to be. Mom and dad should be able to help you out for now, Kakashi and I will go and find Hinata and kill Daisuke."

"Kill?" Iruka whispered softly.

"It has to be done. He is too dangerous to be allowed to live. He's had his chance to be saved long ago. His mind, is most likely beyond saving right now." Naruto said with a frown on his face. It felt weird, having to kill a relative, but he knew that this was the only thing that they could do was do a mercy killing. To kill him and put him out of his misery along with saving Hinata. There is nothing that they could do for the man other than to kill him.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Naruto looked up at Kakashi and saw the man nod. It seemed that he was on the same page, or at the very least, agreed with him. Pulling out his cell, Naruto sent a text to his parents telling them to come to Iruka's to look out for him. After that, he shut his phone off and looked up at Kakashi as he asked "Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Hard to believe we'll be fighting another late bloomer but it has to be done." Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his head. It bothered him, it would be as if they were killing another kin so to speak, even if Naruto was really related to him, it was just weird to be killing a late bloomer. What irony… _'At least I think that counts as irony.'_ thought Naruto with a shake of his head.

"Just be careful." Iruka whispered, looking up at the two of them only for his gaze to fall on Kakashi for a moment and frowned a little in confusion.

Kakashi nodded his head before kneeling to Iruka once again and kissed his forehead. "You be careful Iruka, I'd feel better knowing that you are going to be in good hands so listen to Minato and Kushina."

"I'm not a child Kakashi."

"True, but you are my chosen and I would be rather sad if you got hurt more than you need to be." Kakashi said with a soft chuckle before kissing him gently and pushing himself back up onto his feet and looked over at Naruto. "Let's go, we'll have to run as wolves, I know you aren't adjusted to shifting this long in a day but, think you can do it?" asked Kakashi with a frown on his face.

Nodding his head, Naruto calmly said "I'll do it because Hinata is in danger." Looking around, he rushed to the bushes with Kakashi and allowed his body to shift. His bones still shifted, cracked, and broke before repairing themselves until he felt the transformation take place once again. It didn't hurt as much as it did before, it seemed easier now, but he knew that he was still far from controlling himself.

Snarling, he ran out of the bushes, running past Iruka until he started to get Hinata's scent, along with the scent of Daisuke. Ugh, his scent was disgusting, it smelled like blood and rotting flesh. Just what had his uncle been doing all these years? He knew that he had to do something, but what more could he do in the first place? Narrowing his eyes, the young man howled at the sky, still far from being a full moon but he could still feel the desire to howl.

Kakashi snarled a little, as if giving Naruto a warning not to get too far ahead of himself. Before anything, they had to make sure that Hinata was safe. That much was for sure, though he knew that the desire to kill was coursing through him because someone had taken his mate. Taken his chosen, there was no way anyone would be allowed to get away with that, not alive anyway.

Snarling himself, Naruto pushed himself harder hoping to keep up with the trail. His sense of smell was stronger now, in fact, it was as if he could not just smell her scent, but also see it. It was almost as if a sparkling air that seemed to float around him. It looked like lavender dust so to speak. That was definitely Hinata's scent, there was no mistaken it.

Pushing himself to his limits, Naruto ran past the tree line, it was nowhere near the forest his parents lived in. So his uncle came here as a means to make sure that Kushina and Minato couldn't get involved as they were older and more experienced. Though, Naruto knew that he had to still be careful. Even though it was still two against one, there was a chance that even they would be outnumbered by Daisuke and himself alone.

Breaking past some bushes, Naruto saw the man himself. Holding onto the blue haired woman as she struggled to break free. "Ah, my nephew has finally come at long last!" Daisuke said with a grin on his face. Naruto just snarled as he looked at the man's hands. His claws were out, and gently seemed to be drumming against Hinata's shoulder and waist, not breaking any skin.

"Didn't think you'd come so quickly but I won't lie, I am rather happy that you did! This is going to be so much fun!" Daisuke said with a grin on his face.

Naruto growled at Daisuke before rushing to the bushes and shifted, thankfully he had learned of another method to have clothes with him. Something he saw in a book or something. He grabbed the shorts and muscle shirt he brought with him and stepped out of the trees. Turning over, he saw that Kakashi had done the same thing as he wore black shorts and a matching t-shirt.

Turning back to his uncle, Naruto snarled out "Give back Hinata, now."

"Oh? But why? We're going to have so much fun here! I just wanted my only relative who was a late bloomer like me to join my little pack."

"A pack that is only you and yourself alone." Naruto snarled.

"True, but I had tried to get some other late bloomer to join me."

What?

"This was years ago though! I don't even know how long ago honestly, but I had just been banished by that point in time by my father and followed this feeling I had to the woods somewhere." Daisuke said with a frown on his face. Tilting his head from left and right as if trying to remember the memory itself.

"Naruto."

"Shut up!" Daisuke snarled at Hinata.

Naruto snarled at him, though it seemed he got the hint not to hit Hinata. He hasn't, yet. "Now, where was I?" Daisuke said with a thoughtful frown on his face. "Oh right, I followed this feeling to the forest, I won't lie, beautiful place! It made me feel so alive, and so happy to be a wolf even though I was a late bloomer and couldn't enjoy it so much sooner." Daisuke looked like he had some kind of dreamy look on his face, causing Naruto to snarl a little under his breath, but what he saw at the corner of his eye made him frown a little.

Kakashi stood there, his body trembling a little. Was something wrong with him?

"I kept following this feeling, of course I didn't know what it was at first. I just thought it was my wolf telling me to go here, to make it my new home. But what I saw? Oh I thought that I couldn't get any happier!" Why did he have to sound like a child going into a candy store? It was rather strange, and it bothered Naruto a little, making the blonde a little uncomfortable at such a feeling.

"I saw three kids there. Two of them I knew were humans so I had no true interest in them. But that other boy, I knew he was different, special." Kakashi shook more, it was as if it was taking all of his strength not just to go over there and slap the man for some reason. But why would he want to do that in the first place? Hm, now that Naruto thought about it the story was starting to remind him of another story he had heard before.

"The two kids tried to protect their friend, seeing that he was rather sickly looking which made sense. Mostly those who are late bloomers can't handle themselves so they would appear sickly for the first few years." Really starting to sound familiar to him but why was that? "I attacked, the boy tried to save his friends but nah."

The man started to laugh like a mad man before smirking down at the two other late bloomers. "He thought he could fight me. I managed to throw him away but I think he hit his head a little too hard. Thought I killed him at first when I saw him drifting in and out." The older man shrugged his shoulders before digging his hands into his pockets and chuckled a little. "Those brats thought they could fight me off, so I had to teach them a lesson."

"A… lesson?" Kakashi whispered softly. Naruto looked over at the man, thinking that something was wrong. That there had to be something that was going through the man's head. The man seemed as if he was struggling with what he was feeling in that moment. "What kind of lesson?" asked Kakashi.

"A lesson that they shouldn't try to save someone from a wolf. You can't win, and in the end you get killed. Not to mention, it was rather enjoyable to kill them. Hm, I can still taste their flesh." The man licked his lips as if remembering the taste of human flesh. It made Naruto sick to his stomach before trembling a little in disgust.

"Who were they?" asked Kakashi, Naruto thought that he heard a growl in his voice.

"Hm? Oh right, never learned their names but I did remember that boy shifting into a wolf after I killed his friends. Got a nasty scar on my arm though from him biting me." He rolled up his sleeve, still keeping a grip on Hinata, and showing what almost looked like teeth marks, ones that had been ripped out of his flesh and never healed properly.

Kakashi snarled. "It was you. You took my friends away from me!" Shouted the silvery grey haired man before he let out a scream, only for that to turn into a howl as his body shifted. Naruto stared with wide eyes before he saw the man snarl at Kakashi.

"I was hoping to keep this between my nephew and I but I guess not. I'll have to fight both of you." Daisuke shrugged before he smirked down at Naruto. Kakashi still far from where the man stood as he held onto the blue haired woman. "Let's make things interesting shall we?" He dug his claws into Hinata's shoulder, ripping her shirt off of her shoulder as he slashed at her flesh. Naruto stared with wide eyes.

He remembered something that Iruka had said.

 _"You see Naruto, a bite can turn a human into a werewolf by the first full moon. A scratch, only gives someone symptoms."_

Hinata was scratched, scratched by a werewolf. If he knew one thing now, about anyone being scratched by a werewolf, it meant that her life as a human was over… Naruto screamed out bloody murder.


	23. The End

Naruto never knew that he could feel so enraged before. He knew one thing better than anyone, those who were cursed lived a harsh life. Iruka was proof of that and hadn't been able to find true happiness until Kakashi came into his life. Now, Hinata had to suffer the same fate as Iruka and it made Naruto angry. He had never wanted to kill someone so badly before in his entire life.

Rushing to Hinata, he watched as Kakashi fought against the man that took away his friends. "Hinata!" Shouted the blonde as he checked her shoulder over.

"Naru… to?" Hinata whispered softly, looking up at the blonde. Her eyes were filled with pain as she gazed at him. "My shoulder… it hurts." She whispered.

"I know Hinata, I'm so sorry. Maybe… maybe it won't work? Maybe he can't curse you because he wasn't a wolf now! Maybe…" Tears filled his eyes, no, he knew that something had changed. Her scent was a little different but not overly so. Tightly shutting his eyes, the blonde knew that he had to do something. That he had to be able to stop his uncle once and for all before he hurt anyone else. He had cursed Iruka, killed Kakashi's friends and not only kidnapped Hinata but also cursed her now too.

Snarling a little, the young man looked at her as he gave her a soft smile. Hoping to ease her spirits. "I'll stop him Hinata, just… just stay here okay?" Hinata just blinked her lavender coloured eyes before nodding slowly. God, had the scratch drained her of all her energy so she had to go through the semi-change? Wait, was that even a thing?

Never mind, back to the task at hand.

Shaking his head, Naruto howled before his body shifted into his wolf form. His black fur glistening in the dim light from above the trees. _'I won't let him hurt another member of my family, of my pack!'_ thought the wolf as he rushed forward. He should have felt physical strain, should have felt his mind trying to tear and knit itself back together but he felt nothing. He didn't feel anything but the rush, the feel of being a wolf. The thrill of running and the desire to fix his mistakes.

About the desire to protect his chosen, to help those in his pack that would need help in fighting the one thing that would dare threaten their safety. Naruto knew that he felt all of it, that it became one with his very being.

Snarling in anger, the man rushed forward and attacked. Daisuke howled as he tried to fight off Naruto and Kakashi. He would twist his body around and bite into the older man's neck before swinging his back legs at Naruto.

As for Naruto, he managed to jump back before jumping onto Daisuke's back, digging his fangs into the scruff of the man's neck. Daisuke howled and tried to roll around to get Naruto off of him. Yet, before he could even get that far, Naruto shifted into a half wolf, standing on his back legs as he grabbed a hold of Daisuke's neck and toss him like a rag doll.

Kakashi shifted into a half-wolf as well, snarling as he said "You killed my best friends. I'm going to make sure you feel everything that they felt!"

It seemed that the man had given himself into rage and revenge. Though, he couldn't blame the man for that, Daisuke was the cause of all his problems. His friend's deaths and of course what had happened to Iruka all those years ago. The pain and torment was going to be put to an end tonight.

"I did you a favor though. They would have held you back." Daisuke said, half-shifting as he gave the two men a crazed yet insane smile. "Think about it! You have amazing control because of me! You are an amazing wolf and you could join my pack!" Daisuke laughed like a mad man before smirking down at Naruto and Kakashi.

Kakashi snarled before rushing forward and swiped his claws at the man. There was no way that Kakashi would let this man get away with any more pain. Anymore death or anymore suffering. He would make sure that this man would never hurt another living being. Naruto snarled as he rushed forward as well and jumped at the man. Kicking him in the chest, and sending him flying away from the two of them.

Daisuke yelped out in shock before he landed on his legs, digging his claws into the ground blow him to slow him down before rushing at the two wolves. Naruto snarled as he rushed forward, as did Kakashi. Both moving side to side as if trying to confuse the older wolf, Naruto knew that this may or may not work, but he had to hurry up and knock the man off of his feet.

He had to hurry and get Hinata to a hospital.

Gritting his teeth, the young man saw Kakashi getting ahead of him, seeing the man's expression told him everything that he needed to know. Smirking as well as one can with a muzzle, Naruto saw Kakashi kneel down, Naruto jumped and landed on his back before jumping in the air. "You're going down Daisuke!" shouted the blonde before he swung himself and slammed his leg into his uncle's face. Knocking him down and landed on the man's chest. "You won't get away with all that you have done. I won't let it!" shouted Naruto as he snarled.

Daisuke smirked a little before he reached up and dug his claws into Naruto's leg, causing the blonde to howl and fall over. Grabbing onto his leg, he looked up and saw Daisuke glaring down at him. "Too bad, I was hoping to have some kind of family in my pack. But I guess I'll have to settle with taking the girl and having children with her as she'll soon be a cursed one." Daisuke said with a smirk.

"Fuck you." Naruto snarled. He wouldn't allow such a thing to happen, he would make sure that Hinata is never mistreated. He wouldn't allow her to live a life as anyone's breeder! She would live a life where she is loved!

Naruto's eyes glowed brightly before he managed to jump back up onto his feet and slam his claws through his uncle's chest. The man looked down at Naruto in shock before looking at the hand that had managed to ram itself through his chest. It seemed that he hadn't been prepared for that. Looking back up, he whispered "A young man… took me down."

Naruto ripped his hand away from his uncle's chest as the man fell over onto the ground. The blonde young man breathed heavily as if the whole thing had just exhausted him, though really, it had mostly just mentally worn him out. He never knew that he could have killed anyone, but the one thing that he hadn't expected was to feel bad about it afterwards. He knew that at some point, he may have to kill another wolf should the need arise, which it had.

But it still didn't make him feel better even though he had every right too. This man, his own uncle had cursed Iruka, killed Kakashi's friends and now cursed Hinata.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" asked Kakashi with a frown on his face.

"Besides bad for killing my own uncle? Fine…" Naruto whispered before turning back to Kakashi, who had… changed back with another set of clothes? Where did those come from?

"Come on, I'll carry Hinata home. You change back into a wolf alright? I'll explain everything later, for now I think we should treat her injury and let her rest." Naruto sighed softly before nodding his head. Turning back into a wolf, the young man looked up at Hinata as he watched the blue haired woman shake and tremble in the other man's arms. It hurt him to see her like this.

* * *

It had been a while since the attack. Naruto of course had his parents help with Hinata's injury. The scratches were deep, but didn't hit any nerves thankfully. Yet, it would scar much like Iruka's had. Yet, at least she could easily just get clothes that should cover her shoulder. Yet, it was the aftermath that was the most difficult for her to adjust too.

Everything would set Hinata off, much like it did for Iruka. Though, it seemed that compared to the both of them, it was much easier for her.

Hinata was still her, though a little stronger, faster and her senses were much stronger than the average human. Though he couldn't help but be concerned about her.

Her eyes, they changed as well but not overly so. It seemed that much like Iruka in that aspect. Only changing colour when she was angry, but even now it was still a struggle for her to adjust too. Hinata used to cry over losing her temper, and it made sense. It would scare anyone really, though she was adjusting thanks to the help from Naruto, Kakashi, Minato, Kushina and Iruka. Mostly Iruka though as he was a cursed one.

Giving a small smile as he found his girlfriend in the courtyard at school. Watching as she just laid on the grass reading a book as she ate her lunch. It seemed that she was trying to shelter herself again.

He let out a soft sigh before making his way over to her and plopped down next to the blue haired woman. "Hey." He whispered softly.

Hinata looked up and gave him a small smile before leaning closer to him and let out a soft sigh. Nuzzling his shoulder before looking up at him. "Hey." She whispered softly.

"Hinata, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but… I want to avoid people for now. I'm scared of wanting to bite their heads off." Hinata let out a soft sigh, her hand reaching up and grabbed a hold of her shoulder and frowned a little. Naruto couldn't help but frown with her, it hurt him to see her like this. To know that, even though it wasn't him that scratched her, it still felt like it was his fault for it.

"Hinata, I am so sorry." He whispered softly before kissing her forehead. "If it wasn't for me, if I wasn't a werewolf, if only I hadn't involved you in my life then you wouldn't-"

"Naruto, stop it. I love you, and nothing will change that." Hinata whispered, having placed her index finger on his lips to silence the man. She gave him a soft smile before removing her finger and gave him a loving smile. "I love you Naruto, nothing will change that okay?" Giving him a sad smile, she went on. "I know this wasn't what we both had in mind for our future. But, you also mustn't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't like you planned all of this to happen did you?"

"Well of course not but-"

"But nothing. This will never be your fault, it'll never ever be your fault." Hinata gave him a small smile before kissing his cheek and just cuddled up with him. Letting out a soft sigh as she nuzzled his shoulder, letting out a soft sigh of content. Naruto blushed darkly but he couldn't help but give her a soft look. His eyes, having been haunted for days by the cries of pain that Hinata would let out, by the whimpers of her injuries burning… It almost seemed to have vanished in that moment before letting out a soft sigh.

"How did I get someone like you in my life Hinata? I feel like this is nothing more than a dream and you are what I worked so hard to be with." He whispered softly before kissing her forehead. It had felt everything was nothing more than a dream, a dream that he never wanted to wake from yet, at the same time he hoped that Hinata hadn't been cursed to such a life.

But, he would make sure that no matter what, she would never regret being with him. He would always make sure that this life, the life that she had now will be nothing but happiness and joy. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Naruto turned his head as he gazed at the woman he loved. She gazed up at him with soft yet loving eyes. "Hinata, I love you so much. I promise, I'll never stop loving you."

Hinata blinked as she stared at Naruto, only to smile at him. "I love you too Naruto. Nothing will change my love for you." She said with a giggle before kissing his cheek. Naruto turned himself, gently cupping her cheek against his hand before he kissed her gently. He loved the feel of her lips against his. It felt amazing, made him feel complete and whole. A thing that he never knew he was missing until Hinata came into his life, and loved him in return.

He stuck to his vow though, he would make sure that no one would ever hurt her. That he would make sure that she was loved and happy. Though, he just hoped that their lives would always be happy.

That nothing would ever try to come between them ever again. That though, was something that they could never be sure of. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man pulled back as he gazed lovingly at Hinata. A soft smile growing on his face as he gazed at her. "Hinata, you are the one. The only one that I could ever love in my life. You are my chosen, and nothing will change that. I promise, I will do everything in my power to love you, to cherish you and to make sure that should you ever lose control over your temper until you learned to control it then I will do everything."

Hinata blinked at him before tears streamed down her face. Tears of joy. "You mean like how you learned to control yourself finally?"

"Far from it. I only learned control, because I felt like I had failed you that shock I guess was similar to what Kakashi went through." He whispered before kissing her gently.

Yup, life was the way it should be. Happy, filled with life, joy and love. A life that Naruto knew he'd never take for granted ever again.

* * *

 **this is the end, though there will be a bonus chapter, I don't know when it will be, but there will still be a bonus chapter of Iruka's past to the moment he was scratched, to his troubles with the curse and so on, though I don't have it thought of yet so I'll be working on it piece by piece while I work on another story, I'm sorry!**


End file.
